Cure for Mankind
by Sojiku
Summary: En pleine crise des Cordyceps, un virus qui ravage l'humanité, un espoir vit dans la personne de la jeune Ellie, qui possède les anticorps contre le virus. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu un, mais deux remèdes ? A quel point l'histoire de l'humanité aurait-elle été différente ? (The Last of Us Spoilers ; Resident Evil 6 Légers Spoilers)
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 (Ellie)**

_"There is always something you fight for. Something you keep protecting, no matter what happens."_

Les autres enfoirés nous encerclaient, et Joel avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Je lui proposais mon aide, mais il refusait à chaque fois. Il était incapable de dégaîner son arme, je devais le défendre. Lui et sa putain de fierté déplacée…

Nous réussîmes à descendre l'escalier, Joel marchant lentement, encore, mais il se cassa la gueule en bas.

-Joel ! m'exclamai-je

Sauf que je n'eus pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. Deux autres salauds contournaient l'escalier pour nous prendre à revers. Pas de pot, je les avait grillés. Avant même que le premier ne descend, je lui tirai dans la jambe - je visais la tête, mais bon… - et je l'achevai une fois qu'il arrivait en bas. Je crus que je me retournerais assez vite pour voir venir l'autre, mais il alla plus vite que prévu, et me mit un coup de crosse. Je vacillai, et je crus entendre Joel dire mon nom. Apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu conscience. Mais je dus vite me reconcentrer sur le type qui m'avait assommée. Je lui tirai cinq balles dans le bide, et il tomba raide mort à côté de moi. Je constatai que je n'avais plus aucune balle.

-Merde, marmonnai-je

Joel se releva difficilement, et me tendit son arme. Je la pris, et lui proposai de nouveau mon aide, en le voyant boiter d'une manière plus que dégueulasse.

-Allez, appuie-toi sur moi, dis-je

-Non, répliqua Joel d'un ton fatigué

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Ouais…

-Alors marche, putain ! m'énervai-je

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'énerver contre lui, sincèrement. J'étais plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Mais cela sembla marcher, car il marcha un peu plus vite après ça. Je le regardai, son visage était de plus en plus pâle. Il fallait que je m'occupe de lui, et vite.

Nous arrîvames au cheval, sans faire aucune rencontre - ce qui étonnant, mais bon. Joel grimpa, avant même que je ne fasse une seule remarque, et je montai derrière lui, en mettant mes mains autour de sa taille, faisant attention toutefois à sa blessure. Je ne pus échapper au sang sur les mains, en revanche. Ça pissait le sang, et ça m'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Après un peu de route, le cheval ralentit, et, alors que j'allais lui ordonner d'accélérer de nouveau, Joel se pencha sur le côté, avant de tomber du cheval.

-Merde ! Joel ! m'écriai-je en descendant du cheval

Je le pris par les épaules, il était encore plus blanc qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Joel ! Ne me fais pas ça ! dis-je en le secouant. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! JOEL !

Il ne réagit pas. Je mis ma tête sur ton torse, son cœur battait encore, lentement, et il respirait avec difficulté. Je me ressaisis, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré moi sur mes joues, et essayai de le soulever. Bon sang Joel, tu n'aurais pas pu être petit et mince ? Bordel. Callus sembla comprendre mon effort, car il s'inclina un peu, histoire que je n'ai pas à trop forcer pour mettre le bougre sur son dos. Je n'avais plus de place pour m'asseoir, du coup, alors je marchais à côté du cheval, gardant une main sur le dos de Joel. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. Il a sûrement des premiers soins dans son sac, il suffit que je trouve un coin tranquille pour le soigner.

Au bout d'une petit heure, nous arrivâmes à un petit village, qui semblait désert. _Semblait_. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il y avait quelques monstres qui trainaient dans les maisons. En fin de compte, c'était tant mieux que ce ne soit pas des gens. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à les tuer pour leur piquer leur habitation. Je fis feu d'une manière étonnamment efficace sur les quelques dégueus d'une maison que j'avais sélectionnée, car elle avait un garage où je pouvais ranger le cheval, et allongeai Joel sur un matleas qui était à même le sol, après l'avoir débarassé de son sac à dos. C'était mieux comme ça, les lits à l'étages étaient tous maculés de sang. Je me mis à fouiller dans son sac, pour n'y trouver que des espèces de pillules. Je ne savais pas à quoi elles pouvaint servir, et Joel n'était sans doute pas en état de répondre, avec son teint vampirique et ses tremblements. Merde. Juste merde... Je décidai de me coucher, pas longtemps, et d'aller fouiller les autres maisons ensuite. Je m'allongeai près de Joel, la tête sur mon propre sac à dos, et fermai les yeux.

J'ouvris les yeux peu après, enfin je pensais. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui avait passé, mais le jour était levé dehors. Pas longtemps, donc, vu qu'il faisait bien nuit quand nous sommes arrivés. Je vérifiai encore le régime vital de Joel. Il peinait encore à respirer, et son cœur battait encore. Lorsque j'enlevai ma main de son torse, il émit un espèce de grognement, assorti d'un gémissement de douleur, en fronçant les sourcils. Comme si le fait même de geindre lui demandait un effort surhumain. Putain de merde, je détestais le voir comme ça. Lui qui m'avait paru si fort pendant tout ce temps, ça me faisait réellement un drôle d'effet. Je posai ma main sur son front, il était brûlant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je. Je reviens tout de suite. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

Voilà que je prenais un ton protecteur avec lui, maintenant… Certes, je voulais qu'il sen sorte, mais ce n'était pas mon style d'être sentimentale. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Enfin bref, je me secouai, je ramassai mon sac à dos et mon arme, et sortis du garage, vérifiant que rien ni personne ne m'avait grillée. Pas un bruit, ça c'était suspect. Je me dirigeai donc vers la maison la plus proche, dont la porte d'entrée avait été déglinguée. Par un Bloater, sans doute, vu les résidus de fumée de Cordyceps qui trainaient dans la maison. J'espérais que cette horreur n'était plus là, et je pris une petite inspiration avant d'entrer.

La maison était ravagée, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Les meubles étaient tous démolis, si bien que tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans était inutilisable. Je poussai un soupir, et j'entendis un bruit familier dehors. C'était un banc de Clickers qui rôdaient autour de la maison où j'étais. Ouf, tant qu'ils ne rôdaient pas autour de Joel, c'était gérable. Je leur tendis une embuscade silencieuse dans le salon, leurs sens étant basés sur l'ouïe, et je les descendis un à un sans tirer un seul coup de feu. J'étais assez fière de moi, il faut le dire. Je décidai de passer à une autre maison.

La deuxième habitation du patelin était en meilleur état, déjà. Seule la cuisine était réellement foutue. Je ne me fis pas d'illusion par rapport à la télévision - je n'étais pas d'humeur, de toute façon… - et je montai à l'étage. Ma première halte était la salle de bains, évidemment. C'était là que les gens logiques rangeaient les médocs. Mais à savoir si les gens qui habitaient ici avaient eu le temps de rester logiques en étant attaqués par des gros dégueus, c'était une autre histoire. Je ne trouvai, finalement, que des aspirines. J'essayai de me rassurer en me disant que c'était déjà ça, mais, en fait, j'avais juste envie d'insulter allègrement ces merdeux qui n'avaient même pas de quoi rafistoler un mec mourant dans leur salle de bains. Y a pas à dire, la panique rend vraiment absurde.

Les médicaments en main, je retournai vite voir Joel pour lui donner. Je rentrai dans notre maison improvisée, et dévalai les escaliers qui menaient au garage avec une vitesse qui me paraissait abérente, même à moi. Je m'agenouillai près de Joel, qui semblait faire un effort incroyable pour tourner la tête vers moi, toujours en tremblant et avec sa respiration saccadée.

-Ellie… réussit-il à murmurer

J'avais vraiment envie de lui gueuler dessus, de lui dire de se ménager. Mais honnêtement, je n'en avais pas la force.

-Regarde Joel. Je t'ai amené des médocs. Attends.

C'était des trucs qu'il fallait prendre avec de l'eau, alors je pris la bouteille dans mon sac, ainsi qu'un comprimé.

-Ouvre grand, dis-je d'un ton aussi convaincant que possible

Mais il ne réagit pas, et continua de trembler. Alors je mis une main sur son menton pour entrouvrir sa bouche, glissai le médicament dedans et lui donnai de l'eau. Bon, j'en foutais la moitié partout, mais pas grave. Je me dis que l'une des maisons aurait sans doute un robinet qui fonctionne. Je lui essuyai la bouche avec le revers de ma manche, et attendis de voir les changements. Même si, sur le moment, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais le voir.

Finalement, ses tremblements ont diminué, et il semblait respirer un peu mieux. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait une grosse blessure ouverte, par contre. Si je ne trouvais pas rapidement de quoi le traiter, j'allais le perdre. Définitivement. Et je savais que je n'étais pas du tout prête pour ça. _Pas du tout_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça ironique, quelque part. A l'époque où je ne pouvais pas le blairer, il n'était jamais parti alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, et maintenant que nous avons une plutôt bonne relation, il risquait de me quitter. Foutue logique divine. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Joel se retourna vers moi.

-Ellie…

-La ferme, Joel. Je m'occupe de tout, je te dis. Je fais une petite pause et je repars. A la chasse, je commence à avoir la dalle.

Sous la couette, je vis qu'il essayait de bouger le bras. Je réagis au quart de tour, et bondit sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

-Ne bouge pas abruti ! éclatai-je. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges !

-Sarah…

Houlà. Ça, ça puait. Si il commençait à délirer sur sa fille morte, ça puait sérieusement. Surtout qu'il m'avait fait comprendre, la seule fois où on s'était vraiment disputés, que c'était un sujet sensible. Merde merde merde.

-Reste tranquille, Joel. Je vais aller chercher à manger, dis-je d'un ton plus qu'inquiet

-Ellie…

-Ouais je sais. Je ne serai pas longue, promis.

Je pris l'arc qui était dans le sac de Joel, et quelques flèches - je me demandais comment il faisait pour ranger tout ça, d'ailleurs - et ressortis de la maison, en retenant mon envie de le ligoter au lit. Teigneux comme il était, il aurait été capable de se lever pour me suivre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Cool. Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment de botter le cul d'un mourant. Et surtout pas d'un mourant que j'appréciais.

Heureusement, il y avait une forêt, pas loin du patelin où je nous avais installés. A cheval, cela m'a pris à peine cinq minutes pour y aller. Avec un peu de chance, même si je doutais en avoirs ces derniers temps, il y aurait quelque chose de conséquent et de mangeable dans le coin. Au moment où je pensais ça, je vis un cerf passer au loin. Apparemment si, il me restait un peu de chance.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 (Sherry)**

_"Even in the blackest darkness, still look for the light."_

Cela faisait une éternité que je courais avec Jake dans la forêt, car nous étions poursuivis par des espèces d'armes biologiques, mais différentes de toutes celles qu'on avait vues. Il y en avait plusieurs sortes, certes, mais même celles qui semblaient les plus basiques étaient capables de courir. Et nos munitions étaient descendues relativement vite. Alors voilà, on s'était mis à courir.

Au bout d'une longue dizaine de minutes, les bruits de zombies s'éloignaient. J'en profitai pour m'appuyer contre un arbre

-Tu sais où on va, supergirl ? me demanda Jake entre deux courses

-Je n'en sais rien, dis-je en le regardant. L'important, c'est de survivre, pour l'instant.

-Finement observé, agent Birkin, dit Jake avec un rire amer

-Ne sois pas méchant, Jake, dis-je d'un ton presque amusé. Il faut trouver où s'abriter de ces choses, et vite. Et des provisions, aussi. On ne fera pas long feu, sinon.

-Ouais, faisons comme ça.

Je lui adressai un regard furieux, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules, alors je soupirai. Je savais qu'il ne perdrait pas son caractère de sale gosse aussi, vite, même si une partie de moi l'espérait. Alors que l'autre trouvait ça attirant… Hum. Bref.

Nous reprîmes donc la route, en marchant cette fois. Vu le nombre de feuilles qu'il y avait par terre, nous devrions être capables d'entendre une personne, ou autre chose, qui nous suivait. Du moins, j'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que Jake, lui, y arriverait. Je lui jetai des petits regards de temps en temps, il marchait derrière moi, les mains dans les poches, et en shootant dans les feuilles. Dans des rares moments comme ça, il paraissait vraiment faire son âge. Et dès qu'il me regardait, je tournais le regard. Il devait se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale, j'en étais persuadée.

-Y a un blème Sherry ? finit-il par me demander

Je sursautai. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom.

-Non, ça va. Regarde, y a une sorte de village là-bas. On devrait allez voir.

-Ouais. Je t'emboite le pas.

J'avais envie de lui répondre, mais rien ne vint, sur le coup. Nous marchâmes dans la forêt, et j'entendais Jake râler de temps en temps. Moi aussi, j'en avais un peu marre. Avec mon portable qui s'était arrêté de capter, comme par hasard. Décidément, dans un monde de monstres, les problèmes s'enchaînaient à une vitesse effarante.

Au moment où je pensais ça, une flèche se planta dans mon épaule, et je poussai un cri de douleur.

-Sherry ! s'exclama Jake

Je tombai à genoux, tenant mon épaule là où la flèche s'était plantée, et regardai autour de moi, pour essayer de voir d'où ça venait. Je vis même Jake faire de même, avec un air plus qu'énervé.

-Qui est le connard qui a fait ça ? beugla-t-il

-Je vais bien, Jake, dis-je d'un ton aussi convaincant que possible

-Tu es sérieuse ? sourcilla Jake. Il faut te soigner. Mais attends.

Avant que je ne réponde, Jake me hissa sur son dos et se mit à trottiner dans une direction aléatoire, toujours en regardant autour de lui furieusement, des fois que celui qui ai fait feu soit encore dans les parages. Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire en imaginant Jake tabasser quelqu'un pour moi. Je trouvais ça romantique.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? demandai-je

-Ailleurs, dit Jake d'un ton sérieux. A l'abri. Des fois que ces enfoirés veuillent tenter le headshot.

-Je vois. Tu as raison.

Je fis une petite grimace, que Jake ne vit pas, heureusement. Je me dis simplement, avec une petite rougeur, que ça l'énerverait encore plus.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans ce qui semblait être un village. Enfin, un pâté de maison, dont toutes les habitations étaient plus ou moins ravagées. Sans doute les monstres du coin avaient-ils déjà fait le ménage. En parlant de ça, je me demandais sincèrement d'où ils venaient, d'ailleurs. Sans doute un autre virus, qui avait affecté seulement cette région.

Jake sélectionna dans une maison au pif, en défonçant la porte avec le pied. Il entra brutalement, en faisant attention toutefois à la flèche dans mon épaule. Il me posa sur un fauteuil, encore à peu près en bon état dans le salon, et se mit à genoux devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton inhabituellement attentionné

-Retire la flèche.

-Tu as des soins dans son sac magique ?

-Juste… Fais-le, répétai-je en fermant à moitié les yeux

-Comme tu veux.

Jake se pencha vers moi, et prit la flèche d'une main, en mettant son autre main sur mon épaule. Je grimaçai de nouveau lorsqu'il retira la flèche, et je visai son expression lorsque ma blessure se referma.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Jake en montrant mon épaule

-Longue histoire. Je te raconterai. Pour l'instant, il faudrait plutôt qu'on…

-On rien du tout, me coupa-t-il. Toi tu restes là, et moi je vais chercher du bordel.

-Je vais bien, Jake, dis-je en soupirant

-Ah mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as beau guérir, qui nous dit que la pointe n'était pas empoisonnée ?

-Tu abuses un peu, là, non ?

-Et des morts qui marchent, ce n'est pas abusé peut-être ? dit Jake d'un ton sarcastique

Je poussai un autre soupir. C'était vraiment dur d'avoir le dernier mot avec ce gosse.

-Tu as gagné, Jake. Je t'attends ici.

-Bien. Je reviens bientôt. Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ? ricana-t-il

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça…

Jake m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me faisant un petit sourire, qui me fit rougir violemment, et sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison. Je le regardai partir, et commençai à fixer le plafond, mettant ma main sur mon épaule anciennement blessée, comme par réflexe. Peut-être que Jake avait raison, peut-être qu'il y avait une toxine quelconque dans la pointe de la flèche. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas le vérifier, car la pointe était cassée. Et en plus, le reste ne me paraissait pas suspect. Mais sincèrement, je commençais à avoir mal au crâne. Je me dis qu'il fallait que je pense à autre chose, et surtout pas à Jake. Alors j'allais faire un tour dans la maison, la main sur mon arme. On ne sait jamais.

Le salon, je le connaissais déjà. Alors je décidai d'aller voir à l'étage. Je n'entendais rien, mais il valait mieux être prudente. Les lits dans les deux chambres étaient vides, et l'armoire de la salle de baisn était vide et grande ouverte. Sans doute quelqu'un avait-il pris tout ce qu'il y avait et était parti. Ce n'était pas impossible qu'il y ait d'autres survivants, après tout. J'espérais juste que, si nous les rencontrions, ils ne seraient pas hostiles, voire amicaux. J'en avais sincèrement assez de tuer tout ce que je recontrais, au fond.

Ne trouvant rien à l'étage, je décidai de redescendre. Dans ce genre de maison, il y a toujours une porte dans la cuisine, qui mène à une sorte de cave/garage, et je me dis que, peut-être, quelqu'un avait caché quelque chose dedans. Qui pourrait nous être utile. Mais, en arrivant devant la porte, je constatai qu'il y avait un cadenas. Cela me donna encore plus envie de l'ouvrir. Je cherchai dans la cuisine, si par miracle il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui me premettrait de l'ouvrir. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de gâcher une balle sur un cadenas, alors que, si ça se trouvait, il n'y aurait rien dans la pièce à l'étage inférieur.

Par chance, je trouvai une espèce de cisaille dans un des tiroirs sinistrés de la cuisine, et l'essayai sur le cadenas. Après quelques tentatives, il finit par céder, et j'ouvris la porte. Elle ne grinça pas, j'en déduis que quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien empruntée il y a peu de temps. Cela augmenta mes chances de trouver quelque chose d'utile dans la cave. Enfin, à mon humble avis. Cela m'étonnait que quelqu'un se donne du mal pour verrouiller une pièce qui ne contenait rien. Surtout que je compris très vite pourquoi cette pièce était verrouillée : dans la cave, sur un matelas, il y avait un homme allongé.

Je manquai de me casser la figure dans l'escalier, saisie d'une autre migraine, et je réussis à m'approcher de l'homme. Je compris, au teint de son visage, qu'il était très mal en point. Je posai la pince près du matelsa pour m'agenouiller près de lui, et regardai rapidement dans le sac qui était derrière sa tête : il y avait un revolver, un magazine et une boîte de pilules. Je regardai son visage de plus près, il avait les yeux fermés - il devait être en train de dormir, mais il respirait difficilement. Du moins je le croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre les yeux.

-Ellie ?

Sa voix était étonnamment fatiguée, ça me fit énormément de peine. J'allais lui répondre que je ne savais pas de qui il parlait, mais il me prit de court. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et, malgré son teint blâfard et son ton fatigué, je crus voir de l'étonnement sur son visage.

-Sarah…

-Je m'appelle Sherry, dis-je d'un ton attendri

-Sherry, répéta l'homme

-C'est ça. Ne parlez pas, vous avez l'air mal en point.

-Ellie…

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette maison.

Je crus le voir essayer de bouger, mais il n'y arriva pas. Je vis que la couette était coincée sous le matelas, du coup elle était assez serrée pour l'en empêcher. Je compris donc que Ellie était la personne qui avait cadenassé la porte de la cave et fermé toutes les portes de la maison pour le protéger. Et à la manière dont il s'agitait pour sortir de sa prison de tissu, je compris que, lui aussi, tenait beaucoup à elle. Je me demandais encore qui était Sarah, par contre, mais j'estimais que ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question.

-Essayez de ne pas bouger, dis-je en essayant de limiter ses mouvements

Mais je fus interrompue par un bruit venant de l'escalier. Un de ces monstres avait réussi à entrer. Bon sang. J'attrapai mon pistolet par réflexe, mais je me souvins à ce moment-là qu'il était vide depuis le passage dans la forêt avec Jake. Je le jetai sur l'abomination, et plongeai ma main dans le sac de l'homme pour attraper le revolver. Ma vue se troublait de plus en plus, mais je réussis à faire feu en plein dans la poitrine du monstre, qui tomba à la renverse dans l'escalier. Mais je vis qu'il bougeait encore. Je repris mon souffle, ainsi que ma paire de minces coupantes, et je me concentrai pour me lever et aller planter mon arme tranchante dans la tête de la créature, qui émit un cri strident. Je mis un deuxième coup, pour le geste, et le "zombie" arrêta définitivement de bouger. Je soufflai un coup, étonnée de perdre mon souffle aussi vite, et je tournai la tête vers l'homme allongé. Il avait arrêté de bouger, ce qui me fit m'inquiéter, bien sûr. Mais le mouvement de sa poitrine était rassurant. Je remontai quand même l'escalier pour refermer la porte, et revint au chevet du blessé.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je veillerai sur…

Un vertige coupa ma phrase net, et mes yeux se fermèrent avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, faisant que je me suis effondrée à côté du matelas.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 (Ellie)**

_"My kindness is not a weakness. My courage is not foolishness. My tough shell is easily broken. My calm hides a storm."_

Trois fois. Trois. Putain. De fois. Que ce cerf de merde esquive mes flèches, comme un perso sortant tout droit d'un jeu vidéo de baston pourri. A part la première flèche, que j'ai perdue dans la nature, je réussissais toujours à les récupérer, mais quand même. Cerf ninja à la con.

Je me dis que je faisais peut-être un peu de bruit, mais essaie de ne pas faire de bruit quand le sol est couvert de feuilles et de début de neige. Circonstances de merde. Je tentai de lui tendre une autre embuscade, un peu plus loin dans la forêt, mais, encore une fois, il me vit venir de loin. Merde !

Je me rendis compte que je m'éloignais un peu trop de Joel, alors j'essayai de pousser le cerf vers le patelin duquel je venais. Je fis feu sur le cerf, bloqué entre deux ruines de maisons, et je réussis à lui tirer dans la jambe. Un bon début. Seulement, une détonation d'arme à feu retentit, et le cerf s'écroula. Quelqu'un venait d'achever ma prise.

J'encochai une flèche, et restai prudente, en entrant dans les ruines. Je regardai à droite et à gauche, et ne vis que le cadavre du cerf. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à le ramasser, j'entendis un bruit d'arme qui se recharge.

-Qui est là ? dis-je, en visant un peu partout

-Le croque-mitaine, répondit une voix

Je m'étonnai à penser que j'aurais presque eu envie de rire, si la vie de Joel n'était pas en jeu, et si le mec qui sortait des ruines ne me mettait pas en joue avec un gros flingue. Il m'offrit un regard étonné, avec ses beaux yeux bleus, mais ne baissa pas son arme. Je ne me démontai pas pour autant. Ouais, il faisait deux fois ma taille, et sa cicatrice sur la gueule lui donnait un air de warrior qui en avait vu d'autres. Mais moi aussi, connard. Moi aussi j'en ai vu d'autres. Alors tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton déjà plus sérieux

-J'essaie de m'en sortir. Et toi ?

Je décidai de rester courtoise, mais sans perdre ma méfiance pour autant. J'étais prête à accepter de l'aide, mais, honnêtement, je n'y croyais pas trop.

-Comme tu vois, finit-il par répondre d'un ton sarcastique. Je vens des muffins.

-Très drôle, enfoiré, grimaçai-je

-Tu me cherches petite conne ? me provoqua-t-il

Alors que j'allais le piquer à mon tour, un groupe de Clickers fondit sur nous. On s'est regardés, et, avec un air entendu, nous passâmes à l'attaque contre les dégueus.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas beaucoup de flèches, et en plus, je préférai les économiser. Mais heureusement, j'avais toujours sur moi le petit calibre que Joel m'avait donné, ainsi que mon couteau. Alors je rangeai mon arc, et dégainai mon arme à feu. Mon chargeur se vida plus vide que celui de mon nouvel ami, et j'allais attaquer les monstres au couteau lorsque mon équipier de fortune me lança un chargeur. Je lui balançai un vague merci et nous reprîmes notre office.

Une fois le dernier monstre à terre, je me penchai en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque je me ressaisis, je vis l'autre se pencher sur les cadavres pour les fouiller. Putain, pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé avant ? Je me sentais vraiment conne sur le coup… J'allai voir le cerf, malheureusement les dégueus avaient vomi sur lui. Chiotte.

-Comme je suis sympa, je te laisse cette moitié-là, dit le type en me montrant un tas de dégueus

-J'ai tué ceux-là, notai-je

-Grâce à qui, hein ? ricana-t-il

-Oh ta gueule, marmonnai-je

Je crus l'entendre rire, alors que je commençai à fouiller. Finalement, cette journée avait pris une tournure inattendue, mais pas totalement désagréable.

Je fus étonnée de tout ce qu'on trouvait dans les poches de ces saloperies. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était logique. C'étaient des humains, avant. On trouvait de la bouffe, de l'argent - pour ce que ça servait, maintenant… - et même des munitions si on avait de la chance. Mais en fin de compte, ce que je voulais le plus, c'est-à-dire les médocs, personne n'en avait jamais sur eux. Je grimaçai.

-Quel est le problème, sale gosse ? Tu t'attends encore à des bonnes choses dans ce monde de merde ? dit l'autre avec un rire sans joie

-Si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaire, tu peux la fermer aussi, grinçai-je

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêchait de le frapper un bon coup. Oh, si je sais. Le fait que mes efforts contre un type pareil semblaient sans surprise. Il m'aurait étalée à terre avant même que je ne le touche.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle est charmante, la demoiselle, ricana-t-il

-Comment penses-tu qu'on puisse être charmant quand on doit progresser seule dans un monde pourri ?

-Tu es seule ? dit-il, moins insolent d'un seul coup

Tiens donc ? Monsieur gros malin a un cœur, finalement ?

-Ouais. Enfin, pas exactement. Mon ami est blessé, et je m'occupe de lui comme je peux. Le cerf, c'est pour nous deux.

-Moi aussi, je suis avec quelqu'un. Enfin, j'ai une amie qui est blessée aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rapide. Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre nos efforts en commun ?

Il me surprit, encore une fois. En fin de compte, il avait sans doute un bon fond. C'était juste qu'il avait une manière bien à lui de l'extérioriser. Et je ne suis pourquoi, sa façon de parler me rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Fallait que j'aille me faire soigner…

-Ouais, tu as raison, concédai-je. J'ai établi un quartier général dans un quartier pas loi, tu m'aides à prendre le cerf ?

-Moi aussi je suis pas loin, dit-il. On transporte ton cerf et vais retrouver mon amie.

-Ça roule, concédai-je

Il prit le cerf par les bois, et moi je soulevai son gros cul comme je pouvais, en demandant à Callus de suivre. Bon cheval. J'ignorai la remarque de mon 'nouvel ami' concernant le fait que je pourrais bouffer le cheval au lieu de perdre mon temps à chasser ces enculés de cerfs. Il n'avait pas tort pour les cerfs, mais sérieux, bouffer mon cheval ? Quel tordu ce mec…

Nous arrivâmes finalement au petit patelin, et l'autre regardait autour de lui d'un air intrigué. Je lui adressai un regard inquisiteur, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je soupirai un bon coup. Il ne pouvait pas être encore moins précis ?

Lorsque je posai le derrière du cerf devant la maison devant laquelle Joel était enfermé, au sous-sol, mon camarade se figea devant la porte.

-Quoi ? dis-je finalement, d'un ton impatient

-C'est là que toi et ton pote vous êtes installés ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi ?

-C'est là que j'ai laissé ma copine. Et la porte était fermée, quand je suis parti.

Je tournai le regard dans la même direction que lui, la porte était défoncée. Oh non…

-Joel ! m'écriai-je en rentrant

-Sherry ! s'écria l'autre en me suivant

Alors que je fonçai vers le sous-sol, mon poto se dirigea vers le salon. Le cadenas de la porte du sous-sol était enlevé, bon sang… Je compris que c'était sans doute sa copine qui l'avait enlevé, et je n'étais qu'à moitié rassurée. N'y tenant plus, je dévalai l'escalier de la cave. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche par réflexe en voyant ce que j'y trouvai.

A mes pieds au pied de l'escalier, il y avait un cadavre de Clicker, et, un peu plus loin, un cadavre de Stalker. Je retrouvai Joel, toujours comateux sur son matelas - après tout, j'avais fait en sorte qu'il ne bouge pas - et m'agenouillai près de lui. De l'autre côté du matelas, allongée n'importe comment, il y avait une blondasse qui semblait pioncer. C'était sans doute la copine de mon nouveau camarade de jeu, qui avait tué les dégueus qui avaient réussi à entrer. Enfin, les remerciements, ce sera pour plus tard.

-Joel, je suis là, dis-je en posant ma main sur son front

-Ellie, murmura-t-il

-Ouais, c'est moi.

Alors que je remarquai à moitié l'autre con qui descendait l'escalier de la cave, Joel tourna la tête vers l'autre qui dormait près de lui.

-Sherry, déclara-t-il

-Bon, au moins, elle s'est présentée, ricanai-je

-Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, dit une autre voix

Je levai finalement la tête vers le rouquin, qui était accroupi près de sa copine, la main derrière sa tête. Joel le regardait, aussi, et je crus voir l'autre ricaner.

-Je m'appelle Jake, dit-il. Lui, c'est Joel, dit-il en montrant mon ami. Et toi tu es Ellie, c'est ça? me demanda-t-il

-Ouais, dis-je d'un ton mou. Je n'ai pas pensé à me présenter. Ce n'est pas un réflexe, quand un taré me cherche des noises alors que je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

-Ouais, mea culpa, dit Jake. Je suis un sale gosse, que veux-tu ? ricana-t-il

Je ne pus réprimer un rire nerveux, et, sous la couette, j'aurais juré que Joel aussi avait ricané. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens…

-Mais il vous est arrivé quoi à tous les deux ? reprit Jake

-C'est une longue histoire. Que je te raconterai quand tu m'auras raconté la tienne.

-Ouais soit. Je préférerais que Sherry soit réveillée, m'enfin…

Je regardai le visage endormi de la blondinette, et, au moment où Jake ouvrait la bouche, elle ouvrit les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4

**APRES UNE LONGUE ATTENTE, VOICI LE CHAPITRE. ENCORE DÉSOLÉ ! ^^'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 (Sherry)<strong>

_"You will have to go out of the shadows to fight."_

Quand j'étais dans les pommes, c'était le noir. D'habitude, même quand je dormais, même vingt minutes, je voyais des images. Donc soit je dormais depuis moins de vingt minutes, soit le fait de tomber dans les pommes anesthésie le cerveau plus que je le pensais.

-Je suis un sale gosse, que veux-tu ?

J'entendais des voix discuter, depuis un petit moment. La dernière voix qui avait parlé me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais encore endormie.

-Mais il vous est arrivé quoi à tous les deux ? reprit la voix

-C'est une longue histoire. Que je te raconterai quand tu m'auras raconté la tienne.

Cette fois, c'était une voix de fillette. Qui ne me disait rien. Cela me fit douter sur la présence de la voix qui me semblait familière, mais mes doutes ne durèrent pas longtemps.

-Ouais soit. Je préférerais que Sherry soit réveillée, mais bon…

Soudain, tout me revint, alors que je faisais un effort incommensurable pour ouvrir lentement mes yeux. Je vis le visage de Jake au-dessus de moi, et je réalisais notre position. Mon dos était posé sur ses jambes, alors qu'il était à genoux, et il avait une main derrière ma tête. Je tournai le regard un peu plus à gauche, et je vis une jeune fille - sans doute celle à qui appartenait l'autre voix que j'avais entendue - qui me regardait d'un air curieux. J'avais le coude appuyé sur un matelas, et je réussis à regarder l'homme qui était allongé dessus. Il me regardait aussi, et la tendresse que je voyais dans son regard me désarçonna un peu, alors je me remis à regarder Jake, qui vit seulement à ce moment-là que j'étais réveillée.

-Ah, supergirl. Tu es réveillée. Tant mieux, dit Jake avec un petit sourire craquant, qui me fit rougir

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demandai-je d'une voix que j'entendais comme faible

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais crevée comme ça, mais ça m'énervait déjà.

-Pas tellement. En tous cas, je vois que tu as eu à te défendre.

Je tournai mollement la tête vers les cadavres des deux monstres que j'avais tués, et acquiesçai tout aussi faiblement. La gamine toussota, et je la regardai.

-En tous cas, j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir veillé sur Joel, dit-elle

-Et moi pour avoir veillé sur Jake, lui répondis-je

-Genre j'ai eu besoin de cette insolente ! ricana Jake

-Ta gueule poil de carotte, marmonna la fillette

Jake rit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi. Cette fille semblait avoir autant de répondant que lui, et je trouvai drôle d'essayer de les imaginer travailler ensemble. La respiration Joel près de moi était presque devenue une berceuse, et je luttai pour rester éveillée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais raplapla comme ça, mais ça me montait aux nerfs. Puis, je me rendis compte de quelque chose.

-Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandai-je à la fillette

-Je m'appelle Ellie. Et toi tu es Sherry, donc ?

-C'est ça. J'espère que Jake ne t'a pas trop causé de soucis.

Ce dernier fit une grimace, et Ellie eut un rire nerveux. Ou hystérique, je n'étais pas sûre.

-Si. Mais j'ai vu pire, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tant mieux. Je sais qu'il peut être assez dur à vivre, mais il a un bon fond, dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Je suis censé le prendre comment ça ? dit Jake avec un air sceptique

Je ris légèrement, et Ellie rit avec moi. Jake émit un grognement, qui ressemblait plus à un râle en fait. Et au final, nous nous mîmes à nous regarder les uns les autres sans savoir quoi rajouter. Je regardai encore Joel, qui avait la tête tournée vers Ellie. Ça me fit me souvenir que, pendant que j'étais dans les pommes, Jake et Ellie parlaient chacun de leurs expériences. Enfin, ils étaient partis pour. Je rappelai ce fait aux autres, et Ellie partit dans son récit.

Ça ne faisait que quelques mois que Joel et Ellie se connaissaient. La mission de Joel était d'amener Ellie dans un hôpital à l'autre bout du pays, appartenant à une sorte de secte appelée les Lucioles. Ellie n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi, cependant. Je devinai que c'était parce que c'était important, alors je n'insistai pas. Elle nous dit ensuite que Joel avait eu un accident, quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'il était gravement blessé. Depuis, elle s'occupait de lui comme elle pouvait. Bon sang, une enfant aussi jeune qui a déjà une telle responsabilité ? Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille que moi lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents, et pourtant, elle évoluait déjà dans un monde envahi de monstres.

Jake coupa Ellie dans sa dernière phrase, et se lança à son tour dans le récit de nos aventures.

Nous avions aussi eu le droit à une infection localisée, Jake et moi. Sauf qu'elle avait été provoquée par un homme, Derek Simmons. Homme pour lequel j'ai travaillé pendant des années sans me douter de rien. J'éludai le fait que Jake avait un sang qui lui permettait de ne subir aucune infection, expliquant seulement que Simmons voulait Jake pour quelconque raison et que j'ai failli lui livrer. En fin de compte, heureusement que Leon avait été là. Ensuite, il y a eu l'histoire avec l'Ustanak, et Jake et moi nous en sommes sortis de justesse. Et après que Jake ait refusé son paiement, ou plutôt diminué jusqu'à un prix raisonnable, nous nous sommes retrouvés juste pour apprendre qu'un virus d'origine inconnu décimait déjà la moitié est des Etats-Unis. Ellie avait bien résumé notre situation actuelle :

-Retrouvailles de merde, a-t-elle dit avec un rire sans joie

Je ne pus qu'accuser le coup. J'avais espéré que mes retrouvailles avec Jake auraient été un peu plus… Un peu moins… La vache, je n'arrivais même pas à le penser. D'ailleurs, même Jake a confirmé avec une repartie si particulière qui était la sienne. C'est par la suite que nous avons décidé de nous entraider à partir de ce moment.

La priorité d'Ellie était bien sûr de guérir Joel, ou du moins de l'aider à guérir, et elle comptait bien sur notre présence pour pouvoir se diversifier dans ses tâches. Pendant qu'elle chercherait de quoi le soigner et faire des points de suture en bonne et due forme, Jake et moi on alternerait nos rôles dans la recherche de vivres et dans la tâche de garde du corps de Joel. J'avais fait une remarque sur le fait que je n'étais pas trop pour laisser une enfant se balader toute seule dans la nature, mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et qu'elle allait très bien s'en sortir toute seule. Je la crus sur parole, peut-être parce que son comportement était trop similaire à celui de Jake pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Elle fanfaronnait, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était très attachée à Joel. Et je voyais à la tête de ce dernier quand Ellie partait toute seule qu'il pensait comme moi.

L'espèce de flèche empoisonnée que j'avais reçue dans l'épaule continuait de me faire du tort. Ma blessure était guérie depuis longtemps, et j'avais une bonne constitution, assez bonne sans doute pour que ce ne soit pas un poison mortel, mais mes crises de fatigue ponctuelle faisaient que j'étais souvent celle qui restait au chevet de Joel, pendant que Jake et Ellie risquaient leur vie dehors. Je savais que Jake était débrouillard, il avait grandi pour ainsi dire sans parents après tout, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Ellie. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait bredouille, elle donnait de grands coups de pied dans le premier truc qu'elle voyait, puis se calmait d'un seul coup pour aller voir Joel et lui demander comment il allait.

Il y a eu ce jour où Ellie a finalement trouvé du fil et une aiguille, ainsi que des antidouleurs. Je m'en souviens bien car c'était aussi le deuxième jour où nous avions mangé du cerf. C'était étonnamment bon. Le procédé de couture des plaies dégoûtait Ellie, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire pour sauver son ami. Je lui ai même proposé de le faire, mais elle a refusé en prétextant que je risquais de tomber dans les pommes au pire moment. Je savais qu'en fait, c'était parce qu'elle voulait faire ça elle-même, à cause d'une espèce de fierté déplacée. Elle n'avait pas tort aussi, mais je pense que c'était surtout ça. Plus j'apprenais à connaître Ellie, et plus je lui trouvais des points communs avec Jake. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'on apprenne, un jour, qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs.

Quelques jours après le début de sa cicatrisation, Joel montrait quelques signes de début de rétablissement. Il paraissait un peu moins fatigué, il respirait mieux et il faisait des phrases entières, désormais. Cependant, Il était quand même encore faible, et Ellie le forçait à rester allongé tant qu'il ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Joel râlait, mais il obéissait. Soit parce qu'il savait qu'il n'irait pas bien loin de toute façons, soit parce qu'il voulait rassurer Ellie. Ou les deux. Quand je les vois interagir ensemble, comme ça, je me dis, en regardant Jake, que vivre ensemble dans un monde apocalyptique a vraiment le don de rapprocher les gens. C'est bien le seul point positif, d'ailleurs.

Un jour, alors que j'étais de nouveau assigné à la garde de Joel, je me sentis capable d'engager la conversation, sur un sujet qui m'avait passé par la tête la première fois qu'on s'était rencontrés.

-Joel ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Il pouvait parler, mais ce n'était pas un réflexe chez lui. Je l'avais compris, depuis le temps.

-Qui est Sarah ? demandai-je

Joel fronça franchement les sourcils, et je faillis ne pas voir l'éclat de douleur qui a traversé son regard. Je compris tout de suite que c'était un sujet sensible, alors j'essayai de me rattraper comme je pus.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais, ajoutai-je rapidement

-Je me demande surtout où tu as entendu ce nom, me dit-il d'un ton sérieux

Trop tard. Je sentais clairement que je m'engageais dans une pente glissante.

-Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, la première fois, tu as dit ce nom quand tu m'as vue, admis-je

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois que je t'ai entendu dire autre chose que le nom d'Ellie.

-Ah bon.

En réalité, il y avait aussi la fois où il avait dit mon nom à Ellie. Mais je ne jugeai pas nécessaire de lui rappeler ça. Sans doute était-il seulement à moitié conscient à cause de son manque de sang. Ça me paraissait bizarre, mais en même temps, je n'avais jamais été dans un tel état. Jamais eu le temps.

-Et je n'ai effectivement pas envie d'en parler, ajouta Joel après une courte pause

-D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Joel me tourna le dos, j'ai compris que la conversation était terminée. C'était assez facile de deviner que Sarah était sans doute quelqu'un qu'il aimait et à qui il était arrivé quelque chose. J'éprouvai une espèce de curiosité morbide, qui fit que je décidai que la prochaine fois que je serais seule avec Ellie, je lui poserai la question. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi fermée que lui.

En fin d'après-midi, Ellie et Jake furent revenus avec quelques vivres pour le soir. Ce nouveau système avait pas mal d'avantages, bien qu'un peu long. Mais Ellie ne voulait pas laisser Joel tout seul trop longtemps, malgré la santé méliorative de ce dernier, qui ne se gênait pas pour râler de temps en temps. Le dîner se fit sans trop de commentaires, mis à part les railleries habituelles entre Jake et Ellie. Elles avaient le don de m'amuser et de blaser profondément Joel, qui n'arrêtait pas de les traiter de gamins. En parlant de ça, je me demandais quel âge ils avaient, tous les deux. Ellie était sûrement très jeune, et Joel paraissait assez marqué, du coup ça me paraissait assez rude de demander.

Le lendemain, avant qu'Ellie et moi fûmes parées à partir à l'aventure quotidienne, elle crut entendre quelqu'un approcher. Au début, je me demandais ce qui lui faisait dire ça, et elle me répondit tout simplement que son cheval paraissait nerveux. Après avoir demandé à Jake de veiller sur Joel, et sans écouter la réponse désobligeante de mon compagnon, Ellie alla vers l'entrée, son arc tendu au maximum, et je la suivis avec mon arme à la main. A l'entrée de la maison, il y avait deux hommes. L'un d'eux semblait jeune, sans doute à peu près du même âge que Jake, habillé tout de gris, gilet et jean, avec un bonnet bleu marine et un pistolet presque caché, mais que je repérai tout de suite, dans sa poche latérale. Qui plus est, son visage était méfiant. L'autre semblait plus vieux, avec ses débuts de rides et sa grosse barbe, mais son expression était plus cordiale. Il portait un gros blouson vert et un pantalon marron, et une lanière était accrochée autour de lui. La crosse d'un fusil dépassait de son épaule. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'autres survivants, et je me demandais sincèrement ce qu'ils nous voulaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva les mains en regardant Ellie que l'autre fit de même.

-Bonjour, nous dit l'homme au blouson vert. Vous allez bien ?

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda Ellie un ton plus haut

-Je m'appelle David, et voici mon ami James, nous dit-il d'un ton courtois. Nous venons en paix.

-Développez, dit Ellie, toujours aussi méfiante

-Ça fait un moment que je vous vois faire des allers-retours entre ici et la forêt, dit David en nous regardant tout à tour, Ellie et moi. Je suis venu vous proposer mon aide. J'ai un groupe, de l'autre côté de la prairie, qui ne demande qu'à accueillir de nouveaux membres. Nous avons de la nourriture, des armes, et des médicaments. Dites-nous ce qu'il vous faut et…

-Des médicaments, le coupa Ellie. Je voudrais des médicaments.

-Pour ton amie ? demanda David en me montrant du regard

Ellie me regarda à son tour, s'attardant sur mon épaule encore couverte de sang, et se retourna vers David, un air apparemment un chouïa plus détendu.

-Ouais, finit par dire Ellie. Elle fait sa dure, mais je serais plus tranquille si elle prenait des médocs.

Je ne compris ce qu'elle faisait qu'à ce moment-là. Elle ne voulait pas que David et James sachent qu'il y avait encore deux personnes dans la maison, au cas où. Alors je rentrai dans son jeu.

-Ellie, je vais bien, dis-je en soupirant

-Ta gueule Sherry, me dit-elle d'un ton énervé. Ce n'est pas un choix que je te donne. Laissez-nous deux minutes, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de nos invités

-Je ne suis pas pressé, dit David, toujours aussi poli

Ellie se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de la suivre dans la maison. Lorsque nous fûmes assez loin, dans la cuisine, elle s'adressa à moi, à voix basse quand même.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ces deux enfoirés veulent vraiment, mais je trouve que ça pue.

-Ils sont altruistes, dis-je simplement

-Franchement, tu crois à ces conneries ?

Je ne répondis rien. C'est vrai que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, en y repensant. Je me souvins de certaines remarques de Jake face à mon optimisme, mais j'étais comme ça. Je n'y pouvais rien.

-Je vais chercher quelques chargeurs à la cave, et prévenir les deux autres, reprit Ellie. Je reviens.

Ellie descendit à la cave, et je l'attendis dans la cuisine. Si ces deux hommes voulaient vraiment des problèmes, je préférais encore ne pas avoir à les affronter seuls. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre, je réussissais à les voir, vaguement. David me vit, et me fit un sourire, qui me gêna un peu, il faut le dire. Ellie reparut près de moi, un sac à dos avec elle, auquel était accroché son arc et son carquois. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer cette arme. Elle me tendit deux chargeurs que je mis dans ma poche.

-Allons-y, me dit-elle après avoir soufflé un bon coup

J'opinai, et ressortis de la maison avec Ellie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 (Ellie)**

_"Everything happens for a reason."_

David et James. Ces deux-là ne m'inspiraient aucune confiance, franchement. On aurait plutôt dit des pervers, en fait. Surtout David. Trop poli pour être honnête. Et Sherry qui joue les naïves en les traitant d'"altruiste". Magnifique. Pendant qu'elle m'attendait dans la cuisine, je suis descendu voir les mâles alpha dans la cave qui se regardaient distraitement, chacun d'un côté du matelas sur lequel Joel avait paressé involontairement les dernières semaines. Ils me regardèrent arriver d'un air curieux, et, évidemment, ce fut Joel qui parla le premier.

-Ellie ? Vous êtes déjà revenues ? me demanda-t-il

-Ouais, répondis-je. Nous avons eu un imprévu. Deux connards qui nous proposent leur aide.

Je me penchai au-dessus du sac de Joel, où étaient les munitions, et je mis des flèches supplémentaires dans mon carquois et deux chargeurs dans mes poches pour Sherry. En parlant d'elle, j'anticipai déjà la réaction de Jake quand il saura que j'emmène sa copine dans un camp de psychopathes présumés.

-Vraiment ? dit ce dernier d'un ton incrédule

-Vraiment, répétai-je. Vous restez là, et si on n'est pas revenues dans cinq heures, vous nous rejoignez. Le camp est près de la prairie. Tu te souviens Jake ? Là où on a trouvé les biches la semaine dernière.

-Ouais, je vois, me dit Jake. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Sherry…

-Je sais, t'inquiète, le coupai-je. Si je peux veiller sur un futur quinquagénaire, je peux faire de même pour une charmante blondinette infiniment plus sage, ricanai-je

Jake ricana, après avoir jeté un regard plein de sens à Joel, et, contrairement ce à quoi je m'attendais, Joel aussi a ri. Mais de ce rire fatigué qui me fait me sentir mal pour lui. J'avais dit que les médocs étaient pour Sherry, pour protéger Jake et Joel, mais j'espérais qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'assez fort pour soigner un mec avec un bout de bide en moins. Je glissai les bouts de provisions qu'il nous restait en trop pour la matinée ainsi que quelques munitions en plus dans mon sac à dos fétiche, et je me dirigeai vers l'escalier. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers les deux compères, qui me regardaient partir, l'un avec un air inquiet et l'autre avec un air curieux.

-A plus les gars, lançai-je en faisant un vague geste de la main. Ne vous entretuez pas.

-Je n'attaque pas les personnes âgées, s'esclaffa Jake

-Et moi je ne fais pas dans le détournement de mineurs, ajouta Joel d'un ton mauvais

Jake grimaça, et je ris franchement en montant l'escalier. Dans ta gueule, insolent. Je réussis à me calmer au moment où je rejoignais Sherry, qui regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. En tenant l'une des bretelles de mon sac d'une main, je tendis les deux chargeurs que j'avais mis dans ma poche à Sherry, qui les prit pour les mettre dans ses poches, avec un air reconnaissant. Je soufflai. Espérons qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas aujourd'hui.

-Allons-y, dis-je après mon soupir

Sherry acquiesça, et me suivit à l'entrée, où les deux clodos nous attendaient, en se regardant. Je n'avais pas oublié de prendre le petit pistolet que Joel m'avait donné, au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de dégainer mon arc.

-Nous revoilà, déclarai-je, car les deux lascars ne nous avaient pas vu

-Bien, dit David en se retournant vers nous. Vous nous suivez ?

-Ouais. Et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, on vous donnera en pâture aux dégueulasses. C'est clair ?

-C'est très clair, dit David avec une ombre de sourire. Suivez-nous.

Ok. Soit il était carrément cinglé, soit il ne me prenait pas au sérieux, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de particulièrement cinglé. S'il croyait que je n'en étais pas capable, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Voire plus loin, même. Néanmoins, je m'inquiétais un peu pour Sherry. Pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre, au contraire. Mais parce qu'elle semblait… naïve. Prête à vouloir faire confiance à des inconnus qui ne nous tirent pas dessus au premier coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, elle marchait à côté de l'autre type, James. Comme si elle voulait lui parler. C'est vrai que, quand j'y pense, je ne l'ai jamais vu ouvrir la bouche, ça me rendit curieuse. Toujours aussi prudente, j'allai le voir, à mon tour, ne quittant toutefois pas David des yeux.

-Tu es muet ou quoi ? lançai-je

Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui lancer une fléchette dans les yeux.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule

-Non, au président des Etats-Unis… Mais oui, c'est à toi, trou du cul !

Sherry ricana, et au loin, je crus voir que même David avait fait de même. James, lui, ne réagit pas à ma provocation.

-Je n'ai juste rien à dire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment sûr, là où vous vivez ? demanda Sherry l'air de rien

-Ouais. On fait notre possible : barricades, tours de garde. Il arrive que quelques Runners réussissent à entrer, mais ce n'est rien d'ingérable.

-Ces trucs ont des noms ? dit Sherry d'un ton qui paraissait dégoûté

-Ouais. Les Runners, c'est évidemment ceux qui sont encore capables de courir. Les Clickers, ce sont ceux avec les grosses têtes, mortels mais pas très vifs. Et après, il y a les Bloaters. Les gros lards. Les plus dangereux. Non seulement ils sont très résistants, mais en plus ils propagent les Cordyceps. Il faut donc être doublement prudent quand on les affronte.

-C'est noté, dit Sherry en opinant

Si je me souvenais ce que Jake avait raconté, Sherry avait déjà vécu une apocalypse dûe à un virus, donc les notions lui étaient nécessaires, sans doute. Du coup, je m'étonnais encore un peu de sa naïveté touchante. Les gens gentils comme elle, ça ne courrait pas les rues, surtout maintenant. Remarque, c'était sans doute aussi parce qu'ils étaient tous morts.

J'accélérai le pas pour rejoindre David, qui me regarda arriver avec une expression que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-il avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche

-On est bientôt arrivés ? J'aimerais avoir les médocs le plus vite possible.

Pendant une seconde, je ricanai intérieurement en me demandant si Jake et Joel ne s'étaient pas encore entretués. Mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit David. Encore quelques minutes, ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord.

Je remis la bretelle de mon sac à dos en place, et David regarda derrière nous. Sûrement pour vérifier que James et Sherry nous suivaient. Puis il me regarda de nouveau, avec un petit sourire. Je trouvais ça vraiment craignos. Pas son sourire en lui-même - en fait si, un peu - mais surtout le fait même qu'il sourie. Il faut dire à ma décharge que, ces derniers temps, les gens que je rencontre font tous la gueule à cause du merdier dans lequel ils sont, ou alors je les bute avant qu'on fasse connaissance.

-Il a l'air pratique, ce sac à dos, me dit David de but en blanc. Où l'as-tu eu ?

Je détournai le regard sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite. C'était Riley qui m'avait offert ce sac. Je n'étais pas émotive d'habitude, mais cet enfoiré avait trouvé un des seuls sujets sur lesquels je l'étais. Mais il n'avait aucun besoin de le savoir, et je n'avais aucune envie de le lui dire, de toute façon. Alors j'improvisai.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un centre commercial désert, il y a un an. C'est vrai que c'est toujours bien d'avoir de quoi stocker des trucs, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme neutre

-Tu as eu de la chance. Les survivants que nous avons trouvé avant vous avaient à peine de quoi se vêtir. Et depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous, avec Sherry ?

Là par contre, je n'eus pas besoin de mentir.

-Depuis quelques semaines. On s'entraide comme on peut.

-Comment a-t-elle été blessée ? demanda David d'un ton concerné

-Une partie de chasse qui a mal tourné, improvisai-je. Un autre groupe de survivants hostiles a dû la prendre pour un cerf, ajoutai-je avec un faux rire

-Tu es méchante Ellie, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé, derrière nous

-En tous cas, elle a l'air d'aller bien, nota David

-C'est une dure, comme je l'ai dit. Et elle est droitière. Mais on n'a pas de quoi désinfecter. Ce serait trop con qu'elle survive à la blessure occasionnée par la flèche et qu'elle crève dans son vomi dans deux jours parce que sa blessure s'est infectée.

-Ce n'est pas faux, admit David avec un faux rire

Le silence se réinstalla, et lorsque je vis le camp de loin, j'entendis Sherry beugler derrière moi.

-James ! s'écria-t-elle

Je me retournai en même temps que David, pour voir le James affalé par terre, alors que Sherry venait de tirer dans la tête d'un Clicker qui avait sans doute essayé de sauter sur l'autre. Au loin, nous vîmes, probablement tous en même temps, la nuée de Runners qui arrivait vers nous. Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre que nous étions dans la merde.

-Courrez ! déclara David

Sherry aida James à se relever, et nous nous mîmes donc à courir vers le camp. En haut d'une espèce de barricade, je vis une fille loucher sur nous, mais dès qu'elle vit David à côté de moi, elle donna l'ordre d'ouvrir la barrière, et lorsque nous fûmes entrés tous les quatre, la barricade se referma sur les dégueus. Bien. Autour de nous, dans le camp donc, il y avait trois maisons en bois, qui semblaient être habitées. Selon la taille des maisons, je devinai que soit ils n'étaient pas nombreux, soit ils s'entassaient comme des sardines. Sherry s'arrêta près de moi pour reprendre son souffle, et regarda autour d'elle à son tour.

-Ça va ? lui lançai-je

-Oui. Pas de vertiges pour l'instant.

-Bien, continue comme ça. Je vais coller au cul de David pour qu'il nous donne les médocs, et après on se casse d'ici.

-D'accord. Sois prudente.

-Comme toujours. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, répliquai-je

-Sans doute, dit Sherry avec un rire nerveux. A plus tard.

Je remis mon sac bien sur mon dos, et retrouvai David en train de discuter avec la nana qui nous avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait une grosse écharpe bleue et violette, le même manteau vert que David, ou du moins il y ressemblait vachement, mais en dessous, elle avait une petite jupe violette, des collants noirs qui semblaient épais, et des bottines noires. Elle tenait encore son arme, une sorte de fusil à lunette qui avait silencieux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle me dévisagea que David remarqua ma présence.

-Ah, Ellie, me dit-il. Je te présente Dahlia, notre plus fervent garde du corps, et de loin notre meilleure tireuse.

-Salut, dis-je

-Salut, me dit-elle. Que font ces filles ici, m'sieur David ?

-Elles s'en sortent par elles-mêmes, à quelques kilomètres au sud. Je leur apporte mon aide, voilà tout.

-Elles sont dignes de confiance ?

-Je le pense, oui. Je leur donne quelques antibiotiques, elles en ont besoin.

-Et après elles s'en vont ?

-Je suis là, déclarai-je après m'être raclé la gorge bien comme il faut

-Excuse-moi, Ellie, dit David avec un rire nerveux. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher tes médicaments, tu peux me suivre ?

-Ouais. Je te suis.

-A plus Ellie, me dit la Dahlia, l'air de rien

-A plus.

Je suivis donc David, toujours prête à dégainer, en regardant les quelques personnes que je croisais, qui m'avisaient d'un air soit curieux, soit gêné. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas eu de visiteurs depuis un moment. Enfin, nous entrâmes dans une espèce de cabane, plus grande que les autres mais qui ressemblait vraiment à une cabane. C'était là qu'ils accumulaient leurs vivres, il y avait là-dedans plus de boîtes de conserves que je n'en avais jamais vu dans n'importe quelle base des Lucioles. David s'arrêta près d'une étagère, et me fit signe d'approcher. Je vins donc pour le rejoindre.

-Si tu veux des provisions, tu peux te servir. Nous en avons d'avance, me dit-il

Décidément, cette gentillesse me paraissait vraiment suspecte. Toutefois, je n'aurais jamais une autre occasion. Tant pis. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je le plombe.

-Ouais, finis-je par dire. J'en prends quelques unes, et on se barre une fois qu'on a les médocs.

-Bien entendu, dit David avec son sourire qui me paraissait tordu

Je pris mon sac d'une bretelle, et je pus mettre des boîtes de conserve de fruits au sirop, de légumes en boîte et de viande longue conservation, et je lorsque je remis mon sac sur mon dos, j'entendis des cris dehors. David comprit en même temps que moi, et nous nous dirigeâmes en même temps vers la sortie. Des Runners erraient dans tous les coins, massacrant les quelques personnes désarmées qui étaient sorties de leur maison. Au loin, je vis la tireuse d'élite décapiter des Runners à chaque coup de feu. En effet, elle était douée. Près d'elle, Sherry aussi assurait, et elle me fit un grand coucou entre deux coups de feu. Je jouais surtout du couteau sur les abominations pour aller la rejoindre, et, derrière moi, David faisait feu avec son fusil de chasse. Lorsque nous fûmes près de Dahlia, David s'adressa à elle.

-Où est James ? demanda-t-il

-Il a été piégé dans le local à médicaments. J'ai déjà envoyé des gens l'aider.

-Bien. Dès que ça se sera tassé, vous aurez vos médicaments, dit David en nous regardant, Sherry et moi

-Merci encore, dit Sherry

-C'est normal.

Sans crier gare, Dahlia tira vers Sherry, car un Clicker avait réussi à s'approcher d'elle. La balle avait frôlé l'oreille de Sherry, en faisant bouger ses cheveux. Sherry la remercia du regard, et Dahlia rechargea son arme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de subir une vague d'admiration jalouse. Crâneuse, va.

-Vous devriez aller aider James, vous aussi, nous dit soudain David. C'est par là, dit-il en montrant une direction. Il vous donnera les médicaments quand vous le rejoindrez.

-Ouais, on fait comme ça, dis-je. Viens Sherry.

-Je te suis.

Sherry chargea son flingue, et nous fûmes partis vers notre remède.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 (Sherry)**

_"Stealthy as the night, baneful as the dawn."_

Dans une nuées de monstres, Ellie et moi nous sommes dirigés vers le bâtiment où James était bloqué avec les médicaments qu'Ellie voulait pour Joel. Même si, à bien y penser, peut-être qu'elle voulait réellement me soigner, moi aussi ? Je ne pouvais l'affirmer.

Je ne dus pas beaucoup tirer, pendant notre trajet, car Ellie massacrait la plupart des Runners avec son couteau de poche. Cette fille avait une sacrée rage de vaincre, j'en étais un peu jalouse. Je me dis tout simplement qu'elle était aussi motivée pour sauver Joel, le mettre hors de danger. Encore une fois, je trouvais leur relation touchante, et j'eus beaucoup de mal à perdre mon sourire idiot en pensant ça.

Nous fûmes arrivées à destination quelques minutes plus tard, et un énorme contaminé essayait de forcer la porte de la cabane qui contenait les médicaments. Un Bloater, si je me souvenais de la classification que m'avait donnée James. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il était bel et bien à l'intérieur, il nous faisait des grands signes depuis une des fenêtres. Je me tournai vers Ellie pour lui proposer un plan d'action, mais elle avait déjà assailli le mastodonte.

-Ellie ! m'écriai-je

-Hé, gros tas de merde ! cracha-t-elle. Par ici !

Ellie ramassa un caillou par terre, et le jeta dans la figure du monstre, qui se retourna vers nous. Elle prit son petit pistolet, et me regarda d'un air explicite. Je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, même si ça ne me plaisait pas. Le monstre la regarda d'un air… illisible.

-Cache-toi le nez ! me dit-elle. Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle, Lady Gaga, ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe au monstre d'approcher. Viens jouer avec moi.

Le Bloater rugit et marcha vers Ellie, diffusant une fumée épaisse, et je me souvins de ce détail-là, aussi : le Bloater diffuse de quoi contaminer les gens. Je le contournai, alors qu'il poursuivait Ellie courait dans tous les sens, et entrai dans la cabane.

-James ! Où es-tu ? lançai-je en entrant

-A l'étage !

Dans les escaliers, je tirai une balle dans la jambe de chaque monstre que je croisai, les faisant tomber comme des bouses dans les marches, et je rejoins James à l'étage, qui affrontait un Bloater tout seul. Je lui tirai deux balles dans le dos pour qu'il se détourne de James. Ça réussit, le Bloater se dirigea vers moi. Et je me mis à courire. Oups, j'aurais dû songer à un plan…

A force de courir partout, je me rendis compte que la cabane, qui me paraissait petite vue de dehors, était en fait assez grande. Ou alors, je tournai en rond, ce qui n'était pas impossible. La résistance du Bloater fit que je fus rapidement sans munitions, et ce gros lard montait les escaliers beaucoup plus vite que je le pensais. En plus, je devais garder mon bras devant la bouche, donc ma mobilité était réduite. Après un tour supplémentaire, James me rejoignit, avec son arme à la main.

-Tu as un plan ? me demanda-t-il

-Non, pas vraiment. Je pensais le faire tomber dans l'escalier, mais il est tellement plus résistant que les autres larbins.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

-Comment ça ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un mur, en attendant le monstre, et au moment où il nous fonçait dessus, nous nous décalâmes pour qu'il se cogne. Quelques coups de feu dans ses genoux pour le ralentir encore, et nous fûmes repartis.

-Il y a trois Bloaters qui se sont incrustés, reprit James. D'habitude, ça n'arrive jamais, la faille ne peut pas être aussi grande. Je pense que quelqu'un nous a trahis, et a ouvert les barricades.

-Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ? Et pourquoi ?

-Non. Mais je pense que ça a un lien avec votre arrivée, à Ellie et toi.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demandai-je, un peu intriguée

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

J'accusai le coup, parce que moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas. Dehors, quelqu'un cria quelque chose, et James me força à m'arrêter. Un cocktail molotov venait de passer par le fenêtre, et le Bloater prit feu juste devant nous. Nous en profitâmes pour sortir de la cabane, et la jeune Dahlia était juste près de l'entrée, avec un deuxième cocktail à la main. Elle me regarda arriver avec une certaine appréhension, et regarda son camarade.

-Tu as leurs médocs ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Ah ouais. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai oublié.

James se tourna vers moi, et souleva son manteau et son t-shirt pour sortir une pochette en papier, qu'il avait soigneusement cachée. Il me la tendit, et remit ses vêtements en place.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je avec un sourire

-Je t'en prie. Maintenant, filez.

Comme si elle avait entendu le dialogue, et au moment où je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle était devenue, Ellie réapparut, avec un air satisfait sur le visage que je ne m'expliquais pas. En fait, je vis qu'elle regardait la pochette de médicaments que j'avais dans les mains.

-Ce sont les médocs ? demanda-t-elle

-Ouais, dit James avant moi. Des antibiotiques, des anti-douleurs et du désinfectant. Comme je ne sais pas pourquoi vous en avez besoin, j'ai pris la base.

-Super, dit Ellie avec l'ombre d'un sourire

-Où est David ?

-Je l'ai laissé près de la cabane à provisions, où il s'organise avec d'autres gens pour refaire la barricade. Il pense qu'elle a été sabotée.

-Donc tu avais raison, dis-je à James, avec qui j'avais eu cette discussion peu avant

-Mais qui ? lança Dahlia, que j'avais un peu oubliée

-Bref, on vous laisse enquêter, nous on va y aller, dit Ellie d'un ton rapide. Hein Sherry ?

-Euh oui oui, dis-je un peu prise au dépourvu. Et encore merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit James d'un ton soudain plus sombre

Je le regardai, un peu surprise, et Ellie me prit par la main pour qu'on s'en aille. Derrière nous, Dahlia nous fit un grand signe de la main, auquel je répondis comme je pus, étant donné qu'Ellie me tirait avec elle. Nous arrivâmes à la barricade, et alors que nous étions sur le point de sortir, un homme, apparemment d'un certain âge, nous barra la route. Il semblait blessé, et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Il me regarda d'un air suppliant, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, son regard se figea lorsqu'il vit Ellie, et son expression se tordit en un mélange étrange de tristesse et de colère.

-C'est elle ! C'est elle ! répéta-t-il en montrant ma jeune amie

Ses cris rameutèrent les ouvriers qui réparaient la barricade autour de nous.

-Hors de mon chemin le vieux ! s'écria Ellie en serrant la pochette de médicaments dans sa main libre

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je

-Il ne faut pas la laisser partir ! beugla l'homme de plus en plus fort

A côté de moi, Ellie sembla perdre patience, et lâcha ma main pour prendre son arme. Les gens qui regardaient se rapprochèrent, comme s'ils voulaient arbitrer.

-Bouge de là ! s'écria-t-elle sur le même ton

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer, moi aussi ?

-Ellie, calme-toi, dis-je à ma camarade

-Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ne veulent pas nous laisser partir ? dit Ellie sans me regarder. Je savais que c'était un traquenard cette merde !

L'homme se rapprocha de nous en boîtant, et au moment où il allait tirer son arme, dont je voyais dépasser le manche de sa poche, un coup de feu retentit, et une balle transperça le crâne de l'homme pile entre les deux yeux. Je me retournai pour voir d'où il venait, et, bien entendu, mes soupçons se portèrent sur la tireuse d'élite, même si elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Mais cette dernière était plus loin, son fusil était dans son dos, et elle avait une expression horrifiée, les mains devant sa bouche. Autour de nous, la foule sembla s'agiter, et Dahlia accourut vers nous.

-Partez ! Vite ! nous dit-elle en nous poussant

Ellie et moi n'avons même pas eu le temps de réagir, que nous étions déjà dehors, alors que la porte de la barricade se refermait derrière nous. Derrière, j'entendais les protestations de la foule, qui semblait nous accuser, et Ellie rangea son arme et me reprit la main.

-On se casse, avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis, me dit-elle d'un ton impérieux

-D'accord, dis-je d'un ton vaincu

Nous nous éloignâmes donc du camp, les voix s'atténuaient de plus en plus, et elles disparurent lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau dans la forêt. Pendant le trajet, Ellie semblait concentrée, dans ses pensées, et j'osai à peine lui parler. Cependant, je me sentis obligée, au bout d'un moment, car cette histoire m'intriguait.

-Ellie ?

-Quoi ?

Son ton était neutre. J'avais la nette impression que soit elle ne m'écoutait pas, soit elle allait éluder la question que j'allais poser. Et aucune de ces perspectives ne me plaisaient.

-Tu connaissais cet homme, c'est ça ? tentai-je

Ellie se tourna rapidement vers moi, et se replongea dans sa contemplation du vide, après avoir poussé un soupir.

-Je crois, ouais, me dit-elle après une courte pause. Ce n'est pas bien clair.

-Peux-tu t'expliquer ?

-Le jour où Joel a eu son accident, j'ai dû affronter toute seule une bande de trous de balle qui voulaient nous tuer. Je pense que ce type en faisait partie, qu'il a survécu, et qu'il voulait trouver de l'aide dans le camp de David.

-En tous cas, lui il t'a reconnu, notai-je

-Tu penses que tu pourrais oublier le visage de la personne qui a tué un ou plusieurs de tes potes ?

-Mais cet évènement date d'il y a des semaines, non ?

-Ouais. Apparemment, il a erré un moment, en se soignant comme il pouvait, et au final, au moment où il pensait trouver de l'aide, il se fait buter. La vie est vraiment une pute.

J'avais déjà entendu Jake dire quelque chose comme ça. Moi, j'aurais choisi d'autres mots, mais j'avais eu mon lot d'événements marquants, alors je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. 'Mais la vie avait parfois de bons côtés', avais-je envie de dire à Ellie. 'Elle t'a permis de rencontrer Joel, à moi de rencontrer Jake, et ensuite elle nous a permis de tous nous rencontrer'. Mais ça faisait un peu moralisateur romantique, et je savais que ce n'était pas le genre d'Ellie, alors je m'abstins.

En parlant de Joel et Jake, je me demandai comment ils allaient. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'Ellie et moi étions parties, alors si ça se trouve, ils étaient déjà partis. Mais non, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Nous étions parties au début de l'après-midi, et il n'avait même pas commencé à faire sombre, alors ils devaient encore nous attendre. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à la maison où nous nous étions établis, Ellie se figea près de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-Callus n'est plus là, dit-elle d'un ton que j'entendais comme choqué

-Callus ? répétai-je

-Le cheval. Ne me dites pas que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et entra en trombe dans la maison, avant de dévaler les escaliers qui menaient à la cave. Je la suivis comme je peux, et j'arrivai peu après elle. La cave était vide.

-MERDE ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant furieusement son sac à dos par terre

Je regardai à mon tour près du matelas ensanglanté. Nos deux amis avaient disparu.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ah que voici un gros chapitre pour vous ! Une petite semaine avant le prochain, normalement. Allez allez ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 (Jake)<strong>

_"Never be optimistic. Things can always be worse."_

Après le départ d'Ellie, je me suis mis bêtement à marmonner dans mon coin. Joel, lui, eh bien… Dans son cas, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Il était assis contre le mur, à l'opposé de là où j'étais, les genoux repliés et les bras sur les genoux. Je n'étais moi-même pas un modèle d'optimisme, mais j'étais un putain de petit poney comparé à ce mec. Je ne l'avais que rarement vu sourire, maintenant que j'y pense. J'avais plus ou moins deviné, en parlant avec Ellie, qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il soie comme ça. Cependant, elle ne m'en avait pas dit plus. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, j'engageai la conversation avec monsieur bonne humeur.

-Hey, lançai-je

Joel leva la tête pour me regarder, et il fit une grimace. Il avait toujours une main sur son gros bobo.

-Tu devrais rester allongé, non ? Ce serait plus logique, non ?

-Peut-être, ouais, admit-il avec une autre grimace

D'un mouvement de la main, je virai les couvertures qui étaient amoncelées sur le matelas, pour que le convalescent puisse s'allonger. Je m'étonnai même à le recouvrir une fois qu'il était allongé. Sherry avait une influence étrange sur moi. Il y a quelques mois, je ne me serais pas préoccupé de ce mec, que je connais à peine malgré les quelques semaines qu'on a passées ensemble.

Ouais, en gros, j'avais une grosse envie de discuter.

-Hey, dis-je encore

Joel tourna la tête vers moi, l'air intrigué, et je posai la première des milliers de questions qui m'est venue.

-Tu faisais quoi avant de rencontrer Ellie ? demandai-je

-Comme tout le monde dans le coin. Je survivais comme je pouvais. Je faisais partie d'un petit groupe de survivants, dont je suis le seul rescapé. Ils se sont tous sacrifiés pour que je sauve Ellie.

-Oh. Merde.

Honnêtement, je n'avais rien de mieux à dire. La logique aurait voulu que je dise un truc du genre "je suis désolé", ou "toutes mes condoléances", mais rien ne sortit. Je n'étais juste pas fait pour dire ce genre de choses, je laissais toujours le côté sentimental à Sherry, d'habitude.

-Ouais. Merde, dit Joel en ayant un faux rire fatigué

-Et tu as quel âge en vérité ? ricanai-je

-La ferme, marmonna-t-il

Je poussai un soupir. Je n'étais pas doué pour la subtilité, mais apparemment, c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir une réponse pertinente de la part de Joel. Alors je réfléchis deux secondes, et repassai à l'offensive. S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça…

-Sinon ça va toi ? Tu ne douilles pas trop ?

-Ça va un peu mieux, ouais, dit-il. Je suppose que ça ira mieux quand les filles reviendront avec les antibiotiques.

-Et d'ici là, tu resteras tranquille, lui dis-je en fronçant involontairement les sourcils

-Ellie t'a vraiment demandé de veiller sur moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton que j'avais du mal à identifier

Je grimaçai. Non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire, qu'au fond, je tenais un minimum à sa sécurité. Une sorte de fierté masculine bizarre. Alors j'improvisai un joli faux mensonge.

-Non. Mais comme je lui ai demandé de veiller sur Sherry, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de lui rendre la pareille, tu vois ?

-Ça se tient, admit-il

Evidemment. Le principe même d'un faux mensonge, c'est que c'est vrai, donc que ça se tient, banane.

-En parlant de ça, ça fait combien de temps qu'elles sont parties ? demadai-je soudain

-Aucune idée. Ellie a parlé de cinq heures, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Je crois que j'ai vu une horloge dans la cuisine, tu pourrais aller voir ?

Je plissai les yeux un petit moment, et je vis un objet brillant qui était sur son poignet gauche.

-Ce que tu as, là, ça ne s'appelle pas une montre ? dis-je d'un ton sarcastique

-Elle ne fonctionne plus. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te demande d'aller voir l'horloge ?

-Pourquoi tu la gardes alors ?

Au lieu de me répondre, Joel se tourna sur le matelas, mais j'avais vu la tête qu'il faisait. Apparemment, j'avais touché un point sensible. Je crus deviner pourquoi il gardait cette montre, mais, alors que j'allais demander des explications avec un ton que je pris le soin de travailler pour ne pas paraître trop accusateur, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

-Un souvenir, dit-il simplement, d'un ton morbide. De ma fille.

C'était assez facile de deviner pourquoi sa fille n'était pas avec lui. Moi aussi j'avais mon lot de pertes, ayant perdu ma mère alors que j'étais encore relativement jeune. Je ne comptai pas mon père, évidemment… Du coup, je ne me forçai même pas pour prendre un ton compatissant.

-Je suis désolé, mec, lui dis-je

-Merci Jake.

Je buguai intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom. Mais est-ce que c'était un ton conciliant que j'avais entendu dans sa voix ? Comme s'il avait deviné que moi aussi j'avais perdu quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, en parlant de quelqu'un, je remontai un peu plus loin dans ma conversation avec Joel, et me levai pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Je vais voir l'heure, donc, dis-je l'air de rien. Je reviens vite.

-D'accord.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers l'escalier de la cave, je tournai la tête une dernière fois vers Joel. Il avait de nouveau la tête tournée vers moi, et je crus voir, dans son expression, comme de la reconnaissance. Je ne savais pas si je devais mettre ça sur le fait qu'il se sentait mieux après avoir crever l'abcès par rapport à sa fille, s'il se sentait redevable envers moi pour aller voir cette foutue horloge, ou pour les services rendus en général. Ce qui me paraissait énorme, encore maintenant.

-Je t'en prie, lançai-je avant de me lancer dans l'escalier

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire quant au caractère incongru de ce que je venais de dire, et me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine, à la recherche de l'horloge. Ellie et Sherry étaient sur le point de partir à la chasse, alors il devait être midi quand elles sont parties. Je trouvai finalement l'heure au-dessus du réfrigérateur, elle indiquait treize heures. Donc elles n'étaient parties que depuis deux heures. Bon, le fait de ne pas voir Sherry pendant aussi longtemps me foutait les boules, mais il n'y avait pas encore de quoi réellement avoir peur. Ça se trouve le camp où les deux autres les ont emmenées était plus loin. S'il était près vraiment près de la clairière, je pense qu'il faudrait bien deux heures pour faire l'aller-retour. Donc je pourrai recommencer à paniquer dans une demi-heure, disons. Super.

Tant que j'étais là, je décidai de continuer un peu mon exploration, malgré ma promesse à Joel de ne pas être long. Il était en sécurité à la cave pour l'instant, du moins. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtai à aller fouiller le salon, j'entendis le cheval gueuler dehors. J'avais oublié qu'Ellie avait gardé une alarme personnelle. J'allais voir ce que le canasson avait à beugler comme ça, même si j'avais une petite idée honnêtement. Je regardai discrètement par une fenêtre, et je vis des types armés arriver dans notre direction. Je me précipitai vers la cave, où je fis sursauter le vieux dans le plumard. Enfin, je crus que je le fis sursauter, car il s'était retourné brutalement vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il

-On a de la compagnie, dis-je en attrapant mon arme. Je vais leur dire qu'on n'est pas propriétaires et je reviens.

-Tu compte t'en occuper tout seul ?

-Evidemment, dis-je d'un ton faussement outré. Je ne veux pas d'une loque comme équipier.

-Je t'emmerde, râla Joel en se levant. Je peux me battre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, et je fus coupé par la bande de connards qui est entrée à l'étage. J'attendis patiemment que Joel se lève, une main sur sa blessure et une main attrapant son revolver, et je passa devant pour ouvrir la porte de la cave délicatement. Je regardai vite fait s'ils étaient dans le coin, et je repérai deux mecs dans le salon, et deux autres dans la cuisine. Près de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une gamine, habillée d'une veste, de gants, d'une jupe, de collants et de bottes rose bonbon - très crédible - avec un gros fusil de précision - très flippant. Je devinai à sa position stratégique qu'elle était le chef du petit groupe qui était présent. Elle semblait concentrée dans sa contemplation du paysage, alors je fis signe à Joel de me suivre. Nous marchâmes lentement vers les deux connard dans le salon, et lorsqu'un d'eux se tourna vers nous, nous nous cachâmes vite derrière le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança son collègue

-J'ai cru entendre un truc, mais j'ai dû rêver. RAS, lança-t-il plus fort, sans doute à ceux dans la cuisine

-RAS, répondit l'un des deux autres en question

Toujours cachés derrière le canapé, que je remerciais d'être près d'un mur, la gamine vint voir les deux qui étaient près de nous, toujours son fusil à la main. Je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer l'état de nos crânes si elle tirait à bout portant avec ce truc.

-Ils ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle

-Non, dit l'un des gars, alors que l'autre faisait les cent pas. Pourtant leur cheval est à l'entrée. Ils sont peut-être partis ailleurs ?

-Je ne pense pas, dit la fille en mettant son menton dans sa main. David a ramené deux filles au camp, seulement le rapport dit qu'il y avait une fillette et un homme mûr. Ce n'est peut-être pas elle, après tout ?

-Tu mets en doute l'instinct de Daisy ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit la fille avec un rire nerveux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient morts, mais en tous cas, ils ne sont pas ici. Je trouve étrange qu'ils aient abandonné leur cheval, par contre.

-Hé ! dit un mec que je n'avais pas vu disparaître. Y a une porte qui mène à une cave, et il y a des traces de sang !

Tous les membres de l'assistance, même Joel et moi, nous tournâmes vers le type. Bien évidemment, en me souvenant l'était du bide de Joel quand je l'ai rencontré, il était évident que le sang venait de lui. Et apparemment, la fille fit le même raisonnement que moi, car elle eut une sorte de sourire sadique qui me fit frissonner.

-Selon le rapport, l'homme était blessé, dit-elle. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Vous deux suivez-moi (elle montra les deux types du salon), et vous deux faites le guet (elle montra les deux types de la cuisine).

-Oui chef, dirent les deux autres en faisant une sorte de salut militaire

Bien ce que je pensais. La petite psychopathe était le chef de meute. Si j'avais cru revoir ça un jour… Elle partit donc dans la cave avec deux larbins, et les deux autres de la cuisine restèrent dans le salon, près de la porte, en se regardant dans le blanc de l'œil. Je faillis sursauter en sentant quelque chose me toucher le bras, et je me calmai quand je me rendis compte que c'était juste Joel.

-On devrait se débarrasser de ces deux-là, et aller plumer les autres en bas, me dit-il

-Ouais, intéressant, dis-je en acquiesçant. Comment tu veux procéder ?

Joel sortit de derrière le sofa d'un seul coup, et alors que les gars émettaient un gémissement de surprise, Joel les plomba avant qu'ils ne mettent leur main sur leur arme. Une balle dans chaque front, aussi vite, comme s'il n'avait pas eu à viser. Ce mec était un tueur, même à moitié mort. Ça doit être ça de survivre depuis longtemps. Je profitai du fait qu'on soit seul pour applaudir avec un sourire ironique.

-Quoi ? dit-il

-Tu as sans doute ameuté les autres d'en bas, mais pas grave, c'était le plan, ricanai-je

-C'est ça, soupira Joel

Juste après la cinglante répartie de Joel, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit, et Joel m'offrit un regard que j'eus du mal à comprendre. même si, après réfléxion, il paraissait évident. La fille sortit en fanfare avec ses deux sextoys, le fusil en joue, et elle vit le cadavre de ses deux collègues. La figure dégoûtée qu'elle fit était tout sauf sincère.

-Ce n'est pas possible, hoqueta un des types. Nous avons fouillé la maison.

Lui, par contre, paraissait réellement dégoûté.

-Vous avez dû rater quelque chose, dit la nana d'un ton sérieux. Recommencez.

-Oui, bien sûr, dirent les deux troufions en même temps

Un monta à l'étage, et l'autre retourna fouiller la cuisine, laissant la fille seule dans le salon. Joel sortit de derrière le canapé et la mit en joue. Bien évidemment, la réaction de la demoiselle fut immédiate, mais lorsque je sortis aussi de ma cachette pour la viser aussi, elle sembla se calmer. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, le type dans la cuisine revint, et Joel l'abattit sans préavis. Il fit de même lorsque l'autre revint de l'étage. Là, l'expression de la fille était éloquente. Elle était dépitée, pas triste.

-Quelle bande de débutants, soupira-t-elle en rangeant son arme dans son dos et en mettant les mains en l'air, confirmant mes pensées

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Joel avant moi, sans baisser sa garde, lui. Qu'avez-vous fait des deux filles dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

-Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, vous savez ? Vos parents ne vous ont pas appris les bonnes manières ?

-Mes parents t'emmerdent, pouffiasse, laissai-je échapper avec une grimace. Réponds à la question.

-Nous étions venus ici pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bel et bien seules, et je constate avec plaisir que ce n'est pas le cas. Et les deux demoiselles sont au camp nord, avec notre très cher chef altruiste. Il vous les rendra bientôt… peut-être.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'énerva Joel

-Même si David est très ouvert d'esprit, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Ses sbires attendront sans doute une occasion pour les tuer 'accidentellement', quand David aura le dos tourné.

-Quoi ? beuglai-je

La nana me regarda, et eut un sourire sonore, qui me fit buguer, encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demandai-je avant Joel, cette fois

-Tu ne sais _vraiment _pas qui sont ces gens, n'est-ce pas ? dit la fille avec un rire discret

Je regarda Joel rapidement, qui fronçait les sourcils. Je crus comprendre en même temps que lui où la fille voulait en venir, car il détourna rapidement le regard.

-J'en ai rien à branler de tes sous-entendus pourris, répliquai-je. C'est à moi de décider à qui je fais confiance. En plus, tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, sale gosse. C'est vous qui vous êtes mis dans de beaux draps.

La gamine plongea vers nous, et je tirai un coup de feu par réflexe. La balle lui passa à côté de l'épaule, et elle me fit une espèce de prise de soumission, ses jambes autour de mon bras et de mon épaule, là où je tenais mon flingue. Joel tira à son tour, mais elle esquiva le tir en me jetant à terre. J'atterris sur le dos, et, la tête à l'envers, je la vis mettre Joel à terre également, encore plus brutalement qu'elle l'avait fait avec moi. Elle prit son fusil à une main, posant le canon sur le front de Joel, et mon corps réagit plus vite que mon corps. Je me relevai en faisant une roulade arrière, et frappai son arme, la faisant tirer dans le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle sortit on couteau de sa botte, et le planta dans mon tibia, me faisant grimacer et m'immobilisant au-dessus de Joel. Ce dernier essayait de récupérer son revolver, mais l'autre pouffe shoota dedans avec un sourire narquois.

-Vous êtes trop mignons, tous les deux, lança-t-elle en rechargeant son fusil

Je passai outre ma douleur, et arrachai le couteau de ma jambe pour le planter dans la sienne. Elle fit une expression franchement surprise, et Joel, que je croyais endormi depuis temps, profita du fait que la gamine tombe vers lui pour lui foutre un bon gros coup de talon dans l'estomac, la faisant reculer. Je me relevai vite, ne la laissant mas reprendre ses esprits, et lui fis une clé de bras pour la coller contre moi. Joel se releva douloureusement, toujours se tenant la blessure, et ramassa son revolver pour la remettre en joue.

-Pas trop mal, pour un vieux mourrant et un petit con, ricana-t-elle

-Tu as parlé du "camp nord", tout à l'heure, dit Joel d'un ton de moins en moins patient. Où se trouve votre camp principal ?

-Eh bien…

Elle me mit un coup de boule, faisant que je lâchai légèrement ma prise, et elle récupéra son couteau dans sa jambe. La situation s'inversa, en quelque sorte. La fille fit un petit bond pour mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille, en encerclant mes bras au passage, et me mit son couteau sous la gorge. Tu parles d'une ironie.

-Maintenant, on va discuter, déclara-t-elle. Jette ton arme dans la cuisine, et laisse-moi partir. Sinon j'égorge ton copain.

Joel me regarda, et poussa un soupir. Hé connard, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Lâche-le et je jetterai mon arme, dit-il. Je t'en donne ma parole.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, vieux. C'est celui qui tient une vie dans ses mains qui décide, dans ce genre de cas. Ta parole contre la mienne, j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire la mienne.

Joel la garda en joue encore une bonne minute, avant de jeter son revolver vers la cuisine.

-Sage décision, dit la fille en me lâchant progressivement et en me prenant mon flingue des mains. Maintenant asseyez-toi sur le canapé, et regardez-moi partir.

Joel vint vers moi, en croisant la fille, et me prit par le bras, pour aller s'asseoir, comme elle nous l'avait demandé. Je m'assis à côté de lui en lui envoyant des regards obliques, mais il m'ignorait royalement. Enfoiré, va, juste au moment où je commence à avoir de la sympathie pour toi. La fille était dans le cadre de la porte qui séparait l'entrée de la salle principale, et elle mit mon flingue dans sa poche. A côté de moi, Joel semblait trifouiller le canapé

-Bye, les garçons, dit-elle en nous envoyant un baiser

Soudain, encore me faisant presque peur, Joel sortit un flingue de je ne sais où, et tira dans les deux genoux de la gamine, qui s'effondra en avant avec un gémissement de surprise. Je regardai Joel avec de grands yeux, et il se releva, toujours sa main droite occupée par sa blessure, pour boiter jusqu'à la fille, qui mangeait la poussière. Je le suivis, et je me délectai du regard hargneux de la salope, quand elle nous regarda arriver. Joel shoota dans son fusil pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'entrée, et la força à se mettre sur le dos.

-Tu m'as trompée ! lança-t-elle

Joel ne répondit rien. Il fit le tour de la nana, posa le pistolet qu'il avait sorti de nulle part près de lui et prit son couteau dans la botte de la folle, en le mettant sous le nez de sa propriétaire. Je n'osai ni parler, ni bouger.

-Je te le demande une dernière fois. Où est votre camp principal ? dit Joel d'un ton effrayant

-Tue-moi, ça vaut mieux, grimaça la fille. Je ne te dirai rien.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Joel planta le couteau dans l'épaule de la fille, qui poussa un hurlement. Il tourna le couteau dans la plaie, au sens propre, arrachant un autre hurlement de douleur à la victime, puis reprit le couteau pour poser la pointe ensanglantée sur le nez de la fille, qui reprenait son souffle.

-O_ù est votre camp principal ?_

-Je ne te… dirai rien… haleta la fille

Et au moment où Joel visait son autre épaule, elle émit un glapissement désespéré.

-Le village, à dix kilomètres à l'ouest, dit-elle d'un ton rapide. Pas l'autre épaule, je t'en prie.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce revirement, et Joel non plus, ça se voyait à sa tête, mais nous échangeâmes un regard entendu. Si ce David avait décidé de garder les filles, c'était sans doute là qu'il allait les emmener. Joel jeta un regard dédaigneux à la fille, qui essayait de bouger son bras droit, dont l'épaule était foutue, et Joel replanta le couteau dans la même épaule, avec force cette fois. La fille poussa un troisième hurlement, et Joel se releva en la menaçant de son arme miracle.

-Tu vas rester là, lui dit-il. Si je ne trouve pas Ellie et Sherry au camp principal, je reviendrai pour te tuer. Et si tu n'es plus là, je tuerai tous tes amis jusqu'au dernier, puis je te retrouverai. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair, dit la fille d'un ton résigné

Joel rangea son super-fusil dans sa poche arrière, et marcha en boitant légèrement jusqu'à la cuisine pour récupérer son autre arme. J'en profitai, quant à moi, pour arracher mon propre flingue de l'emprise de l'autre insolente.

-Vous allez vous faire tuer, dit-elle tout simplement. Tous. Si vous contrariez David.

-Je retiendrai ta dernière volonté, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Ne t'en fais pas.

Joel revint de la cuisine, et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous laissâmes donc la fille en plan, et nous dirigeâmes vers le garage où était le cheval. Perso, je ne me voyais pas monter là-dessus avec Joel, mais je n'eus même pas à ouvrir la bouche, en fait. Joel tomba en avant lorsque nous arrivâmes près du cheval. D'ailleurs, ce dernier hennit, comme s'il était inquiet pour Joel. Je me précipitai près de lui, inquiet moi aussi.

-Hé ! Ça va pas ? lui demandai-je

-Si ça va, dit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes. C'est juste que je suis un peu secoué.

-Ouais bien sûr. Et moi je suis Winona Ryder, dis-je, acide. Viens, appuie-toi sur moi.

-Non, dit-il sèchement

-Tu peux marcher, donc ? tentai-je

-Ouais, dit-il en se remettant debout

-Alors marche, putain ! beuglai-je

Joel sembla se secouer à ce moment-là, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait tiquer, et il se posa difficilement sur le cheval. J'allai ouvrir la porte du garage, et revint près du cheval.

-Moi je peux marcher, lui dis-je. Je veillerai sur le cheval et toi, tant qu'à faire.

-Super, dit Joel avec une ombre de sourire. Je me sens rassuré.

Je ricanai, et nous sortîmes donc du garage. Je me remis à penser à Sherry, et à ce que je ferais à quiconque lui fera du mal, à elle ou à Ellie. Ouais, en fin de compte je m'inquiétais aussi pour cette petite conne. Mais je mettais ça sur le fait que Joel, lui, tenait vraiment à sa sécurité, et avait torturé une fille presque innocente pour savoir où il la retrouverait. Difficile de contrarier un mec avec autant d'ardeur à protéger ceux qu'il aime. Alors attendez-nous, les filles. On vient vous sauver.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 (Sherry)<strong>

_"Sacrifice is a choice you make. Loss is a choice made for you."_

Je dus parler à Ellie pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme. J'avais presque envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais non seulement je pensais la connaître assez pour savoir que ça ne passerait pas très bien, mais en plus, ça serait sans doute un mensonge de lui dire ça. J'osai à peine m'approcher d'elle, alors qu'elle était tombée à genoux près du matelas.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? lançai-je, à tout hasard

Ellie se retourna vers moi comme si je l'avais piquée, et je crus voir qu'elle avait les yeux brillants.

-Quelle question. On va les chercher ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et en ramassant son arme

-On ne sait même pas où ils sont, tentai-je

-Et alors ? On s'en fout ! On suit les traces du cheval, et on bousille tout ce qui…

Ellie fut coupée par un bruit qui venait de la cuisine. Nous eûmes un regard entendu, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bruit, l'arme à la main. Nous étions entrées un peu vite, alors nous n'avions pas vu les cadavres qui étaient semés par-ci par-là dans l'entrée. Et le bruit venait d'une jeune fille qui était en train de ramper dans la cuisine. Elle ressemblait un peu à Dahlia, le sniper de David, mais elle semblait plus jeune, elle était habillée en rose bonbon, ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, et son épaule droite était blessée. Elle avait même laissé une belle traînée derrière elle, alors qu'elle rampait vers ce qui ressemblait à un fusil de précision.

-Hep ! l'interpela Ellie. Bouge plus sinon je t'achève !

La jeune fille se figea, en râlant un bon coup, et j'emboîtai le pas à Ellie, qui s'approchait d'elle, toujours aussi prudente. Quant à moi, je me demandai, en ayant à moitié la réponse cependant, ce qui s'était passé pendant que nous n'étions pas là.

-Toi ! s'exclama la fille en regardant Ellie. Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompée !

-Je m'en fous de ton histoire, cracha Ellie. Où sont partis les mecs qui étaient dans cette maison ?

-Ah, c'est donc ça ? dit la fille en se mettant assise en se tenant l'épaule. Vous les protégiez.

-Ouais. Et si tu ne veux pas que je te bousille l'autre épaule, tu as intérêt à me dire où ils sont allés.

La fille eut une sorte de rire nerveux fatigué, et elle se serrait l'épaule en grimaçant. Je la voyais jeter des regards au fusil à lunette de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Donc c'était bien son arme. Ellie mit la fille en joue, et s'approcha. Je la suivis d'assez près, et je sentais qu'elle bouillonnait. La jeune fille, elle, nous regardait avec détachement.

-Alors ? Où sont-ils ? répéta Ellie, de moins en moins patiente, alors que l'autre ne répondait pas

-Ils étaient inquiets pour des filles, dit la demoiselle. Enfin, c'est que disait le barbu blessé. Alors je lui ai donné l'emplacement de là où je _pensais _qu'elles seraient.

-Tu les as envoyés sur une fausse piste ? dit Ellie d'un ton franchement remonté

-Non. Le monsieur m'a demandé où vous étiez, et je lui ai dit où je _croyais _que vous seriez. Je l'ai mis en garde, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je pensais que David vous aurait gardées.

-Pourquoi pensais-tu ça ? demandai-je avant Ellie

-C'est un collectionneur. Vous pensez sincèrement que tous les gens de son camp sont là de leur plein gré ? dit-elle avec un rire amer

-Je le savais ! s'exclama Ellie. On a bien fait de se barrer ! Il faut aller chercher les autres !

J'acquiesçai d'un air déterminé, et j'attendis Ellie, qui allait déposer les affaires qu'elle avait eues chez David dans la cave. Puis je me retournai vers la jeune fille, qui l'avait suivie du regard. Elle avait dit que c'était le barbu, donc Joel, qui avait le plus participé à l'interrogatoire. Je me demandais s'il allait vraiment mieux. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : il tenait beaucoup à Ellie. La preuve étant qu'il avait torturé une gamine pour savoir où elle était. Pendant que je faisais les cents pas, la fille me suivait du regard, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-Le rouquin est avec toi ? lança-t-elle soudain

-Oui, dis-je un peu étonnée quand même. Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez en restant avec ces deux-là, dit la fille d'un ton plus que sérieux. Tous les survivants qu'ils ont croisés sont morts. Prenez-en de la graine et quittez-les dès que vous pourrez.

-Les survivants qu'ils ont rencontrés étaient hostiles, répliquai-je. Ils auraient pu faire des accords, mais ils ont juste ouvert le feu.

-Ça, c'est leur version des faits. Et je ne parle pas de leurs ennemis, là. Tous ceux avec qui ils ont fait équipe sont morts, aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demandai-je un peu sur mes gardes, même si j'avais bien compris

-Qu'ils portent la poisse, voilà tout. (Je pense que si elle n'avais pas l'épaule blessée, elle les aurait haussées). Ne dis pas que je ne vous aurais pas prévenus.

Ellie revint à ce moment-là, et me tendit un chargeur de pistolet. Je la remerciai du regard et je me tournai vers notre invitée.

-Que fait-on d'elle ? demandai-je

-Laissons-la pourrir là. Si Joel est plus blessé que lorsque nous sommes parties, je reviendrai me défouler sur son cadavre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton froid

Ellie passa devant, en me faisant signe de la suivre, alors je lui emboîtai le pas. Sauf que, évidemment, l'inconnue me rappela une dernière fois, alors qu'Ellie franchissait le cadre de la porte d'entrée.

-C'est pour toi que je dis ça, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée

-C'est à moi de choisir à qui je fais confiance, lui répondis-je

-C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que le rouquin a dit. On verra dans quel état tu vas les trouver, lui et tonton tortionnaire.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant d'aller rejoindre Ellie dehors, qui était en pleine inspection de preuves. Je la voyais farfouiller par terre, et je compris ce qu'elle faisait juste avant qu'elle ne me le confirme.

-Les traces de Callus sont encore fraîches. Ils n'ont pas dû partir il y a longtemps.

-Quand bien même, nous n'irons certainement pas aussi vite que le cheval, même s'il porte deux personnes d'un certain poids, notai-je

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il y a des traces de pas juste à côté des traces de cheval. Joel est dessus, et Jake marche à côté, je pense. Donc ils n'iront pas spécialement vite. Allez, viens.

Ellie se mit à trottiner en suivant scrupuleusement les traces par terre, et je la suivis comme je pouvais. C'était bien le moment pour avoir des vertiges, tiens. Ellie sembla le voir, car j'aurais juré qu'elle avait ralenti. Elle me demanda si j'allais bien, et je lui répondis que oui, mais je la vis sourciller. Elle n'ajouta rien cependant. Au final, ce fut moi qui relança la conversation, en repensant à quelque chose qui me travaillait depuis un petit moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur la vie de Joel ? demandai-je

Ellie fit une tête surprise, mais répondit à ma question.

-Pas grand-chose. Le strict minimum. Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu veux savoir ?

-Oui. Sais-tu qui est Sarah ?

Ellie tourna rapidement le regard, et me regarda de nouveau après. Oui, elle le savait, et je devinai à son expression que c'était au moins aussi triste que je le pensais. Là encore, elle confirma mes pensées lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-Ouais. C'est la fille de Joel. Il l'a perdue il y a vingt ans.

-Oh, dis-je simplement

-Il t'en a parlé ?

-Non. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans la cave, il a dit ce nom lorsqu'il m'a vue. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Ellie me regarda d'un air qui m'échappait, et mit une main dans sa poche intérieure pour en sortir une photo. Elle me la tendit, et je compris, en la prenant et en voyant la charmante petite blonde avec Joel. Il m'avait pris pour sa fille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir à la fois très triste et assez flattée. Je rendis la photo à Ellie, et une autre question me vint à l'esprit.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies cette photo ?

-C'est la veste de Joel, dit Ellie en agitant ses bras, faisant voir que les manches étaient trop grandes pour elle. C'est celle qu'il avait quand il s'est blessé. Regarde.

Ellie me montra le trou dans la veste, auquel je n'avais pas fait attention avant, et en effet, il était entouré de sang, et était pile là où Joel était blessé. Je trouvais que le fait qu'Ellie mette la veste de Joel pour se protéger du froid était assez mignon, à bien y réfléchir.

-Bon je la range, dit Ellie en remettant la photo dans la poche intérieure de la veste. Il m'écorchera vive si je l'abîme, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux

-J'imagine, dis-je, réellement amusée quant à moi

Après ces bons mots, nous reprîmes notre marche. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où la piste des garçons nous mènerait, mais j'espérais qu'ils allaient bien. Enfin, je savais que Joel était blessé, mais il était assez en forme pour faire passer un interrogatoire, et j'étais sûre que Jake le protégerait. En fait, j'espérais surtout qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé. Ellie semblait toujours aussi concentrée sur son inspection de traces, sans ralentir cette fois, et je réussis à la suivre comme il fallait, une fois les vertiges passés. Je ne voulais pas la distraire, alors je la suivis en silence. Mais au bout de quelques heures - je voyais qu'il commençait à faire plus sombre - ce fut elle qui reprit la parole.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Mes vertiges ont disparu, pour le moment.

-Ah mais attends, j'ai gardé de l'aspirine. Il faut qu'on fasse une pause de toute façon.

Ellie s'arrêta près d'un arbre et posa son sac, avant de se mettre à fouiller dedans. Je me penchai derrière elle, regardant ce qu'elle faisait d'un air curieux. Elle sortit une pochette, l'une des deux que Jame nous avait remises, et me la tendit, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

-Merci, dis-je d'un ton reconnaissant

-Je t'en prie, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Je pris rapidement quelques cachets, avec de l'eau, et je rendis ses affaires à Ellie, qui les remit dans son sac avec un air concentré. Au début, je me dis que c'était à cause de l'organisation de son sac, mais en fait non. Elle se redressa comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait sursauter, et me regarda en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Je compris ce qui n'allait pas : les feuilles bougeaient non loin de nous, quelqu'un n'était pas loin. Ellie mit sa main à son arme par réflexe, et je fis de même. Une silhouette sombre apparut devant nous, les mains en l'air. une fois que mes yeux furent assez habitués à l'obscurité, je reconnus le type, avec sa veste et son bonnet.

-James ? tentai-je d'un ton surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

A côté de moi, Ellie le mettait en joue, les sourcils froncés, plus méfiante que jamais. Après une courte hésitation, je fis de même.

-Je suis venu négocier, dit James d'un ton qui m'échappait. Je ne suis pas armé.

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? répliqua Ellie d'un ton acide. Dis-nous ce que tu veux et fous le camp.

-Je voudrais te proposer de revenir au camp avec moi, dit-il en me regardant. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec cette fille, ajouta-t-il en montrant Ellie du regard

-Mais je t'emmerde, connard, dit Ellie d'un ton remonté. C'est à elle de décider.

-Ouais, évidemment. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches ce que cette gamine et son pote ont fait, il y a quelques semaines.

J'allais répondre la même chose qu'à la jeune fille qui était dans la maison, mais Ellie fit feu sur James, lui tirant une balle dans le bras. La coup de feu retentit dans la forêt silencieuse, et nous pûmes donc entendre la dizaine de personnes qui étaient postés en silence derrière James, qui se tenait le bras. D'autres coups de feu retentirent, Ellie me poussa derrière un arbre, et sauta pour se mettre à couvert également. Je sortis mon arme, et j'entendais vaguement James se relever. Dès qu'il fut debout, les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une issue pacifique à ce problème, lançai-je

-Dis à ta copine de se calmer, alors, dit James. Et nous nous engageons à ne pas faire feu sur vous.

Je rangeai mon arme dans ma poche, et je sortais de derrière l'arbre. Ellie m'envoya un regard désapprobateur. Je sentais qu'elle allait encore sortir une vulgarité quelconque, qui risquerait de nous compromettre, alors je pris la parole avant elle.

-Ça ira Ellie, murmurai-je en passant à côté d'elle. Je vous retrouverai, je vous le promets.

-Ne dis pas de conneries, répliqua-t-elle au même volume que moi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-Joel et Jake ont plus besoin de toi que moi. Ça ira, je te dis.

-Ils sont deux grands garçons, tu es… juste toi. Je viens avec toi.

-Ils ne veulent pas de toi. Laisse-moi faire, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Ellie acquiesça vaguement, je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas se rendre comme ça. Je la connaissais assez pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Je marchai lentement vers James, qui se tenait le bras blessé. Il regardait derrière moi, Ellie le mettait encore en joue. Je lui envoyai des regards explicites pour lui dire de ne pas s'en mêler, mais elle n'en fit rien. Dès que les autres types sortirent de leur cachette, Ellie fit feu sans pitié sur eux. Elle en tua quatre avant qu'ils ne ripostent. Moi, je fonçai sur James pour la plaquer au sol, mais j'ai été négligente. L'un des hommes qui avaient survécu posa le canon de son arme sur ma tempe. Toujours à genoux au-dessus de James, je réussis à mettre un croche-pied à l'homme qui me menaçait, et deux autres coups de feu se firent entendre. Deux autres hommes s'effondrèrent au loin - Ellie continuait son carnage - et, avant que mon propre adversaire ne se ressaisisse, j'attrapai mon arme à ma ceinture pour lui tirer une balle dans la jambe. J'en profitai ensuite pour tirer dans le dos d'un homme qui se rapprochait un peu trop d'Ellie, encore occupée contre deux types qui essayaient de la cerner.

A ce moment précis, James sembla se réveiller, et me poussa avec force, me faisant vaciller franchement en arrière. Il se pencha à son tour au-dessus de moi, et prit son arme, cachée dans la ceinture de son pantalon, pour me la mettre sous le menton. Ellie, qui avait arrêté de tirer depuis un moment, était toujours cachée derrière un arbre. Elle devait s'être arrêtée de tirer car elle avait vu la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Je réussis à pencher la tête en arrière, pour la voir approcher, en mettant James de nouveau en joue.

-Je veux te juste sauver, putain ! me dit-il, en appuyant le canon de son arme sur mon menton

-C'est bon Ellie. Laisse-nous partir, lançai-je à mon amie

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question, Sherry, répondit cette dernière. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Je t'en prie, dis-je d'un ton… suppliant. Si je viens avec toi, tu me promets que tu la laisseras partir ? dis-je à James

Il fit une grosse grimace. Apparemment, le service que je lui demandais était au-dessus de ses forces. Il regarda rapidement Ellie, et me regarda de nouveau. Je crus voir un réel élan de souffrance dans son regard, malgré l'obscurité. Il ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir, avant de se relever. Il me tendit même la main pour m'aider à me relever, en rangeant son arme dans sa ceinture. Ellie ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait, apparemment concentrée sur les faits et gestes de James.

-Je te le promets, dit-il. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

James me tendit sa main, avec une expression qui m'échappait, et lorsque je la pris, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je vis Ellie tomber dans les feuilles, et je relevai juste mon regard juste pour voir la crosse d'un fusil frapper mon front. Alors que je perdais connaissance, je vis le visage de James une dernière fois.

-Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse. Bonne nuit Sherry.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bon, en attendant le prochain POV Jake, j'ai ajouté un OC mystérieux !**

**Régalez-vous (ou pas ^^). Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 (Liam)<strong>

_"Things are never what they seem to be."_

Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermé dans cette cellule ? Probablement assez longtemps. Il faisait assez chaud quand j'ai été capturé, et là, il neigeait.

Même si mes 'hôtes' étaient assez effrayants, ils me traitaient bien. Ils me nourrissaient, et quand le temps s'est rafraîchi, ils m'ont apporté des vêtements plus chauds. Du coup, ça me faisait me demander pourquoi ils me gardaient dans une cellule. Surtout que, avec le temps, j'avais appris à passer entre les barreaux pour avoir plus de nourriture. J'avais eu quelques maux de tête au début, mais ils n'ont pas duré longtemps. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je ne me suis pas enfui ? Eh bien c'était parce que j'avais essayé une fois, et que les mitrailleuses pointées sur moi ainsi qu'une balle d'avertissement dans les côtes m'avaient dissuadé. Ils m'avaient soigné, quand même, mais le message était clair. Du coup, je revenais toujours quand un garde quelconque, chargé de me surveiller, repassait devant ma chambre particulière.

Enfin, particulière. Pas tout le temps.

De temps à autres, en quelques temps, j'avais un compagnon de cellule. Il ou elle était toujours clairement plus effrayé que moi, alors qu'il ou elle était toujours traité de la même manière. La seule différence, c'est que, pour une raison dont personne ne m'a jamais parlé, ils finissaient par disparaître au bout de quelque jours. Un homme, qui semblait plus gradé que les autres et qui m'a dit s'appeler James, m'a seulement dit qu'ils servaient au bien commun ailleurs. Une sorte de système de tâches, sans doute. Je lui demandai à lui, aussi, pourquoi moi je ne bougeais jamais de ma cellule, mais il ne me dit rien.

Un jour, un peu avant les premières chutes de neige, j'eus droit à la visite du grand chef en personne. Je le compris quand je vis les trois hommes qui l'encerclaient, et la position de James, qui était à l'affût comme un chien de garde. Le chef eles calma d'un geste de la main, et les congédia. Je me retrouvai face à lui, la grille nous séparant, évidemment. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'approcher, contrairement à mes gardes habituels qui gardaient leurs distances. Je m'approchai de la grille aussi, intrigué, et cela sembla plaire au chef, qui me sourit.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'un ton poli. Je m'appelle David. Je ne crois pas connaître ton nom.

-Personne ne me l'a demandé, admis-je. Je m'appelle Liam.

-C'est un joli nom, dit David en continuant de sourire. D'où viens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas où je suis né, j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune. J'ai grandi dans la zone de quarataine de Boston, et j'ai dû fuir les infectés il y a… deux mois, je crois.

-Tu crois ? dit David d'un ton amusé

-On perd un peu la notion du temps en regardant par la fenêtre, monsieur, dis-je moyennement amusé

Oui. Aussi bien traité étais-je, ma situation n'était pas drôle. David alla me répondre, mais je passai à l'attaque. Je voulais mes réponses.

-Pourquoi vous me gardez ici, au fait ? repris-je. Que sont devenus les enfants qui étaient là avant ?

-Ils ont été transférés ailleurs, dit le grand chef après une courte hésitation. Ils étaient assez vieux pour servir dans mon camp.

Il mentait. Un des garçons qui était là avant était plus jeune que moi. Je lui avais demandé, c'était une manière plus ou moins normale de commencer une discussion, d'apprendre à se connaître. Même si au final, je savais que mes amis potentiels disparaîtraient. Je ne savais pas à quoi rimait la mascarade de David, mais ça me plaisait de moins en moins.

-C'est donc ça. C'est un recrutement forcé, compris-je. Alors pourquoi y ai-je échappé pendant aussi longtemps ? Vous allez attendre huit ans, que je sois majeur, pour me jeter dans une mine, c'est ça ?

Attendre d'être majeur pour être mineur. Si je n'avais pas dit ça enfermé dans une cage, j'aurais sans doute trouvé ça hilarant.

En attendant, l'expression de David devint illisible. Il avait perdu son sourire. Sans doute avait-il compris que j'avais deviné son baratin. Toutefois, quand il reprit la parole, il restait courtois, même s'il ne souriait plus.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Liam.

-Alors quoi ? J'aimerais comprendre.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pas pour l'instant. Je reviendrai te voir.

David tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. Je l'appelai, sans succès apparent, sauf qu'il s'arrêta. Je crus qu'il m'avait ignoré, il commença à se tourner vers moi, mais il se ravisa, et sortit de la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Moi, je tombai sur les fesses dans ma cellule rembourrée à la paille. Bon sang.

Après les premières chutes de neige, alors que les mots de David me tourmentaient, j'eus une nouvelle visite de James. Je me levai comme par réflexe, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un 'venait me voir'. Il est entré avec trois autres hommes. Il portait une femme blonde dans ses bras, et je vis d'où j'étais qu'il était blessé au bras. Un des autres types portait une jeune fille sur une épaule, et un autre avait un sac à dos violet dans les mains. James posa son colis sur la table dans la pièce où il se trouvait, et me regarda distraitement avant de s'adresser aux trois autres, en se tenant le bras.

-Mettez-la dans la chambre d'hôte, dit James au type qui trimballait la fille, qui devait avoir mon âge. Je m'occuperai personnellement de notre autre invitée.

-Tout de suite, dit le type qui portait la fille

Celui qui portait le sac le posa sur la table à côté de la femme endormie, et sortit avec son collègue qui était venu les mains vides, alors que le troisième ouvrait rapidement la cellule pour presque jeter la fille dedans. Je lui offrai un regard réprobateur, mais il m'ignora royalement avant de partir à son tour. Dans la pièce, James tournait en rond, et, après un coup d'œil rapide à ma nouvelle co-détenue qui était bien dans les pommes, je décidai de m'adresser à mon surveillant préféré.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demandai-je

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dit James en se faisant un garrot. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que tu ne seras plus seul dans cette cellule.

-Oui, j'ai vu, dis-je en regardant de nouveau la fille. Et que comptes-tu faire de celle-ci ? demandai-je en voyant celle qu'il avait posée sur la table

-Ça non plus, ça ne te regarde pas. Apprends à rester à ta place, gamin. Les affaires d'adulte ne sont pas pour toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Certes, il n'était pas d'un type vraiment amical, d'habitude, mais là je sentais clairement de la froideur dans les paroles de James. Je me demandais ce que ça signifiait. James finit son bandage, et alla ouvrir la porte avant de récupérer son otage et de s'en aller. Je poussai un soupir et allai me rasseoir dans mon coin, en attendant que ma nouvelle amie daigne se réveiller.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. James et les autres étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi, et la nuit venait de tomber quand elle s'est réveillée. Bien sûr, son premier réflexe a été de se tenir la tête.

-Les enfoirés, râla-t-elle

Elle regarda autour d'elle un moment, et son regard se figea sur moi. Elle parut sur la défensive.

-Tu es qui toi ? me demanda-t-elle

- Je m'appelle Liam. Et toi ?

-Ellie, dit-elle après une courte hésitation. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je suis un prisonnier, comme toi. Depuis une éternité maintenant.

-Je vois, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Il ne faut pas que je reste là, ajouta-t-elle en se collant aux barreaux. Sherry a besoin de moi.

-Sherry ? demandai-je

-Ouais. Une blondinette qui était avec moi quand on s'est faites capturer.

-Ah mais je l'ai vue. James a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper personnellement. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire, en revanche.

-Putain ! cracha Ellie en donnant un coup de pied dans la cage

C'était peut-être une exagération, mais j'avais l'impression que cette fille avait beaucoup plus de rage de vaincre que moi. Pas parce qu'elle était vulgaire, ni parce qu'elle était catégorique sur ses désirs, mais parce que la grille avait bougé quand elle avait frappé dedans. Je ferais donc en sorte qu'elle ne me frappe pas, à l'avenir.

Après son accès de violence, elle colla sa tête entre les barreaux, comme désespérée, et je m'approchai d'elle, prudemment. Soudain, elle releva le regard vers l'extérieur de la cellule, et parut avoir comme une illumination.

-Dis, il y a des gens qui surveillent ta cellule ? me demanda-t-elle

-Fréquemment. Pourquoi ?

Ellie me montra le sac que l'un des hommes de James avait laissé sur une petite table, dans la pièce.

-Y a tout mon bordel, là-dedans. Si je réussis à faire en sorte qu'un de ces gros débiles me donnent le sac, on pourra se tailler d'ici. Sauf si tu préfères rester ici, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon expression, qui devait être sceptique

Je ne dis rien, soupirant légèrement à cause de l'enthousiasme de ma colocataire. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si je voulais partir. Le principe même de la prison dorée. En réalité, je pense que je le voulais. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de partir, c'était la garde permanente. Mais à nous deux, Ellie et moi, qui sait ? On arriverait peut-être à quelque chose. Elle semblait en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres, en tous cas.

Elle resta encore un peu près de la grille, comme pour surveiller l'arrivée d'un surveillant, mais quelques minutes plus tard, comme personne ne venait, elle poussa un gros soupir et alla s'asseoir. Je la suivis du regard, avant d'aller m'asseoir dans mon coin, dans ma position presque fœtale, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, mes bras sur mes genoux et ma tête sur mes bras. Mes yeux ne voulaient pas quitter Ellie, qui était assise en dessous de la fenêtre, les jambes pliées. Elle finit par me regarder aussi, et je détournai le regard.

-Tu dis que ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? me demanda-t-elle. Combien de temps à peu près ?

-C'était le début de la saison tombante quand j'ai été capturé.

-Tu veux dire l'automne ? dit-elle d'un ton curieux. Ça veut dire que tu es là depuis plusieurs mois.

-C'est ce que je pense, aussi. Mais j'ai une mauvais notion du temps.

-Tu as quel âge ? Tu ne dois pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

-J'ai treize ans, admis-je. Et toi ?

-Quatorze. Tu as l'air plus vieux.

-Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, me souvins-je

Même si j'étais incapable de me souvenir qui d'autre me l'avait dit. Je laissai un silence maladroit se réinstaller, malgré le fait que j'avais encore envie de parler avec Ellie. Alors je dis quelque chose qui me surprit moi-même.

-Tu veux ton sac, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Mais aucun connard ne veut se ram…

Elle s'interrompit en me voyant me lever, avec un air déterminé, et j'utilisai ma bonne vieille technique de passage entre les barreaux. Je regardai vite fait de chaque côté, en sortant seulement ma tête de la pèce. Personne dans les couloirs. Ça c'était louche. Je rentrai dans la pièce, et j'attrapai le sac d'Ellie. Je le fis passer entre les barreaux, et elle se leva d'un bond, alors que je rentrai dans la cellule. Ellie me regardait d'un air qui me paraissait plus qu'estomaqué, après avoir ramassé son sac.

-Comment tu fais ça ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête. Alors que tu es plus carré que moi.

-C'est un coup que j'ai pris.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé à essayer de t'enfuir ?

-Si, dis-je en levant mon t-shirt, pour lui montrer le bandage de ma blessure. Vois le résultat.

-Oh. Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en sortira tous les deux.

Ellie posa son sac sur le sol, et commença à fouiller dedans. Elle sortit une boîte de conserve de nourriture, et me la tendit. Je la pris d'un air étonné, c'était des pêches au sirop. Ellie sortit ensuite une autre boîte, ainsi qu'il couteau papillon. Elle s'assit en tailleur, et ouvrit sa boîte de pêches avec son couteau, avant de me tendre la main. Je compris, en lui tendant ma propre boîte. J'étais admiratif devant sa dextérité, et cela me conforta dans l'idée que c'était une guerrière. Elle reposa son couteau devant elle, et tendit sa boîte en avant, avec un petit sourire. Là encore, je mis du temps à comprendre. je choquai donc ma boîte contre la sienne, et nous nous mîmes pour ainsi dire à table. En mangeant ma première pêche, j'eus une révélation.

-Où as-tu trouvé ces pêches ? lui demandai-je

-On me les a données, dit Ellie avec une hésitation, entre deux bouchées. Pourquoi ?

-C'est les mêmes que je mange ici.

Ellie se figea d'un coup, les yeux grand ouverts, et regarda sa boîte de pêches avec une expression qui m'échappait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ajoute une réplique dramatique, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-En tous cas, elles sont bonnes, tentai-je

-Ouais. Et après manger, on se taille.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Oui, j'avais vraiment envie de m'en aller. Et j'étais sûr qu'Ellie allait m'y aider. Je me demandais toutefois ce à quoi elle avait pensé quand je lui avait dit qu'elle avait les mêmes pêches que celles que je mangeais dans ma cellule. Bien décidé à savoir, je recommençai à lui poser des questions. Ça et le fait que j'avais encore envie de lui parler.

-Qui t'a donné ces pêches ? demandai-je d'un ton contrôlé

-Un sale type qui s'appelle David. Même si je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance.

C'était donc ça. Je compris quel rapport elle avait fait. Les conserves que lui avait cédées David étaient aussi pour les prisonniers. Apparemment, elle ne lui avait jamais accordé sa confiance, et je venais de lui donner une raison valable de ne pas le faire. Chouette.

-Maintenant, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas net, ajouta Ellie. Grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que ce connard de James a prévu pour Sherry, mais s'il lui a fait du mal, je le tuerai. De même si David est derrière la disparition de Jake et Joel.

-Tous ces gens sont tes amis ? demandai-je

-Ah ouais, dit-elle. Je vais te raconter cette histoire.

Ellie finit ses pêches au sirop et me raconta son histoire. Elle avait commencé par rencontrer Joel, un autre survivant qui avait pour mission de la ramener dans sa 'famille' (les guillemets étaient audibles dans la phrase d'Ellie) de l'autre côté du pays, mais après un accrochage, Joel a été blessé et Ellie a dû s'occuper de lui toute seule. C'est quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle a rencontré Jake et Sherry, d'autres survivants qui avaient déjà affronté une apocalypse zombie, et tous les quatre vivaient ensemble comme ils pouvaient. Jusqu'au jour où David et James leur sont tombés dessus, en leur proposant leur aide. Je grimaçai, car c'est aussi comme ça qu'à commencé mon emprisonnement. Sherry et Ellie ont suivi David et James, dans l'espoir d'avoir des provisions et surtout des médicaments pour Joel, et Jake est resté pour veiller sur le blessé. Seulement, quand Ellie et Sherry ont réussi à s'enfuir du camp, Joel et Jake n'étaient plus dans leur quartier général. Et c'est quand elles sont parties, Sherry et elle, à leur recherche, qu'elles sont tombées sur James et ses amis et qu'ils les ont capturées, après une résistance moyenne.

-Et toi ? me demanda Ellie. Tu es seul dans cette cellule depuis plusieurs mois ?

-Pas exactement. J'ai eu quelques codétenus avant toi, mais ils ont tous disparu au bout de quelques semaines. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui leur était arrivé. C'est après la disparition du premier que j'ai essayé de m'évader.

-Je vois, dit Ellie en sourcillant méchamment. Finis ton dessert, on se barre de cette prison de merde.

J'acquiesçai encore silencieusement, et dès que j'eus fini mes pêches, je sortis en premier de ma cellule, les gardes étant encore invisibles pour une raison qui m'échappait, et je réussis à trouver le trousseau de clé dans l'un des tiroirs de la tavble basse. J'ouvris la cellule pour Ellie, qui ramassa son sac à dos quand même avant de partir, et nous fûmes partis dans les couloirs.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le chapitre, avec un chouïa de retard ^^'**

**Fin foireuse au rendez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 (Jake)<strong>

_"Freedom is an invitation to chaos."_

La route jusqu'au village décrit par l'autre connasse fut non seulement plus rapide que prévu, mais elle fut aussi calme. Je m'attendais à ce que quelques trous de balle quelconque viennent nous emmerder, mais ils n'en firent rien. Comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de mieux à foutre. Ce qui était tant mieux, remarque. S'ils avaient débarqué en nombre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu bien gérer avec l'autre loque sur le canasson. Bon, il assurait, mais je n'étais plus sûr de rien. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Joel lui-même était silencieux. Il devait utiliser toute sa concentration pour rester assis sur le cheval, au lieu de s'effondrer sur son dos comme un gros sac à patates. Parce que ouais, pour l'avoir porté, je sais que Joel est assez baraqué, donc assez lourd.

Alors que la nuit tombait, j'eus de nouveau envie de discuter.

-Hey Joel, lançai-je

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder. Je dis le premier truc qui me vint à l'esprit, même si je me rendis compte, sur le coup, que ce n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux.

-Tu penses que les filles vont bien ?

La figure de Joel me fit comprendre que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, en fin de compte.

-Moi je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien, repris-je. Sherry sait se débrouiller, et je sais que Ellie aussi. Elles veilleront l'une sur l'autre, ne t'en fais pas.

S'il était en mode sac à patates sur le cheval, je pense que je lui aurais tapoté l'épaule, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais là, son épaule était trop haunte. Et toucher les mains ou les cuisses des mecs, très peu pour moi. Alors voilà. Je restai dans le vocal. Mais étrangement, on aurait dit que ça marchait, car l'expression de Joel se détendit un peu.

-Ouais, tu dois avoir raison, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Je suis un peu inquiet pour Sherry, mais être pessimiste ne nous servira à rien.

-Voilà, dis-je. Ça c'est la bonne attitude.

Bien entendu, le fait qu'il ait dit qu'il était inquiet pour Sherry me fit carrément tout le tour du cerveau avant que je ne comprenne. Il pensait à elle à cause de ses vertiges, et il faisait confiance à Ellie pour veiller sur elle plus que le contraire, en réalité. La confiance que ces deux-là avaient l'un pour l'autre était assez touchante, il faut l'avouer. J'avais envie de dire que Sherry et moi étions au moins aussi proches, mais rien ne me le garantissait. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Même si la nuit tombait, je voyais les maisons au loin, car elles étaient éclairées. Si ce village était aussi peuplé qu'il ne le paraissait, la recherche de deux nanas aléatoires n'allait pas être simple. Autant dire chercher deux aiguilles dans une botte de foin. Quoique… Ellie, avec ses cheveux, ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver. Ce genre de couleur Schwarzkopf ne court pas les rues, je pense. Et puis Sherry… Je me dis que je la reconnaitrais n'importe où. Qui plus est, elles nous cherchaient aussi, sans doute. C'était évident que les cinq heures que nous avait données Ellie étaient passées, alors elles étaient sûrement rentrées, et, ne nous trouvant pas dans la baraque, elles étaient parties à notre recherche, aussi. Si seulement Joel le parano n'avait pas psychoté.

En parlant de lui, il se tourna vers moi, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, et me montra quelque chose du regard. Je regardai donc dans la même direction que lui, et une barricade était visible. Avec deux trous de balles qui montaient la garde. Evidemment.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? On peut essayer de jouer la diplomatie ? demandai-je

-Honnêtement, je n'ai plus envie de parler à quelque étranger que ce soit dans cette partie du pays, répliqua Joel d'un ton presque froid. Mais si tu veux essayer, je t'en prie. Je reste à bonne distance.

-Ok, monsieur pessimisme tragique. J'y vais.

Je dépassai le cheval, après lui avoir tapoté l'arrière-train - au cheval, hein ? - et j'entendis Joel râler. Je l'ignorai pour m'approcher lentement des trouffions qui gardaient la barricade. Joel était vraiment discret, je n'entendais même plus le cheval derrière moi. En même temps, il avait compris, comme moi, qu'il était fiché dans le coin, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il continue à filer doux. Je ne savais pas comment ça se faisait que tout le monde connaissait son visage. Peut-être que, malgré son apparence de bled paumé, le réseau d'informations circulait bien. Je ne voyais que ça.

Les deux gardes me regardèrent arriver avec une certaine appréhension, et je mis les mains en l'air une fois que je fus assez près pour qu'ils me voient distinctement.

-Qui va là ? lança un des deux, en louchant sur mon arme à ma ceinture

-Je viens en paix, déclarai-je. Je viens pour…

Mais je fus coupé par une gamine en robe blanche flashi – qui cassait clairement l'oscurité qu'il y avait à ce moment-là – et qui passa entre les deux trouducs. Je crus voir le manche d'une arme qui dépassait de son épaule, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Elle me regarda vaguement, et se tourna vers ses deux collègues.

-C'est bon, ils peuvent rentrer, déclara-t-elle

-Tu es sûre ? demanda un des deux gardes

-Oui.

Joel réapparut derrière moi, et la fille fit une expression illisible quand j'aidais Joel à descendre du cheval.

-Mon nom est Daisy, et je suis la responsable en second de cet endroit. Donc, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda-t-elle

-Nous venons pour… commença Joel

Mais je lui mis la main devant la bouche. Je ne le voyais que trop dire cash qu'il venait chercher sa gamine et ma copine, et qu'il tuerait impitoyablement quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route.

-Des médocs, le coupai-je. Mon ami ici présent est blessé. Je l'ai soigné comme je pouvais, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne passe pas l'hiver. Vous auriez de quoi le retaper ?

Je n'avais eu de mal ni pour dire que Joel était mon ami, ni pour prendre un ton amical, ni pour improviser un autre faux mensonge. Comme quoi Sherry avait bel et bien une influence sur moi. Je ne savais pas si elle était bonne ou mauvaise, même si je penchais de plus en plus pour le côté bénéfique. En tous cas, c'était… bizarre.

-Jake, râla Joel en enlevant ma main de son visage

-Oui, je m'en étais douté. On a ce qu'il vous fait, ici. Suivez-moi. Vous devriez laisser votre cheval ici, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Joel

-Je préférerais le garder, répondit le vioque en serrant la renne de son cheval

-Comme vous voulez, dit Daisy en haussant les épaules

Nous nous mîmes donc à la suivre dans ce qui ressemblait bel et bien à un village, comme nous l'avait dit l'autre nana. D'ailleurs, quand je vis Daisy de dos, j'eus la confirmation de ce que j'avais soupçonné un peu plus tôt. Elle avait une arme. Un fusil à pompe avec une baïonette. Elle devait faire des ravages de dégueulasses avec ça.

Dans la tombée de la nuit, la ville était à peine éclairée. Je regardai autour de moi comme un touriste, et Joel marchait près de moi avec son canasson. Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un bâtiment, qui était beaucoup plus grand que les autres.

-C'est ici qu'on range notre bazar, déclara Daisy. SI vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre cheval, vous devriez vous séparer. Je n'ai besoin que d'un d'entre vous.

Je réfléchis. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Laisser Joel tout seul dehors avec son cheval dans un village où tout le monde nvoudrait peut-être le tuer, ou le laisser aller avec une apprentie sadique et son putain de fusil à pompe. Joel et moi on s'est regardés, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il se posait la même question que moi. La fille leva un sourcil, et Joel parla avant moi, finalement.

-Je reste ici le cheval, déclara-t-il. Rendez-le-moi en bon état.

-Evidemment, répondit Daisy. Suis-moi, ajoiuta-t-elle en me faisant signe

Je suivis donc, et je compris seulement à ce moment-là le sens de la phrase de Joel. Il voulait que je revienne en bon état. Trop sympa. Arrête, grand fou, tu vas me faire rougir.

Le grand bâtiment, qui était qualifié de mairie par la maîtresse de maison, était en fait une sorte de grand réfectoire, dans lequel rien n'était déplacé. De toute évidence, cet endroit était encore activement utilisé. Je regardai autour de moi comme un touriste, en faisant quand même un minimum attention à où je marchais, des fois que je sois assez poisseux pour marcher sur un truc que je ne voulais même pas imaginer.

Au final, la Daisy tourna presque brutalement dans une pièce, au bout d'un couloir, et je la remarquai juste à temps pour ne pas marcher tout droit comme un glandu. Je rentrai dans la salle, et elle me dit de l'attendre, alors je restai sans bouger dans la salle.

Mes pensées très organisées furent interrompues par un trouduc qui entra en trombe dans la pièce, comme essoufflé. Il me lança un regard oblique et alla rejoindre l'autre pouffe dans la pièce adjacente. La pièce était ouverte alors j'entendais ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Hé Daisy ! Le prisonnier prioritaire et la nouvelle se sont échappés ! s'exclama-t-il

-Quoi ? bégaya la nana. Tu es sérieux ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

-Comment est-ce possible ? La garde ne fait pas son travail ? râla Daisy

-Non. James a organisé un raid de dernière minute. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

-Mais quelle gourde ce mec ! Il ne sait pas dans quelle mouise il nous met tous. Tu as une idée de ce que David nous infligera s'il arrive quelque chose aux prisonniers ?

Je les écoutais distraitement jusque là, mais là, mon oreille se dressa. David, David… Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ce nom ? Impossible de me souvenir, sur le coup.

-Ouais ouais je sais !

-Bon, on reste calmes, reprit Daisy. De quand date la dernière ronde ?

-Il y a une heure, environ. Vers sept heures.

-Donc soit ils sont encore dans le village, soit ils sont dans les environs, conclut Daisy. Organise une ronde avec les gardes qui restent, et prends des volontaires si vous êtes moins de quinze.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Et c'est qui le type qui prend racine dans l'entrée ?

Je ricanai. Ils pensaient sincèrement que je ne les entendais pas ? Je ne suis pas encore dur d'oreille.

-C'est un touriste, répondit Daisy après une courte réflexion. Je lui donne des médocs et il se casse.

-Ah d'accord. Donc j'y vais, à plus tard.

Le type ressortit, en me saluant vaguement de la tête, et Daisy réapparut à son tour quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos rougeâtre qui semblait bien plein. Elle me le tendit, et je le mis direct dans mon dos.

-Comme je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il était question, j'ai mis des trucs bateau, expliqua-t-elle. Des antiseptiques, des anti-douleur et des bandages.

-Merci meuf, lui dis-je. C'est un grand service que vous nous rendez, là.

-De rien, c'est normal. C'est le credo de la maison. Maintenant, je vais te raccompagner.

Nous fûmes donc repartis dans les couloirs. Apparemment, elle pensait vraiment que je n'avais rien compris de ce qui se passait. Elle avait parlé d'un prisonnier, au début, donc je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ni Ellie ni Sherry, mais ils avaient parlé de deux prisonniers, et l'autre était une fille. Donc ce n'était pas impossible. J'en parlerai donc à Joel quand je le retrouverai. Mais avant je décidai de jouer les gourdes pour en savoir plus.

-J'ai cru entendre parler de problème, tentai-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ah oui, dit-elle. Ce sont des prisonniers qui se sont échappés. Rien d'ingérable, même si c'est bien la première fois.

-Vous faites des prisonniers ? demandai-je

-Oui. Monsieur David, le gérant en chef de cet endroit, est un idéaliste. Il recueille les voyageurs, leur donne du travail s'ils en veulent, et les gens hostiles, eh bien… Il leur offre une chambre particulière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, au lieu de les tuer. Comme ça, s'ils changent d'avis…

Soudain, j'eus l'illumination. David était le nom de celui qui avait 'kidnappé' Ellie et Sherry, et vers qui la petite conne que Joel et moi avons laissée dans la baraque nous avait orienté. Donc c'est lui qui emprisonne les gens ? Il fallait vraiment que je fasse un briefing avec Joel. Et vite.

-Ah ouais je vois, dis-je en ne laissant rien paraître

En un rien de temps, caché par notre discussion, nous fûmes de nouveau dehors. Joel vint vers nous, sans lâcher le cheval. Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais dans le sac, et, une fois que Daisy fut de nouveau dans le bâtiment, après avoir accepté humblement les remerciements même pas forcés de Joel, j'expliquai ce que je savais à ce dernier. Joel fronça les sourcils, sans doute avait-il fait le même raisonnement que moi quant à l'identité du deuxième prisonnier. A ce moment, derrière nous, les lumières du village s'allumèrent.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Ah que coucou ! ^^**

**Voilà un autre point de vue sauvage !**

**Je parle de perso, hein ? Pas de ce qui se passe dans le chapitre.**

**Quoique...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 (Liam)<strong>

_"The true location of Hell is inside the Heaven"_

Le bâtiment qui serait de quartier de détention était plus grand que je le pensais. En même temps, je n'étais pas allé bien loin, la seule autre fois que j'étais sorti de la pièce où était ma cellule. Au début, je voulais partir le plus vite possible, mais Ellie me rappela qu'elle avait envie de retrouver son amie Sherry avant. Soit. Moi je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant, alors je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais vu la manière dont elle avait poignardé sans pitié les quelques gardes que nous avions croisés et qui essayaient de nous ralentir, j'en déduis que c'était vraiment quelque chose. D'ailleurs, sur le dernier qu'elle a tué, elle a pris une arme, et me l'a tendue.

-Tu sais te servir de ça ? me demanda-t-elle

Je fis les gros yeux, en prenant le pistolet d'une main incertaine.

-Ça doit vouloir dire non, dit Ellie avec un rire nerveux. Je vais te montrer, ce n'est pas dur.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je. C'est que ça fait une éternité.

-Tu t'en es déjà servi, donc ?

-Oui. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. L'école militaire où j'étais était très stricte.

-Tu étais dans une école militaire ?

-Oui. Dans la zone de quarantaine de Boston.

Ce fut au tour d'Ellie de faire les gros yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demandai-je

-Moi aussi j'ai grandi dans la zone de quarantaine de Boston, dit Ellie. On devait être dans la même école.

-Peut-être. Allons-y, tes amis t'attendent.

-Ouais.

Une fois passé le choc, Ellie et moi nous mîmes de nouveau en route. Nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où pourraient être ses amis, mais nous n'avions qu'à chercher. En quelque sorte. Et en un clin d'œil, sans autre commentaire, nous fûmes dehors, au moment où les maisons s'allumaient dans le village où nous étions. C'était mauvais signe. Je me tournai vers Ellie, qui ne semblait pas du tout aussi inquiète que moi. Je commençais à croire que cette fille était imperturbable. Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air curieux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il semblerait que ces trouducs commencent à bouger. On ferait mieux de se grouiller de trouver les autres.

-Oui, acquiesçai-je. Par où commence-t-on ?

Au loin, je voyais effectivement les villageois s'agiter. Un garde, que je crus reconnaître, parlait à des jeunes hommes devant une maison. Comme s'ils voulait les recruter. Lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers nous, j'eus le réflexe de plaquer Ellie contre le mur derrière elle pour nous cacher. Elle râla, à cause de la surprise sans doute, mais ne se débattit pas. Elle devait avoir compris ce que je faisais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? me demanda-t-elle, pour confirmer mes pensées

-Un des gardes de ma cellule. Ils doivent organiser une ronde pour nous retrouver. Mais je me demande pourquoi on a pu s'échapper.

-Tu t'en plains ? dit Ellie d'un ton sarcastique en enlevant mes mains de ses épaules

-Non, bien sûr. Mais c'est étrange. Je me demande ce que James trafique.

-Pas moi, grimaça Ellie. J'espère juste pour ses couilles qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à Sherry.

J'eus un rire nerveux. Ellie avait vraiment un sacré caractère. C'était le genre de personne facile à cerner, et ça me plaisait assez. Nous nous sommes remis en route tout de suite après. Les villageois étaient encore plus en mouvement depuis que nous nous étions remis à bouger. Nous passions d'une couverture à l'autre en permanence, et mon ardeur à nous cacher sembla amuser Ellie. Ou alors, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle souriait. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire dans la subtilité.

Au moment où je me rendais compte qu'on se rapprochait de l'entrée du village, ce fut au tour d'Ellie de me plaquer sur le mur. Fort. Je laissai partir un gémissement à cause de la surprise, mais aussi à cause du choc. Cette fille était une force de la nature. Je réussis néanmoins à reprendre mon souffle pour reprendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

-J'ai vu Jake et Joel entrer dans le bâtiment, là, dit Elle en me montrant une maison de l'autre côté de la rue

-Tu es sûre que c'est eux ?

-Ouais. Ils sont assez reconnaissables, quand même. Allez viens, ajouta-t-elle en me prenant par le bras

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'Ellie m'attirait dans le feu de l'action. Entre deux gardes, le couteau papillon d'Ellie faisait des ravages. Même sans arme à feu, elle était dangereuse. Ni elle ni moi n'avons eu à tirer un seul coup de feu. Heureusement.

Nous sommes donc entrés dans la maison, toujours aussi prudents. L'endroit était particulièrement désert, c'était louche. On circulait dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions deux personnes dans une des pièces.

-Je ne suis pas trop chaud, Jake, dit une voix

-Parce que tu crois qu'on a le choix ? râla une autre voix. Allez, laisse-toi faire. Laisse-moi enlever ta chemise.

Je fis Ellie grossir les yeux. Je lui envoyai un regard interrogatif, mais elle m'ignora.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire tout seul, dit le premier

-Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée, ricana celui qui devait être Jake

Je voyais à l'expression d'Ellie qu'elle hésitait entre plusieurs émotions, et au final, elle a éclaté de rire en ouvrant la porte. Les deux hommes qui étaient dans la salle, l'un essayant effectivement d'enlever la chemise de l'autre. Ils mirent du temps avant de voir qu'Ellie était entrée, alors j'eus l'occasion de remarquer quel était le problème. L'un des deux, Joel donc, avait une grosse blessure grossièrement recouverte, et l'autre, donc Jake, essayait d'enlever la chemise de Joel d'une main, et avait un rouleau de bandages dans l'autre. Ce fut lui qui nous remarqua en premier, d'ailleurs, et qui s'éloigna vite de Joel, alors qu'Ellie riait encore.

-Je vous y prends ! déclara-t-elle toujours en riant. Vous vous faites des attouchements dans les coins !

Je compris à ce moment-là la raison de la première expression d'Ellie. Elle s'était imaginé des choses. Moi, je n'avais pas du tout l'esprit à ça.

-Ellie, se contenta de dire Joel, en se tenant la blessure

Il y avait une petite pointe d'agacement dans le ton de Joel, mais surtout du soulagement. Il était content de la revoir, ça crevait les yeux. Quant à Jake, eh bien... Il est tout de suite monté au créneau. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Je le compris tout de suite.

-Va te faire foutre, sale merdeuse ! On s'est inquiétés pour toi, alors je te déconseille de la ramener ! Et elle est où Sherry, d'ailleurs ?

Joel, qui semblait fatigué sans doute à cause de sa blessure, sembla se réveiller quand Jake a mentionné Sherry.

-C'est une longue histoire, éluda Ellie

-Et tu ne nous présentes pas ton petit-ami ? ajouta Jake en ricanant

-Je m'appelle... commençai-je

-Ça aussi ça fait partie de l'histoire, me coupa Ellie. Je prends deux minutes d'explication et on va chercher Sherry.

-Faut rafistoler le père fouettard, d'abord, dit Jake en montrant Joel. On a eu de la médecine ici.

Ellie acquiesça, et tout le monde prit place. Je m'assis dans un coin, comme par réflexe, je connaissais déjà cette histoire. Joel acceptait l'aide de Jake avec réticence pour les bandages, et Ellie racontant ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans notre cellule. Puis elle me présenta, et raconta notre évasion depuis. Elle eut fini juste quand Jake eut fini avec les bandages de Joel. Il n'allait certainement pas mieux - la blessure avait l'air assez grave - mais il allait pouvoir bouger plus aisément.

Joel et Ellie discutaient dans un coin de la pièce, alors que Joel essayait de remettre sa chemise. Je voyais comme il la couvait des yeux. Pas dans un sens amoureux, bien sûr, mais dans un sens protecteur. J'avais déjà cru remarquer que la veste qu'Ellie portait était trop grande pour elle, et je compris d'où elle venait en regardant Joel en face d'elle. Elle portait la veste de son ami, ce qui me fit penser que leur sentiment, leur désir de protection était plus que réciproque.

Pendant que je me perdais dans mes pensées, je ne vis presque pas Jake s'approcher de moi.

-J'ai raté un truc ? dit-il

-Comment ça ? répliquai-je

-Je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un t'ait mis au coin, ricana-t-il

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, dis-je avec un soupçon de sourire. C'est juste une habitude que j'ai prise quand j'étais en cellule.

-Eh bien maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Alors bouge ton cul avant que je ne le botte. Personne n'est prisonnier, ici.

Je ne savais pas si, derrière ses manières, ce Jake était vraiment attentionné à mon égard, mais en tous cas, je fus debout avant même qu'il n'ait l'idée ou l'envie d'esquisser la mimique de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il allait le faire, en plus. Non, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait. il m'a quand même fait un sourire en coin avant d'aller secouer les puces aux deux autres. j'étais à une assez bonne distance pour entendre à demi-mot ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le nom "Sherry" revenait plusieurs fois. Et c'était plus souvent Jake qui le disait. Avec une ardeur qui me parut évidente, et surtout différente de celle d'Ellie. Jake voulait sauver Sherry plus que quiconque, et je crus comprendre pourquoi en voyant l'éclat de fureur qui brillait dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Il l'aime. C'est évident.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il se tourna vers moi et approcha à grands pas. il me prit par les épaules.

-Toi ! Tu connais bien l'endroit non ? me dit-il

-Pas exactement. Je peux calculer la superficie des lieux avec des probas. En revanche, je ne sais pas où James a pu emmener votre amie.

-Merde ! s'exclama Jake en donnant un coup de pied dans un pied de table

Joel, que je n'avais pas vu bouger beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure, posa une main sur l'épaule de Jake, qui sembla se calmer. Ce fut au tour d'Ellie de m'approcher, mais un peu plus amicalement quant à elle.

-Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? me demanda-t-elle

-Dans un livre que James m'a prêté, au mois de septembre je crois. Il y avait la date d'emprunt sur le côté de la reliure.

-Tu as une mémoire photographique ? demanda Joel, d'un ton pas du tout accusateur

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et timidement. Cette capacité m'avait causé quasiment autant de problèmes qu'elle en avait résolu.

-Super, dit Jake. Tu nous as trouvé un petit génie.

-Très drôle poil de carotte, dit Ellie en riant

Je ris un petit peu aussi. Ils semblaient avoir le même genre de caractère, ces deux-là, c'était forcé qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Puis je compris quelque chose.

-C'est vrai que James m'amenait souvent des livres, pendant les premiers mois. Il passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque entre les missions.

-Tu veux dire... commença Ellie

-Je pense que James a emmené votre Sherry à la bibliothèque, conclus-je. C'est bien le seul endroit où personne n'ose le déranger.

Jake, Joel et Ellie eurent un regard entendu entre eux, et me regardèrent tous les trois en même temps. Comme si j'étais leur dernier espoir. A bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute le cas. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais, mais bon. Soit. Je m'y ferai.

-Bien. Suivez-moi. Et soyez prêts à faire feu, dis-je avec un ton sans joie

-Ouais ouais, dit Jake. Nous te suivons.

Je sortis en premier de la pièce, après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche quand même, et je fis signe au trio de me suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que nous ressortions de la maison, Ellie accéléra le pas pour me rattraper, le pistolet à la main. Je crus voir que son regard vagabondait au niveau de ma taille, mais je n'en eus la confirmation que lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Tu es gaucher ? me demanda-t-elle

Cette question m'étonna, mais j'y répondis naturellement.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. Joel dit que tu es un cérébral, et que les cérébraux sont souvent gauchers. En plus, j'ai vu où tu as mis ton arme dans ton jean.

Voilà pourquoi elle regardait ma taille. Elle regardait où j'avais mis l'arme qu'elle m'avait donnée. Et effectivement, elle était du côté gauche de ma taille. A vrai dire, je l'avais pris par réflexe. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à penser à ce genre de détails, mais, dans ma mémoire, j'étais réellement plus gaucher.

-Ah bon, dis-je simplement

Ellie me fit un petit sourire, et retourna rejoindre les deux autres. Mais cette fois, comme nous avons dû resserrer les rangs pour se cacher plus efficacement, j'entendis leurs commentaires.

-Tu ne restes pas avec ton amoureux ? lança Jake, toujours aussi ironique

-Va te faire foutre, Albator, répliqua Ellie en dissimulant son hilarité

Joel poussa un soupir, et je souris aussi. Je profitai enfin d'une compagnie respectable, et j'espérais que ça allait continuer.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**(No comment !)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12(Sherry)<strong>

_"Love is a sinniful thing."_

Après l'incident de la forêt, je m'attendais à me réveiller ligotée, ou quelque chose du genre, avec une certaine incertitude quant à la solidité de la promesse de James quand il m'a affirmé qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Ellie. Mais en fin de compte, seul un de ces facteurs était réel, quand j'ai repris mes esprits. Je me suis réveillée non pas dans une cellule, comme je m'y étais attendue, mais dans une chambre, allongée sur un lit. Je n'étais même pas attachée.

Je me levai, un peu vite, il faut le dire, quand je pensai à quelque chose. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de vertiges. En fait, le dernier que j'ai eu date de juste avant notre altercation avec James et ses hommes. Là, je me sentais étrangement bien. Je profitai d'être seule pour faire le tour de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, car évidemment, la porte était fermée. Ça aurait été trop facile, sinon. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, ma chance ne m'avait pas tout à fait quittée.

La pièce n'était pas spécialement grande. Le lit double, presque contre le mur, prenait un tiers de la place, et il y avait à peine de quoi passer près du mur opposé, là où se trouvait la porte. Il y avait une table de chevet uniquement d'un côté du lit, j'en déduisis donc qu'une seule personne occupait cette chambre. Qui plus est, même la petite commode en face ne pouvait certainement pas accueillir les affaires de deux personnes. A côté de la dite commode, il y avait un bureau, sur lequel était posé un ordinateur qui semblait ne pas avoir fonctionné depuis une éternité, et une chaise à roulettes. J'essayai d'allumer l'appareil quand même. Aucun résultat. Bien sûr.

La porte aussi était fermée, alors je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit. Je me remis à penser à James, et sa promesse qu'il ne blesserait pas Ellie, et j'en profitais aussi pour réaliser quelque chose. A ce moment-là, dans la forêt, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait me sauver ? Me sauver de quoi ? Et pourquoi a-t-il eu autant de mal à accepter d'épargner Ellie ? Tout ceci, je me promis de lui demander quand il reviendra. S'il revient. Je posai nonchalamment ma tête sur l'oreiller, et je fermai les yeux avant même de m'en rendre compte.

Mon sommeil improvisé fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Je pensais, ou plutôt j'espérais que c'était James, mais je fus surprise de voir arriver Dahlia, la tireuse d'élite de David. Et je vis à sa tête qu'elle était aussi surprise que moi.

-Sherry ? me dit-elle d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ?

Je lui racontai rapidement ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, et Dahlia parut réellement surprise. J'en déduis qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce que James voulait de moi. Mince.

-Donc c'est Ellie la seconde prisonnière ? marmonna-t-elle

-Quoi ?

-Ma sœur Daisy vient de me dire que notre petit prisonnier prioritaire s'est évadé de sa cellule avec sa nouvelle codétenue. On doit les récupérer sans les blesser, mais j'ai l'impression que ton amie ne va pas se rendre aussi facilement.

-Non, je ne pense pas non plus, dis-je en souriant malgré moi. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de prisonnier prioritaire ?

-Un gamin que David garde en cellule depuis plusieurs mois. Il a refusé de dire pourquoi il le gardait dans un coin aussi ardemment, même pas à ma sœur cadette, qui est sa confidente attitrée.

-Tu as deux sœurs, donc, relevai-je

-Oui. Une grande et une petite. Pourquoi ?

-Non, comme ça. Je suppose que tu ne me laisserais pas sortir ? tentai-je

-Franchement je n'en sais rien, Sherry, répondit Dahlia d'un ton incertain. Les arrière-pensées de James sont aussi difficiles à décrypter que celles de David. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il a juste craqué pour toi ? ajouta la tireuse avec un rire sarcastique

Je commençai par trouver sa supposition drôle, puis je pris le temps d'y réfléchir quelques secondes. Je repensai à la conviction qu'il avait quand il disait vouloir me sauver, encore, et au fait qu'il était toujours gentil avec moi et assez distant, voire hostile, avec Ellie. Etait-ce réellement possible ?

-Peut-être, dis-je l'air de rien. Merci quand même.

-Non, attends, dit-elle rapidement. Je vais te faire sortir. Suis-moi.

-Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes ?

-Sincèrement, contrairement à ce que j'ai affronté avant de venir ici, ce n'est pas une bande de mecs énervés armés de flingues qui me fera peur. Allez, viens.

Dahlia sortit de la chambre, et j'eus un peu de mal à me lever pour la suivre. Elle regarda vaguement à droite et à gauche avant de prendre la suite du couloir, et elle me fit le signe de la suivre à bonne distance. Sans doute dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un essaierait de nous prendre à revers.

Nous arrivâmes à la sortie de ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque, et Dahlia me fit signe de passer devant, alors qu'elle retournait un peu en arrière pour s'assurer que nous n'étions pas suivies. Je franchis la porte du bâtiment, et je vis un groupe de personnes qui venait de se cacher derrière le cadavre d'une voiture, qui devait être là depuis un moment vu l'épaisse couche de rouille qui était dessus. Je me souvins, à ce moment là, que je n'avais aucune arme, alors j'attrapai une barre quelconque qui trainait près de la porte, étrangement. Le temps que je revienne, le groupe semblait avoir disparu.

-Que… laissai-je échapper

Je vis une ombre passer près du bâtiment, et je me retournai juste assez vite pour voir une silhouette fondre sur moi pour m'immobiliser. je commençai par me débattre, mais je repris mes esprits en l'entendant parler.

-Sherry ! Je suis trop content de te revoir, ma belle !

Je me sentis un peu rougir en entendant Jake, mais je réussis à lui rendre son accolade.

-Moi aussi, Jake, lui dis-je finalement

Je vis le reste du groupe s'approcher de nous, Joel, Ellie, et un autre garçon qui ne me disait rien. Je me souvins de ce que m'avait dit Dahlia, je devinai qu'il s'agissait du prisonnier de David. Quand Jake finit par me libérer, ce fut au tour d'Ellie de me faire un câlin. Je fus encore surprise, mais ça me fit plaisir.

-Content de voir que tu vas bien, dit Joel, en écho avec le message silencieux d'Ellie

-Vous me cherchiez ? demandai-je, malgré moi

-Evidemment ! déclara Ellie. Allez, on se casse tant qu'il n'y a personne !

-Et qui est-ce ? demandai-je quand même en montrant le garçon, qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure

-Je m'appelle Liam, dit-il. Je peux vous aider à partir. Et toi tu es Sherry pas vrai ?

-C'est ça, opinai-je. Ne nous attardons pas ici.

Seulement, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, nous n'allions pas partir ensemble. Comme sortant de nulle part, une paire de main surgirent de derrière la porte de la bibliothèque pour attraper Ellie et Liam. Je ne vis rien venir, quasiment. Je vis juste Jake pousser Liam pour entrer dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'un bruit de verrou se faisait entendre.

-Non ! hurla Joel

Il se mit ensuite à mettre des coups furieux dans la porte, qui ne broncha pas. Liam tenta de lui attraper le bras pour essayer de le calmer, mais sans succès.

-Cette porte est conçue pour résister aux assauts d'armées de monstres, tenta-t-il quand même. Nous devons trouver une autre entrée.

-Il y en a une ? dis-je

-Où est-elle ? gronda Joel

Entre Joel et moi, Liam se décomposait.

-Je… ne sais plus, admit-il d'un ton gêné. Je vais trouver, ne vous en faites pas.

-Et merde ! s'exclama Joel en donnant un coup dans la porte

-Calme-toi, Joel, dis-je en m'approchant de lui

Il m'envoya un regard que je ne compris pas vraiment, et il sembla se calmer un peu. Je poussai un soupir, mais Liam restait tendu comme un arc. Je posai une main sur son épaule, et il m'offrit un regard étonné

-Désolée pour ça, lui dis-je. Il est ronchon parce qu'il tient à Ellie. Tu le comprends n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dit Liam après une courte réflexion. Je comprends

-Hein que tu es désolé ? lançai-je à Joel, qui ne bougeait plus

-Ouais. Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il. On y va alors ?

-J'ai juste un calcul à faire, dit Liam en s'accroupissant dans un coin. Laissez-moi une minute.

Joel et moi acquiesçâmes, et Joel se mit à faire les cents pas, non loin de la carcasse de voiture derrière laquelle ils se cachaient un peu plus tôt. Sans doute pour guetter l'arrivée des renforts. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il était blessé, alors, pendant que Liam marmonnait dans son coin, j'allai voir Joel, qui me mit presque en joue quand il m'entendit arriver.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je

-On fait aller, répondit-il. Et toi ?

-Oui, je vais bien.

-Tant mieux.

Je jetai un œil à notre stratège improvisé, qui semblait à fond dans ses pensées dans une ruelle sombre, et je me retournai vers Joel, qui fuyait un peu mon regard. Du moins, j'avais cette impression.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Joel ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il se tint au niveau des côtes, là où il était censé être blessé, et posa son autre main sur la carcasse de voiture. Je m'approchai de lui comme par réflexe, et il m'offrit un regard plein de faiblesse, comme quand je l'ai trouvé mourant dans la cave, la première fois.

-Je sature, Sherry, dit Joel en reprenant son ton fatigué. J'en ai plus que marre que cette guerre me prenne tous ceux à qui je tiens.

-Ne dis pas ça comme s'ils étaient morts, dis-je en voulant être rassurante. Nous n'en savons rien.

Là encore, je ne compris pas l'émotion qui traversa son regard.

-Ouais. Tu… dois avoir raison, dit-il finalement. Allons voir où en est notre petit génie.

-Je suis là.

Joel et moi nous retournâmes en même temps vers Liam, que, apparemment, personne n'avait entendu arriver. Il eut une sorte de rire nerveux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Le bâtiment n'est pas aussi grand qu'il n'y parait. L'entrée de service est derrière, mais elle doit être fermée. Au pire, on peut prendre la sortie d'urgence, à deux cents mètres au sud, derrière une cabane de ravitaillement. Suivez-moi.

-C'est très impressionnant, dis-je, carrément admirative

-Merci.

Liam passa devant, et j'étais partie pour aider Joel à marcher, mais il a poliment refusé mon aide, en marchant d'une manière plus que bancale. Les hommes et leur fierté.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore désolé pour le retard. la suite viendra plus vite, je vous le... dis ^^'<strong>


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour !**

**Finalement, j'ai mis du temps à le sortir, ce foutu chapitre. Et ce pour la même raison que pour le chapitre onze, c'est-à-dire que j'ai hésité plusieurs fois à changer de point de vue. Voici donc un petit chapitre de transition pour la reprise de l'action violente dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 <em>(Ellie)<em>**

_"The people who you can take a bullet for are often behind the trigger."_

Je ne sus trop comment, mais Jake et moi fûmes de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un m'avait tirée vers l'intérieur, ça j'en étais à peu près sûre. Mais je ne savais ni comment ni pourquoi. A vrai dire, le 'comment' m'intriguait plus. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu prendre moi dans une main et Jake dans l'autre ?

Je me réveillai quand j'entendis ce dernier râler, en tirant un coup de feu. Et, avant que je ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, et après avoir entendu quelqu'un dire quelque chose du genre 'Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois', Jake se retrouva plié en deux à mes pieds.

-Espèce d'emmerdeuse, grommela-t-il, à genoux en se tenant les côtes

Je regardai à qui il parlait. C'était Dahlia, la fille sniper qui traînait avec David pendant notre première visite. Elle avait les mains en l'air, malgré la raclée qu'elle avait apparemment mise à Jake, et elle me regardait comme si elle cherchait du soutien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés comprendre ? lui demandai-je

-Ecoute, Ellie, commença-t-elle. Je voulais vous récupérer, Liam et toi, pour vous faire évacuer le camp en toute sécurité, mais ton ami ici présent m'a vue avant que je ne puisse intervenir. Sacré réflexe, au fait, ajouta-t-elle à Jake qui peinait à se relever

-Les compliments ne te mèneront nulle part, râla Jake

-Tu n'as pas pris en compte le fait que Liam et moi préférerions rester avec nos amis ? dis-je plutôt

-Non, je l'avoue. Mais maintenant que cette porte est fermée, il nous faudra faire le tour. Je suis sûr que notre petit cerveau le sait aussi, vous pourrez donc vous retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

-Rien. Je l'espère, voilà tout.

Je réfléchis deux secondes, pour le coup. Elle paraissait sincère, mais c'était dur de croire une nana qui aimait tellement son patron qu'elle portait la même veste que lui. En même temps, moi qui portais la grande veste de Joel, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Peut-être qu'elle aimait assez David pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait que des conneries et qu'elle voulait l'aider, à sa manière. Moi, je n'avais pas du tout dans l'idée d'apprécier ce psychopathe, je ne lui avais jamais fait confiance, mais bon. Il avait sûrement un bon fond, que Dahlia avait connue, et elle voulait toujours y croire. Après tout, l'amour, c'est comme ça. On voit plus les bons côtés des gens que leurs mauvais côtés.

-Ouais. Soit, finis-je par dire

-Tu vas la croire ? s'exclama Jake d'un ton outré

-C'est pour le mieux, pour l'instant, dis-je un ton plus bas. On retrouve les autres et on dispose d'elle.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? concéda Jake. Ce n'est pas comme si on connaissait l'endroit.

-C'est quoi ces messes basses ? demanda Dahlia d'un ton presque amusé

Jake et moi nous tournâmes en même temps vers elle, et ça sembla la faire rire, encore.

-On veut bien te suivre, dit Jake. Je ne te cache pas que les conséquences…

-Je ne compte pas vous trahir, si c'est ce que vous semblez croire, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais que ma parole ne vaut pas grand-chose pour vous, mais je vous la donne quand même.

-Trop aimable, grimaça Jake. Alors, on y va ou quoi ?

Dahlia acquiesça, et nous fit signe de la suivre, en remettant son fusil à lunette dans son dos. Jake m'emboîta le pas, et je le suivis, alors qu'il regardait l'arme de notre escorte d'un air curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-Ce sniper me rappelle des souvenirs, dit Jake d'un ton que je ne compris pas

-Développe, dis-je, curieuse

-Ma rencontre avec Sherry, il ya deux ans, entre autre. C'était le bon vieux temps, même si on a failli crever plein de fois.

-Mais pourquoi le fusil de sniper te rappelle ça ?

Jake fit une pause, pendant que nous circulions dans les couloirs plein de virages de la bibliothèque. Devant nous, Dahlia était à fond dans son délire, elle ne ralentissait même pas dans les angles droits. C'était assez épuisant, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais presque envie de vraiment lui faire confiance. _Presque_.

-Peu après ma rencontre avec Sherry, on est tombés sur l'armée. Il y avait un "ami" (les guillemets étaient audibles) à elle, et son partenaire, qui était un sniper. Ils faisaient de l'assez bon boulot, on aurait bien besoin de dératiseurs par ici.

-Tu m'étonnes, soupirai-je. Mais là, je pense que l'armée à d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Comment ça ?

-Rébellions, mercenaires, survivants un peu audacieux, quoi. Sans oublier le nombre de dégueus qui augmente de jour en jour.

-Ah ouais je vois, dit Jake du tout qui disait 'j'ai tout compris'

-On y est, lança Dahlia devant nous

J'étais tellement absorbée par ma discussion avec Jake que je n'avais même pas fait gaffe à où on allait. Autour de nous, tout était en ruine, alors que, le reste de la bibliothèque semblait comme neuve. A croire que nous avions changé de bâtiment. Mais je compris, en voyant le grand escalier derrière nous, que nous étions juste descendus. Sans doute la bibliothèque avait-elle été construite sur les fondations d'un autre bâtiment plus ancien. C'était un des principes de l'évolution des civilisations, selon mon prof d'histoire.

-Si on est en sous-sol, comment les autres vont-ils nous rejoindre ? demandai-je plutôt

-On n'a qu'à sortir et les attendre, me répondit Dahlia. Par contre, les bruits que j'entends dehors ne me rassurent pas trop. Je passe devant, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son fusil

Jake et moi suivîmes de nouveau Dahlia, en prenant nous aussi nos armes. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et tira deux coups de feu. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'arrivai près d'elle que je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de dégueus. Elle en avait tué quatre en deux balles. Frimeuse.

-Une autre brèche a été ouverte ici, apparemment, expliqua-t-elle en rechargeant son arme. Quelqu'un veut vraiment saboter notre camp de l'intérieur. Une fois que vous aurez retrouvé vos amis, je retournerai à l'intérieur pour mener l'enquête. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Tu pourrais venir avec nous, proposai-je

Dahlia et Jake firent la même tête étonnée en même temps, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Moi-même, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Je trouvais ça étrange que Dahlia m'inspire confiance à ce point, mais je ne faisais pas d'illusions. Ce genre de jugements hâtifs avait mené à trop de déceptions dans le passé.

-C'est impossible, Ellie, dit Dahlia d'un ton que j'entendais comme partagé. Je ne peux pas laisser Liam ici, ni abandonner mes sœurs. Et surtout pas si monsieur David reste avec elles.

-Que rapport ? demanda Jake

-Ma petite sœur Rosemary est fidèle à David, à un point proche de l'idolâtrie, mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est. Le fait qu'elle reste avec lui sera dangereux. Ma sœur aînée Daisy, c'est le contraire. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'attend qu'une occasion pour poignarder David dans le dos. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle mettrait tout le village en danger pour ça.

-Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Moi… Je suis plus que consciente du côté obscur de monsieur David, mais je crois aussi en son bon côté. Je le protégerai de mes sœurs, et inversement. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas partir avec vous. Après tout ça, peut-être.

-Après quoi ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Que tu aies sauvé tout le monde au détriment de tes propres besoins ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule, c'est de la pure connerie.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, dit Dahlia en nous tournant le dos. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Restez ici, vos amis arriveront bientôt, logiquement.

Elle se retourna vers nous brusquement et tira deux autres coups de feu pour décapiter les monstres qui étaient derrière Jake et moi, et le temps que nous nous retournions, elle était déjà partie. Merde. Jake poussa un soupir, et je lui adressai un regard intrigué.

-Je ne crois pas en la réincarnation, normalement, mais là, je commence à avoir des doutes, dit-il avec un rire sans joie

-Comment ça ?

-Le sniper dont je te parlais, tout à l'heure, là. Il est mort l'année dernière, et j'ai grave l'impression de le voir chez cette fille. Ça, ou ils sont de la même famille.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement

Jake faisait le fanfaron, mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait une certaine émotion quand il parlait de cette personne, qui qu'elle ait été pour lui. Une sorte de fierté masculine déplacée, genre 'je suis un dur, un Terminator, je n'éprouve pas de sentiments'. En gros, si Dahlia et le pote de Jake, car c'était évident que c'était son pote, étaient faits dans le même moule, c'était aussi le cas de Jake et Joel. Je trouvais ça assez drôle, mais je ne le dirais ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ce serait trop con de briser ainsi leur fierté.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc un autre point de vue surprise dans cette aventure épique qu'est "Cure for Mankind"**

**La suite des événements risque d'être un chouïa chaotique, vous voilà prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 <em>(Dahlia)<em>**

_"Bloom like a rose in a concrete world"_

A peine deux minutes après avoir abandonné Jake et Ellie, je le regrettai déjà. Mais la mission que j'avais était bien plus importante que quelques étrangers qui m'inspiraient de la sympathie. Je devais commencer par trouver David, mais ce ne serait pas évident. Qui plus est, ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de Rosemary, j'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Elle se débrouille, évidemment, mais elle reste la plus jeune et la moins expérimentée d'entre nous, alors je m'inquiète, même si cela n'a pas lieu d'être. C'est ma petite sœur, après tout, c'était mon boulot de m'inquiéter.

Enfin bref. Penser à autre chose. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

Plus j'avançais dans le village, et plus c'était le bazar. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas aider tout le monde, je n'avais pas de munitions illimitées, mais je tirai un ou deux coups de feu de temps en temps, les gens me disaient merci, et je traçais. Daisy n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis trop gentille, mais ce n'est pas réellement de ma faute. En parlant d'elle, je me demandais… j'avais affirmé à Ellie que ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui avait percé nos défenses, mais en étais-je sûre, en réalité ? On sait tous qu'elle a hérité du pragmatisme à tout épreuve de notre père, alors combien de personnes serait-elle capable de mettre en danger pour révéler à tout le monde la vraie nature de David ? Je supposai que j'en aurais le cœur net quand je le retrouverai.

J'arrivai finalement la où la brèche avait été ouverte, et j'y trouvai James avec quelques gorilles. Je comptai lui demander où je pourrais trouver le chef, James étant son compagnon le plus proche, mais il semblait revenir d'on ne sait où, alors il ne serait sans doute pas au courant. D'ailleurs, il sembla se rendre compte que j'étais là car il fuit mon regard quand je l'interrogeai silencieusement. Je passai habilement entre les gardes, et arrivai finalement devant lui.

-Où étais-tu ? lui demandai-je gentiment

-Je faisais un tour, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton tout sauf crédible

-Avec six gardes ? Six gardes qui gardaient le prisonnier prioritaire, en plus ?

-Quel rapport avec Liam ?

-Le rapport c'est qu'il s'est enfui avec sa compagne de cellule, monsieur 'je manque d'air alors qu'on est jamais enfermé dans ce camp'. On a intérêt à le retrouver si on ne veut pas que monsieur David se fâche tout rouge.

-Oh merde, dit James en mettant sa tête dans sa main

-Si tu ne me dis pas où tu étais, je ne prendrai pas ta défense contre monsieur David quand il verra ta belle bourde, tentai-je

En réalité, je comptais le défendre de toute manière, mais j'avais surtout envie de savoir d'où lui était venue sa soudaine envie de voir du pays. Perspective contre-productive, évidemment, à cause de la neige un chouïa envahissante et des petits problèmes d'infection virale.

-Je suis sûr que la fille que j'ai ramenée en prison est la gamine qui était avec le survivant enragé qui a décimé nos troupes à l'hôpital des Lucioles, s'expliqua-t-il finalement. Je pensais que si je retournais là où on a trouvé la gamine avec David, je pourrai le trouver.

-Et le faire payer, devinai-je. Tu sais ce que David pense de la vengeance, pourtant. Dans les affaires de survie, elle n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être. On ne fait que protéger ce qui nous importe.

-C'est quand même dur. J'avais des amis dans ce groupe.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais conciliant en mettant une main sur sa joue. Mais c'est la vie qui est cruelle, pas les gens, et il faut vivre avec. Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi, si tu te baladais tranquillement avec quelqu'un que tu aimes et que d'un seul coup, une bande de types vous tire dessus ? Tu te souviens ce que monsieur David dit toujours ?

-Ceux qui sont forts vivent avec leurs pertes, ceux qui sont faibles tombent dans le cycle de la haine, dit James d'un ton monocorde. Je n'avais jamais compris toute l'ampleur de cette expression avant il y a un mois. Merci, en tous cas.

-C'est normal, dis-je en reprenant la bandoulière de mon fusil en lui souriant

-Vous êtes trop mignons.

James et moi nous tournâmes en même temps vers ma sœur aînée, qui était là depuis un petit moment, apparemment. Elle avait son arme à la main, un fusil à pompe avec baïonnette qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. La dernière fois où je l'ai vue dégainer, c'était il y a une éternité. Le jour de la mort de nos parents.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda James à ma sœur

-Je te retournerais bien la question, gamin, répliqua Daisy. Où étais-tu passé ? Le prisonnier s'est échappé.

-Je suis désolé, Daisy. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

-Tu peux être désolé, oui, dit Daisy en rangeant son arme dans son dos pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content, la facture va être salée.

-Ils doivent encore être dans le camp, dis-je. Il suffit de les retrouver.

-Evidemment, répliqua Daisy d'un ton amer. Ce sera très simple avec des monstres dans le camp.

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper, dis-je. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être plusieurs pour ça, et, excuse-moi de te le dire grande sœur, mais je passerai plus inaperçue que toi.

-C'est ça. Traite-moi de sauvage, je ne te dirai rien, dit Daisy avec un rire jaune

-Fusil à pompe plus baïonnette égalent sauvage, frangine, dis-je en riant aussi

-Elle marque un point, renchérit James

-On ne t'a pas aboyé, toi, dit ma sœur, encore un peu sur la défensive. On fait comme ça, me dit-elle ensuite. Notre santé dans un futur relativement proche dépend de toi, ne prends pas trop ton temps.

-Oui chef ! dis-je en faisant un salut militaire, avant de tourner les talons

Bien entendu, je me sentais mal de leur mentir comme ça, mais c'était nécessaire. Du moins, j'essayai de m'en persuader.

Reprends-toi, Dahlia. Reprends-toi. Si tu commences à douter maintenant, on n'ira pas loin.

Je me mis une bonne gifle, et après une petite séance de tir à balle réelle sur cible en décomposition, je repris ma route. Logiquement, Ellie et Jake devaient déjà avoir retrouvé leurs amis maintenant, mais quelque chose m'incitait à aller voir si c'était le cas. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, j'avais envie d'obéir à ma sœur ? Je n'en étais pas sûre.

Quand j'arrivai au point de rendez-vous, il n'y avait personne. Je poussai un soupir soulagé, ils devaient être presque sortis du village maintenant. Il allait sans dire que Liam devait connaître une sortie sûre. James m'avait parlé des capacités de cette enfant, c'était impressionnant, et ça devait l'être encore plus de le voir faire en direct. Je me demandais si c'était pour ça que monsieur David le gardait, au lieu de le faire travailler comme les autres. Après tout, mes sœurs et moi avions commencé comme ça, aussi.

Je repris mon exploration du village, pour voir que les infectés étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Daisy et James devaient avoir refermé la brèche, et les quelques infectés qui restaient seraient sans doute éliminés par les habitants du coin, qui étaient certes moins efficaces que mes sœurs et moi, mais qui avaient tous subi une formation de base au près de monsieur David. En parlant de lui, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, là, maintenant.

Et devinez qui vient vers moi, une arme à la main ?

-Dahlia ? Tu vas bien ?

'Quand on parle du loup', pensai-je très fort.

-Monsieur David, dis-je, sans dissimuler ma surprise. Moi ça va. Et vous, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça va, dit-il, comme reprenant son souffle. Quand je n'ai pas eu le rapport de ta sœur, je me suis inquiété. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a eu une autre brèche. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans nos rangs, mais c'est inquiétant. James et Daisy ont réussi à la refermer, mais il y a aussi peu d'indices que lors de la première brèche du camp principal.

-Inquiétant, en effet, dit David en rengainant son arme. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le rapport de Daisy. Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de blessés ?

-Je n'en sais rien. J'étais en route pour aller vérifier, justement, improvisai-je

-Très bien. Allons-y ensemble.

J'opinai, et je fis demi-tour pour aller à l'opposé de ma destination initiale, suivi par mon patron. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que tout irait bien, sans pouvoir rien faire. Mais si David grillait mes plans maintenant, ça se passerait vraiment mal.

En un tour de village, nous eûmes la satisfaction de voir qu'il n'y avait que deux blessés, une femme et son frère, qui, heureusement, n'avaient pas été mordus. Les autres avaient eu le temps de se barricader ou de faire feu avec succès sur leurs cibles avant de se mettre en sécurité. Qui plus est, le fait de voir David leur avait clairement remonté le moral, c'était dingue. Encore maintenant, j'étais surprise de constater la puissance de son espèce d'aura rassurante, devant laquelle les gens naïfs et/ou désespérés s'inclinaient. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, ou qui étaient naturellement méfiants, ce n'était qu'une façade, dont l'explosion cause énormément de dommages collatéraux.

-Tant que je suis là, je vais aller voir James, dit David, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Sais-tu où il est ?

-Je n'en sais rien, admis-je. Je pense que, s'il n'est plus à la barricade nord, il doit être retourné dans ses quartiers, ou dans ceux du prisonnier.

-D'accord. Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je vais aller voir les gens, voir si je peux me rendre utile, avisai-je encore

-Très bien, dit David avec un sourire. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

David et moi tournâmes les talons en même temps, et, une fois qu'il eut disparut dans les quartiers supérieurs, je me retournai brusquement pour aller là où je voulais aller à la base. Si je ne me trompais pas, la barricade sud était la moins gardée, et les infectés n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'y rendre. Donc il serait logique que Liam envisage cette sortie en premier, c'est là que je dois aller. Et une fois que j'aurais fait ça, j'irai chercher Rosemary. Bon plan, ça. En espérant que je ne me fasse pas pincer.

Une fois à la barricade sud, je constatai que, comme je l'avais prévu, il n'y avait que deux gardes à moitié endormis. Employés modèles, va. Je passai entre eux, quand l'un d'eux ouvrit l'œil, sur le qui-vive, et se calma lorsqu'il me reconnut.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, dit-il. Où est-ce que vous allez ?

-Je vais voir Rosemary, admis-je. Elle est partie ce midi, je m'inquiète.

-C'est vrai que les autres ne sont pas revenus non plus, confirma-t-il après une courte réflexion. D'accord, allez-y, et soyez prudente.

Pour le coup, je me retenais pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix de me laisser passer.

-Evidemment, dis-je plutôt. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans six heures, demandez à Daisy de s'occuper de la plantation de carottes. Elle comprendra.

C'était évidemment de Liam dont je parlais, en disant ça. On lui a donné ce nom de code, avec mes sœurs, parce que Liam est végétarien. Ce qui est particulièrement ironique quand on connait le régime alimentaire à la mode dans l'ancien camp de David.

-Très bien, dit le garde, un peu étonné. Bonne chance.

J'enjambai la petite barrière anti-infectés et partis donc dans la forêt en trottinant. Je ne savais pas qui je trouverais en premier, entre le groupe de Liam et le groupe de Rosemary, mais dans tous les cas, j'espérais qu'ils allaient bien.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le premier POV de cette histoire qui va mettre le doute dans votre esprit ! **

**(Quelle catch phrase de merde XD)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**P.S. : Je publie ce chapitre EXACTEMENT un an après la publication du premier chapitre. Bon anniversaire ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 <em>(Liam)<em>**

_"Everything is an illusion. Your hopes, your friends, your life itself shall fade."_

Nous avons erré pendant un moment dans le camp avant de trouver la supposée sortie de secours du bâtiment principal du camp. Sauf que, pour une raison que je ne compris pas, plus on avançait, et plus mes calculs se brouillaient. Comme un début de migraine.

-C'est là ? me demanda gentiment Sherry

-Oui. Oui c'est là, répondis-je. Seulement cette porte aussi ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur.

-Donc il faut attendre, conclut Joel

-C'est ça, opinai-je

Je me tins la tête d'une main, commençant réellement à avoir mal à la tête. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir arriver un infecté derrière Joel et Sherry, qui me demandaient si j'allais bien, et je dégainai l'arme que m'a donnée Ellie pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Mauvaise idée, car le bruit du coup de feu rameuta les autres infectés qui s'étaient introduits dans le camp.

-Merde ! s'exclama Joel en sortant un revolver

-Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là ! dit Sherry en prenant Joel par le bras

-Mais on ne peut pas partir ! Ellie et Jake…

-On les retrouvera plus tard ! Courez !

Joel et Sherry partirent en premier, et je tirai un coup de feu dans la jambe d'un infecté, qui trébucha en entraînant quelques uns de ses copains avec lui. Ainsi, je courrai derrière Sherry et Joel, sans pouvoir les rattraper. A un moment, je me suis cassé la figure, et je me suis senti quitter le sol, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'étais incapable de penser clairement.

-Liam ? Tu m'entends ?

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais allongé par terre, et Sherry était à genoux près de moi. Nous étions dans la forêt, mais vu l'agencement des arbres, nous ne devions pas être loin de la clairière dans laquelle se trouvait le camp où j'étais avant.

-Oui, ça va, dis-je. J'ai… dû trop réfléchir.

-Tu parles d'une migraine fulgurante, dit Sherry avec un rire nerveux. Ça t'arrive souvent ?

-C'est la deuxième fois, me souvins-je. Mais la première remonte à une éternité. Je n'ai même pas compris ce qui m'arrivait.

-Heureusement que Joel a vu que tu ne nous suivais pas, dit-elle d'un ton désolé. Il a refusé que je te porte, tu te rends compte ?

-Où est-il ? demandai-je en regardant autour de moi

-Il est parti chercher du bois pour le feu. Ça fait un moment, d'ailleurs, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Je regardai encore autour de moi. La nuit n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée que lorsque nous étions dans le camp, alors je n'avais pas dû dormir longtemps. Mais d'un autre côté, la phrase de Sherry impliquait que Joel était parti depuis trop longtemps pour être juste parti chercher du feu. Donc j'avais dû dormir entre dix et vingt minutes, sachant que, à cette époque de l'année, le petit bois était facile à trouver, étant donné que les arbre de cette forêt ne sont pas des conifères et donc sont morts. Mon cerveau recommençait à fonctionner normalement, et je recollai sans mal les morceaux. Mais j'hésitai à le dire à Sherry. C'était légitime que je le fasse, mais je craignais sa réaction.

-Je suis désolé, Sherry, dis-je

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Si. Je n'aurais pas dû tirer sur cette abomination.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, mais notre fuite aurait été plus désorganisée.

-Joel est retourné au camp, finis-je par dire

Sherry ouvrit grand les yeux en me fixant, cherchant sans doute la plaisanterie dans ma phrase. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas, et je vis sur son visage qu'elle aussi avait recollé les morceaux. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, et je fis de même à un rythme plus normal.

-Il faut qu'on y retourne ! dit Sherry d'un ton affolé. Il n'est pas en état, il va se faire tuer !

-De toute évidence. Tu te souviens du chemin du retour ?

-Oui, nous ne sommes pas très loin. Et toi ça va ?

-C'est bon. Je te suis, dis-je en reprenant mon arme

Nous fûmes donc repartis vers le camp, sans croiser le moindre monstre, étonnamment. La porte du camp était grande ouverte, et personne n'était à l'entrée. C'était étrange. ce ne fut qu'après un examen plus minutieux que je vis les deux gardes morts derrière la barricade. Sherry mit sa main devant sa bouche, un peu étonnée.

-Tu penses que c'est Joel qui a fait ça ? me demanda-t-elle

Je m'approchai de l'un des gardes, pour regarder la balle qui était logée dans sa tête.

-Non. Ce n'est pas le bon calibre, déclarai-je. Mais depuis le temps qu'il est parti, il doit déjà être dans le camp.

-Ah bon, dit-elle. On retourne vers la bibliothèque ?

-Ce serait le plus logique. Nous sommes à l'entrée nord, donc ce n'est pas loin.

-On dirait bien que c'est à moi de te suivre, maintenant, dit Sherry avec un petit sourire

-D'accord.

Je passai donc devant, pour aller vers la bibliothèque. Mais le nombre de monstres, bien que réduit, était encore conséquent. J'eus même le droit à un petit compliment de la part de Sherry quant à mon habileté à utiliser une arme. Je le répondis que j'avais été dans la même école militaire qu'Ellie, ce qu'elle aussi a trouvé assez drôle.

Cependant, alors que nous nous approchions de la bibliothèque, je vis, au loin, James qui aidait les villageois à se remettre de cette attaque. J'attirai Sherry dans un coin, il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie, elle non plus. D'ailleurs, quand elle m'interrogea du regard, elle trouva la réponse toute seule la réponse en jetant un rapide regard dans la direction de James.

-Que fait-on ? me demanda-t-elle

-On reste là, en attendant que James ait fini. Il sera parti dans peu de temps.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Selon les protocoles classiques, les sauveteurs ne doivent pas rester plus de cinq minutes avec les mêmes victimes, parce que c'est d'autant plus de temps où personne d'autre n'est sauvé. Je suppose qu'un altruiste comme David applique ces protocoles.

-Si tu le dis, dit Sherry d'un ton sceptique. J'espère que les autres vont bien.

Soudain, quelqu'un plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, et une autre me colla contre le mur, m'immobilisant complètement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sherry sursauter en reculant et sortir son arme. Et moi, j'étais incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait.

-Du calme, dit une voix masculine qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

-Et vous pensez qu'on va vous croire aussi facilement ? demanda Sherry

Le type me relâcha pour mettre ses mains en l'air, et je pus mieux le regarder. Ma reconnaissance faciale ne fonctionna évidemment pas, car il portait une parie de lunettes de soleil, une écharpe noire qui cachait son visage jusqu'à son nez et un gilet à capuche. Toutefois, sa voix me disait vraiment quelque chose.

-En fait, le fait que vous ne me croyez pas importe peu, dit l'homme. Vous me remercierez plus tard.

-Vous remercier pour quoi ? s'enquit Sherry

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de disparaître dans une ruelle sombre, alors que James et ses gardiens changeaient enfin de maison pour aller aider les villageois. Ce fut là que je compris. J'avais commis un impair. Sherry était sortie de sa couverture, et était ainsi devenue visible pour nos amis campeurs, et en me collant au mur, le type mystérieux avait fait bouger Sherry, en plus de me cacher moi aussi avec sa silhouette sombre.

-C'était quoi ça ? pensa Sherry à haute voix

-Notre dernier intrus, dis-je. J'ai reconnu son arme.

-Tu as fait ça aussi vite ? demanda ma partenaire en ouvrant grand les yeux

-Quand il était près de moi, j'ai vu le magnum à sa taille. Il correspondait au calibre qui a tué les deux gardes de l'entrée nord.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant, dit Sherry d'un ton effectivement admiratif. On dirait que tu es une sorte de Sherlock Holmes.

-Euh oui, si tu le dis, dis-je un peu gêné par tous ses compliments. On devrait reprendre, maintenant.

Sherry acquiesça en silence, et nous repartîmes pour circuler dans les ombres. Plus loin, je vis David en train de parler avec James, et ce dernier semblait sceptique quant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voire même un peu choqué. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me déconcentre.

Une petite minute plus tard, nous fûmes de retour à la bibliothèque. Et comme je m'en souvenais, les portes étaient fermées. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée d'où pouvait être Joel, ni même Ellie et Jake. C'était ça le problème quand on était dans une équation avec plusieurs groupes qui se cherchent en même temps. Bien entendu, la solution de rester sans bouger était doublement risquée. Non seulement les groupes ont tendance à tous penser ça en même temps, du coup soit ils ne se trouvent toujours pas, soit ils partent dans une paranoïa collective en étant persuadé que tout le monde ferait pareil alors qu'en fait non, mais en plus, la position immobile les laissait plus vulnérable aux autres variables, comme les autres personnes qui les cherchaient et par qui il ne voulaient pas être trouvés.

-Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? dit une voix féminine que j'eus du mal à reconnaître. Voilà donc le trésor de James et le trésor de David, unis dans l'adversité.

Je me tournai vers Daisy, qui venait vers nous, tout fusil à pompe dehors. Sherry sembla avoir un bug de cerveau en voyant l'arme trafiquée du premier chef en second de David. Quant à moi, je restai sur le fait qu'elle m'ait qualifiée de 'trésor de David'. Le fait qu'elle attache Sherry à James était plus logique, je l'avais bien compris quand il m'a avoué qu'il comptait en faire quelque chose.

-Tu la connais ? demanda Sherry, voyant que moi, je ne trahissais rien

-En quelque sorte, dis-je. Que veux-tu Daisy ?

-J'ai eu un message de Dahlia me disant qu'elle était partie te chercher. J'étais partie pour l'aider, mais je t'ai trouvé avant. Et si tu retournais dans ta cellule, hein ? me dit Daisy avec un petit sourire

-Je n'en ai aucune envie, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous me voulez.

-Je ne peux pas te donner les détails, mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien qui puisse te faire du tort.

-Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu.

Daisy s'approcha de moi, rangeant son arme dans son dos, et alors que j'étais prêt à me défendre, Sherry se mit entre Daisy et moi, comme pour me protéger.

Je vis Daisy froncer les sourcils, et je repassai devant Sherry. Je refusai qu'elle se mette en danger pour me protéger.

-Quel gentleman, ricana Daisy. Tu as donc compris que je ferais du mal à ton amie si tu ne venais pas avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le récupérer ? demanda Sherry

-Ça ne vous regarde en rien. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il retourne en cellule, sinon David va tous nous clouer sur une croix géante.

-David ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ? dit Sherry d'un ton surpris

Au lieu de répondre, Daisy me prit dans ses bras pour partir en courant, alors que, au loin, j'entendais la surprise de Sherry. Je m'en voulais de la laisser comme ça, mais je préférais ça à la mettre en danger, et ce par égoïsme.

Daisy courait très vite pour quelqu'un qui portait quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, je ne devais pas être bien lourd, mais quand même. Elle était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air. Au bout d'un moment, elle entra dans une maison qui ne me disait rien - logique, sachant que je n'étais jamais sorti de ma cellule avant aujourd'hui. Daisy me posa près de l'entrée, après avoir fermé à clé, et se dirigea vers une salle, où James discutait avec quelqu'un, que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Je suivis Daisy, de loin toutefois, et je suivis le dialogue.

-Es-tu sérieux, David ? dit James d'un ton outré. Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?

-Justement parce que je craignais cette réaction, répondit David d'un ton calme. Je te demanderai de garder ça pour toi, évidemment. Imagine que…

-Salut les amoureux, les coupa Daisy en entrant dans la pièce. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Nous avions fini, dit David. Que veux-tu, Daisy ?

-Est-ce que James t'a dit que Liam s'était échappé ?

-Il a oublié de le mentionner. Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai récupéré. Je pensais le laisser ici, car il est évident que la garde est trop laxiste dans la prison VIP que tu lui as faite. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit James avant David. Ce sera plus facile de le surveiller ici.

Je n'osai plus bouger. Si ça se trouve, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là. Enfin, il y a bien un moment où Daisy allait me mentionner. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

-Et si tu arrêtais d'écouter aux portes ? dit gentiment David

J'eus un inexplicable frisson lorsque j'entendis cette dernière phrase. J'apparus dans le cadre de la porte, et James me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait sans doute penser qu'il avait failli avoir plein de problèmes à cause de moi, et je vis à l'expression de Daisy qu'elle pensait sans doute la même chose. Toutefois, je ne pus rien lire sur le visage de David. Il me souriait, mais ce sourire était étrange. Il était sincère, j'en étais presque sûr, mais j'étais aussi persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose. Ma mère me disait souvent que les personnes les plus difficiles à lire sont souvent celles qui ont le plus de choses à cacher. Je crus comprendre en me rappelant ce que Daisy avait dit plus tôt concernant ce qui leur arriverait, aux autres employés et à elle, s'ils ne me retrouvaient pas. Mais une question était encore sans réponse : pourquoi David voulait-il tant me garder avec lui ?

-Je suis content de te revoir, Liam, me dit-il

-Et moi je suis content de vous voir ailleurs que dans ma cellule, répliquai-je

-Désormais, tu vivras ici. Mais je suppose que tu l'as déjà compris.

-En effet. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi vous me gardez ?

-Plus tard, peut-être, dit David en me montrant James et Daisy du regard

Ces deux derniers semblèrent comprendre le message, car ils eurent un regard entendu avant de quitter la pièce. Là encore, j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer à clé, et je me retrouvai face à mon geôlier de fortune, dans ce qui semblait être un salon. J'étais tellement obsédé par l'expression illisible de David que je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point cette pièce était riche. C'était sans doute la maison du grand manitou. Au milieu de la pièce, en dessous d'un immense lustre, il y avait une table, autour de laquelle étaient placées cinq chaises. David prit place sur l'une d'entre elles, et m'invita à m'installer aussi. Je pris la chaise à l'opposé de la sienne, et je le regardai dans les yeux. Mais son regard était aussi cloisonné que son visage.

-Très bien, dit-il. Je vais tout t'expliquer.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour !**

**Encore un chapitre pas trop trop long, parce que... Parce que bon !**

**(Parce que je préférais me concentrer sur Code Nivans, et ça se ressent ! ^^')**

**Bonne lecture quand même, va ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 <em>(Joel)<em>**

_"The darkest path is the one you follow with closed eyes."_

Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé Sherry seule, mais il fallait que je retrouve Ellie et Jake. Et puis, je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais le pressentiment qu'il n'arriverait rien à Sherry tant qu'elle serait avec Liam. En fait si, je savais pourquoi. J'avais compris que les gens du camp souhaitaient le récupérer vivant, pour une raison que j'ignorais cependant, et Sherry était intelligente. Elle l'utiliserait à son avantage si besoin était. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me tourmenter avec ça.

En à peine dix minutes, je fus de retour au camp, sauf que, cette fois, il y avait des gardes à l'entrée. Je me demandai comment j'allais faire pour les contourner, lorsque, sortant de nulle part, une silhouette encapuchonnée a tiré deux coups de feu pour passer. C'était tant mieux, et, en me demandant un petit peu qui était cette personne, j'entrai à mon tour dans le camp.

Les gens étaient encore pas mal éparpillés, à cause de la brèche dans laquelle s'étaient faufilés les infectés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je les voyais, s'entraidant, essayant de reconstruire comme ils pouvaient, et soignant les blessés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, en voyant ça, que ce virus faisait vraiment ressortir le meilleur et le pire chez l'être humain. Ayant tué moi-même un certain nombre de survivants, qui eux aussi étaient prêts à tout pour s'en sortir, je le comprenais un peu trop bien.

-Hey, appela une voix

je me tournai vers la provenance de l'appel, et je vis la fille en robe blanche que j'avais vue un peu plus tôt quand j'étais avec Jake, qui me fit signe d'approcher. La main sur mon arme, je me dirigeai vers elle, et elle me plaqua contre le mur avec une force qui me surprit. Il fallait dire aussi que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? me demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que ton petit-ami et toi vous étiez déjà partis.

-Je l'ai perdu en route, dis-je. Je suis revenu le chercher.

Elle plissa les yeux, et, alors que les lumières du camp l'éclairaient depuis son dos, je me surpris à repenser à la jeune fille que j'avais interrogée cet après-midi. Il y avait un gros air de ressemblance, et cela ne me plut pas du tout. Elle était clairement en position de me faire payer, mais je me dis tout simplement que, si elle avait été au courant, elle ne m'aurait sans doute pas attaqué à la loyale. Dans mon état actuel, un seul coup de son trancheur de tête et j'étais foutu. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle me relâcha, même, en poussant un soupir.

-C'est le bordel en ce moment au camp, me dit-elle. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Elle disparut comme elle tait apparue, et je me remis à errer dans les ruelles, essayant de me souvenir où était la bibliothèque où nous avions retrouvé Sherry plus tôt. Ce qui fit que je me mis à courir partout comme un dératé, sachant que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Le village, qui était plus qu'agité à cause d'une apparente brèche d'infectés, semblait s'être calmé pour de bon. Il n'y avait presque plus aucune clameur, dehors, mais il y avait encore des gardes qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Je devais donc être prudent, rester le plus caché possible, en essayant de surveiller leurs conversations, des fois que l'un d'eux sachent où se trouvent Jake et Ellie. Mais rien. Apparemment, la personne qui les avait enfermés dans la bibliothèque avait fait ça de son plein gré, et ça m'inquiétait encore plus, à vrai dire. Ça m'inquiétait de ne pas en savoir plus. Surtout que j'avais cru voir que la deuxième personne visée était Liam, ça ne me rassurait pas. Récupérer les prisonniers. Ce qui fit que, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais revenu près de la bibliothèque. Sauf que, oh miracle, la porte était ouverte. Je m'y suis précipité, aussi vite que le permettait ma condition disons, l'arme à la main.

Dans l'édifice, des coups de feu retentissaient un peu partout. Ça eut de nouveau le mérite de m'inquiéter. Surtout que, plus j'avançais vers la pièce principale, plus je m'en rapprochais. Au final, ce n'était ni Ellie ni Jake qui était concerné. C'était une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée accroupie qui, apparemment, venait de tuer un des gardes. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, comme si elle m'avait entendu, alors que je ne pensais pas avoir été bruyant, et elle poussa un soupir soulagé.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, dit une voix masculine. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que c'était un autre membre du camp.

-Qui vous dit que je n'en fais pas partie ? dis-je, curieux mais prudent

-La façon dont vous boitez en dit long. Les gens ne restent jamais bien longtemps blessés ici. Soit ils sont soignés, soit on s'en débarrasse, répondit-il en se levant

Je ne fis pas trop attention à la myriade d'images dégueulasses qui défilèrent dans ma tête quand j'avais entendu 'on s'en débarrasse'. Il fallait que je reste concentré.

-Et donc ? Si vous n'êtes pas de ce camp, qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je plutôt

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que plus loin on reste de ce camp de malades, mieux c'est. Venez, la sortie est par là.

J'acquiesçai, en me disant tout simplement que, si la personne qui voulait kidnapper Ellie et Liam voulait les remettre en prison, il devait y avoir une autre sortie de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Mon nouvel équipier mystérieux remit son couteau à sa taille, et je pus presque voir son visage sous sa capuche alors qu'il se relevait. Il avait des lunettes de soleil, assorties à la capuche, mais je réussis à déceler, grâce à l'éclairage exagéré de la bibliothèque, qu'il avait une belle balafre au niveau de l'œil droit. C'était sans doute un autre survivant qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Qui plus est, cela me confirma que ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un du clan. Il l'avait sous-entendu à la façon dont il en parlait, et il venait de me le confirmer en affirmant que les blessés ne duraient pas longtemps. Toutefois, il était facile de deviner qu'il était loin d'être manchot, vu le nombre de gardes qui étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il revint vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis.

-Comment êtes-vous entré ? m'enquis-je. Mes amis et moi avons essayé d'ouvrir cette porte pendant plusieurs minutes sans succès.

-C'est un pare-feu, expliqua-t-il. Elle est faite pour n'être ouverte que sous certaines circonstances, de l'intérieur. J'ai dû ruser pour qu'ils me laissent entrer.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai pris en otage un garde du camp, qui a dit ce que je lui ai ordonné de dire, et je suis entré, quand un garde a daigné approcher de la porte. Je voulais discuter, mais ils ont paniqué, et m'ont tiré dessus. Je venais d'apprendre où était l'autre sortie quand vous êtes arrivé.

-Je vois. Est-ce loin ?

-On y sera dans quelques minutes.

Il passa devant, me montrant son dos, comme pour dire que la conversation était terminée, mais j'avais encore des questions à poser.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-La même chose que vous, je pense. Prendre ce qui m'intéresse et éliminer tout ce qui se met sur mon chemin, si nécessaire. Et ce que je cherche a été vu ici, i peine un quart d'heure.

-Et qu'est-ce que…

il m'interrompit en me poussant vers le sol d'un geste, pour lancer un couteau vers celui qui venait pour nous tirer dessus. Ensuite, il se mit à couvert en glissant dans une salle dont la porte était ouverte, et je fis de même dans la salle en face, alors que d'autres gardes venaient pour nous mitrailler. Monsieur capuche sortit un pistolet silencieux, et se mit à faire feu sur les types dès qu'il s'arrêtaient pour recharger, et je fis de même, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun coup de feu ne retentisse.

-Pas mal, me dit-il

-Pareillement, répondis-je

-Et les gens croient que les gens blessés ne s'en sortent pas bien.

Il sortit de sa couverture, et, lorsque je fis de même, il leva une main, en disant 'Travail d'équipe'. J'eus une grosse impression de déjà-vu, mais je lui tapai quand même dans la main, en relevant que c'était la main gauche qu'il avait levée, sans trop y faire attention toutefois. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il était gaucher. Juste après, nous nous mîmes de nouveau en route, non sans avoir ralenti pour que mon collaborateur de fortune ramasse son couteau dans le crâne de sa victime et le remettre à sa taille, après l'avoir essuyé sur son pantalon.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Peter, dit mon équipier, comme venant de nulle part

-Joel, dis-je simplement.

-Donc vous vouliez savoir ce que j'étais venu chercher, c'est ça ?

-Euh ouais.

-Un membre de ce camp, une certaine Dahlia, a quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je suis venu pour qu'elle me le rende.

Je me dis que ce nom me disait quelque chose. Puis ça me revint. Sherry en avait parlé plutôt en bien, elle l'avait aidée à s'enfuir de la bibliothèque, alors je fus sur la défensive, mais pas trop quand même, en entendant le ton possessif que Peter venait de prendre, et me rappelant de la manière dont il avait poignardé le garde qui lui avait donné des infos, un peu plus tôt. D'un autre côté, le fait qu'elle soit dans la bibliothèque faisait d'elle la responsable toute indiquée de l'enlèvement de Jake et Ellie. Mais nous n'en étions pas là.

-Et ce en tout pacifisme, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je un peu méfiant

-Ça ne dépendra que d'elle. Je n'ai fait que me défendre, à chaque fois.

-Je vois.

-Nous y sommes.

Je m'arrêtai juste à côté de Peter, et il me demande de reculer pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied, l'arme à la main. J'avoue l'avoir remarqué sans trop y faire attention. Peut-être qu'il voulait effrayer les potentiels ennemis qui étaient derrière ? Ce qui était doublement inutile, car il n'y avait personne. Cependant, il dut voir quelque chose, car il continua d'avancer. Voyant que je ne le suivais pas, il me fit de nouveau signe de le suivre.

-Où comptez-vous aller ? demandai-je

-Vous ne voyez pas ? me répondit-il en me montrant le sol

Je regardais l'endroit qu'il m'indiquait, mais je ne voyais rien qui méritait mon attention, alors je secouai la tête pour lui dire non. Il fit presque une grimace frustrée.

-Une trace de douilles, expliqua-t-il. Et pas un calibre de chochotte, en plus. Je pense que ma cible a laissé cette piste pour moi, j'ai bien l'intention de la suivre.

-Quel rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous accompagner ?

Cette question, pourtant logique pour moi, sembla étonner mon interlocuteur. Ce qui fit que sa réponse ne m'étonna qu'à moitié.

-Je… Je n'en sais rien, admit-il. J'oubliais que nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs, à la base. Vous devez chercher vos amis dans le camp, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, acquiesçai-je. Et je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'ils n'y sont plus.

-Très bien. On va se séparer, alors. A la prochaine.

Il me fit un signe de la main, et tourna les talons pour suivre sa soi disant piste. Enfin, ça devait vraiment en être une, vu l'assurance qu'il avait en affirmant qu'il voyait des douilles de gros calibre dans le sol encore couvert de neige. Mais ce fut quand il partit que j'eus une illumination. Pas une illumination, en fait, plutôt quelque chose que j'aurais dû remarquer avant.

J'avais pensé plus tôt, ironiquement, qu'il n'était pas manchot, mais en réalité, s'il était aussi habile avec son bras gauche, c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas de bras droit.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour !**

**Vous sentez ça, chers lecteurs et lectrices ? C'est la douce odeur du plot twist.**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aime cette odeur. Quand je réussis à la sentir ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 <em>(Jake)<em>**

_"I don't know where the light is taking us, but something in the night is dangerous. "_

Après le départ de la tireuse, Ellie et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans un village en pleine effervescence, en n'ayant aucune idée de la route à suivre par la suite. J'ai proposé, innocemment, de se planquer quelque part et d'attendre que le jour se lève pour chercher les autres, mais Ellie réagit au quart de tour comme si je lui avais planté une baïonnette dans le gros orteil, en clamant qu'il fallait les retrouver le plus vite possible. J'ai accepté, finalement. Dire que je ne m'inquiétais pas, moi aussi, aurait été un vilain mensonge, mais apparemment, cette gamine avait plus de mal que moi à gérer sa paranoïa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? demandai-je

-On bouge nos miches pour fouiller le camp, quelle question ! déclara Ellie comme si c'était évident

-Ensemble ? Ou on se sépare ?

-Hilarant. Tu en as d'autres, des comme ça ?

-Ah, j'oubliais, ricanai-je. Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

-Rigole, Scar. Bientôt, quand je te ferai des avances, tu feras moins le malin.

-Touché.

Une fois une crise de mauvaise foi passée, nous marchâmes dans une direction aléatoire, en espérant tomber sur quelque chose d'inhabituel. Coincés entre deux ruelles, Ellie et moi avons tendu l'oreille - ça se voyait qu'elle faisait ça souvent - pour savoir ce qui se passait, si ça pouvait avoir un lien avec nos amis. Seulement, cela semblait être assez confidentiel pour qu'on ne puisse rien apprendre, parce que les troufions ne le savaient pas. Puis, j'eus une illumination. Je me souvins de cette fille, Daisy je crois, qui nous avait donné les médocs, à Joel et moi. Elle avait déclaré être le chef en second de ce camp, donc elle devait savoir quelque chose. Du moins, je l'espérais. Je parlais de mon plan à Ellie, qui sembla enthousiaste.

-Alors, dépêchons-nous de la trouver, déclara-t-elle comme un ordre impérial

-Ouaip. Mais on commence par où ?

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un, les enfants ?

Ellie et moi nous tournâmes vers la personne que nous cherchions, toujours habillée de sa petite robe blanche surréaliste mais portant cette fois un grand manteau en cuir. Je ne compris pas vraiment le regard d'Ellie lorsqu'elle la vit. En tous cas, elle fronçait violemment les sourcils. Une sorte de mélange entre de l'incompréhension et une question persistante.

-Ouais, dis-je. C'est justement toi qu'on cherchait.

-Ah oui ? dit Daisy en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi ? Je pensais que ton fiancé et toi étiez déjà partis.

Ellie ricana en entendant parler de 'mon fiancé', mais je ne relevai pas. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, de toute façon. Je poussai un soupir dépité quand même, tout en étant incapable de ne pas penser à Sherry après toutes ces références vaseuses.

-Justement, on le cherche. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ?

-C'est possible, répondit Daisy en nous tournant le dos. Mais je voudrais une autre info en échange.

-Laquelle ? dis-je, un peu méfiant

-Je veux savoir où est réellement partie Dahlia. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous l'a dit.

Daisy se retourna légèrement vers nous, avec un sourire en coin pas du tout rassurant. Ça ne me donnait pas du tout envie de lui dire où était partie l'autre. Je voyais sur le visage d'Ellie qu'elle devait penser la même chose. Ni l'un ni l'autre, nous n'osions répondre. La requête de Daisy sonnait comme un ordre, et je n'avais aucune envie de tenter le charcutier dans son dos, qui n'attendait que de goûter à nos chairs.

-Elle nous l'a dit, déclara Ellie. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Daisy se retourna, pas franchement amusée par la répartie d'Ellie. Moi, je mourais d'envie de lui demander ce qui lui avait pris, mais Daisy ne réagit pas du tout comme je m'y attendais. Elle a juste tendu le bras vers son arme, pour bien mettre la pression, puis a baissé son bras, comme en se retenant de rire. Salope va.

-Fort bien, dit Daisy après une pause qui semblait interminable. Je finirai par avoir ce que je veux, de toute façon. Vous par contre… ce n'est pas si sûr.

Daisy éclata une caricature de rire démoniaque, et tourna les talons en faisant un effet de cape avec son manteau. Hilarant, effectivement. Petite conne.

-Si cette pétasse a fait du mal à Joel… commença Ellie

-Ne t'en fais pas, va, tentai-je de la rassurer. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que dalle. Allez, viens, on ne devrait pas rester là.

Ellie acquiesça, et nous partîmes dans une direction aléatoire. Car mine de rien, nous ne savions toujours pas où aller. Alors nous nous sommes remis à errer aléatoirement dans le camp. Soudain, dans une ruelle, je crus voir une silhouette encapuchonnée au-dessus d'un corps. Je me mis à courir d'un seul coup en reconnaissant Sherry. Je me retenais pour ne pas hurler comme un taré, mais le type dut m'entendre venir car il disparut. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et elle respirait au ralenti, comme difficilement.

-Sherry ! Tu m'entends ? lui dis-je en essayant de me calmer, sans trop y arriver

Heureusement, mon cœur se remit à battre lorsque je la vis ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, entrouvrir. Ellie arriva près de moi tout de suite après, elle semblait soulagée aussi.

-Jake ? dit Sherry d'une voix toute mignonne

-Je suis là, ma belle, dis-je bêtement attendri

Sherry tourna la tête vers Ellie, qui lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Ensuite, Sherry sauta d'un seul coup sur ses pieds, comme si elle s'était pris un coup de taser.

-Et vous ? Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle

-Ouais, dit Ellie avant moi. En fait, c'était Dahlia qui voulait nous faire sortir du camp, Liam et moi. Mais poil de carotte l'a vue venir, alors…

-Ah, dit Sherry. Et vous avez retrouvé Joel ?

-On était en train de le chercher, dis-je. Et c'était qui le type qui était avec toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il nous a déjà aidés, Liam et moi. Je suis retombé sur lui, et je suis tombée dans les pommes. Je… crois que c'est lui qui m'a empoisonnée, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant. Il a appuyé sur une télécommande, et je suis tombée raide.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et Ellie fit une tête étonnée. Je lui racontai ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt un peu avant notre rencontre. Sherry mit sa main sur son épaule comme par réflexe.

-Pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda-t-elle

-C'est fort possible que ce soit lui qui foute le bordel dans le camp, supposa Ellie. Pourquoi est une autre question. Et surtout, pourquoi il a empoisonné Sherry.

Cette dernière question nous laissa perplexe tous les trois pendant quelques minutes. Au final, nous décidâmes que trouver notre vieux psychopathe dans le camp était la priorité pour l'instant, alors nous nous mîmes de nouveau en route tous les trois. Je proposai mon aide à Sherry, qui ne marchait pas bien droit, mais elle refusa poliment, en me disant qu'elle ne ferait que me gêner. Trop mignonne.

Un bon moment plus tard, le camp sembla avoir retrouvé son calme, laissant les rues quasiment désertes, mais nous n'avions toujours pas retrouvé. Pourtant ça ne devait pas être si rapide que ça un vieux schnoque à moitié amoché dans un camp qui le rechercherait probablement. Enfin, pour le coup, on espérait qu'ils ne l'auraient pas retrouvé. Apparemment, Ellie et lui auraient fait un massacre avant que Joel ne soit blessé, d'où l'espèce de vendetta localisée et les sous-entendus de la fille, que Joel avait torturée un peu plus tôt et qui devait gésir dans la baraque où on vivait.

Soudain, comme sortant de nulle part, un gamin apparut dans une ruelle nous fit un signe. Au début, je pensais avoir rêvé, mais les filles l'ont vu aussi. Il nous demandait de venir le rejoindre. Sherry passa la première, et Ellie me suivit ensuite, la main sur son arme. Une fois que nous fûmes assez près de lui, nous le suivîmes dans la ruelle, et plus on avançait, plus j'étais sceptique. Au final, nous arrivâmes dans une ruelle éclairée, où le gamin nous attendait devant une maison qui était elle aussi éclairée. Il nous fit signe d'entrer. Je plissai les yeux, mais les filles ne doutèrent pas avant d'exécuter. J'entrai derrière elle assez vite dans la cabane, et, dans la seule salle, il y avait un type en tenue de toubib, avec un brushing châtain qui me rappelait des souvenirs, qui était en train de recoudre Joel, allongé à torse poil sur une table d'opérations. Ce dernier nous vit entrer, et j'aurais juré qu'il avait souri. Arrête, grand fou, tu vas me faire rougir.

Cependant, je ne pouvais nier que j'étais content de le voir.

-Bonsoir, dit le docteur. Vous tombez bien, j'ai presque fini.

Le gamin alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et suivait ce qui se passait.

-Comment tu es arrivé là ? demanda Ellie en s'approchant du patient

-Je vous cherchais, et je suis tombé sur le gosse, qui m'a mené ici, répondit Joel

-Vous êtes un genre de médecin bénévole ? demanda Sherry d'un ton curieux

-Oui, dit le médecin. Je travaillais dans le camp, mais j'ai eu quelques désaccords avec le grand chef, l'an dernier. Il ne sait même pas que je suis encore là, mes patients gardent le secret.

Joel tenta de se redresser, mais le toubib le plaqua contre la table d'opérations avec une force qui me surprit, et qui me parut un peu abusée sur le coup. Mais j'avais déjà vu l'acharnement dont pouvait faire preuve le vioque, alors au final, c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

-Restez allongé, Joel, dit le médecin d'un ton autoritaire. J'ai presque fini.

Joel grogna, ce qui fit rire Ellie. Le médecin regarda Sherry avec attention, ce qui eut le mérité de gêner cette dernière. J'allais réagir, mais le docteur parla avant moi.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, mademoiselle, dit-il. Mon assistant va vous donner de quoi aller mieux.

Sitôt dit, le gamin se mit à courir dans tous les sens avant de s'arrêter devant une armoire, dans un coin de la pièce, et revint à toute vitesse vers Sherry pour lui tendre une petite bouteille avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, dit Sherry en souriant aussi

-Hep ! protestai-je. Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous empoisonner ?

-C'est bon, Jake, me dit Sherry. Il n'a aucun intérêt à me voir mourir plus vite.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Laisse-moi goûter d'abord.

-Certainement pas, sourcilla-t-elle. Ne fais pas l'enfant, Jake. J'ai une chance d'aller mieux, je la saisis.

Ignorant mes suppliques, Sherry déboucha la bouteille et la but cul sec. Le sourire du docteur, que je voyais comme tordu au premier abord, me parut bien plus sincère lorsque je vis moi-même Sherry reprendre des couleurs.

-Waouh. C'est très bon, en plus ! s'exclama Sherry. Je vous remercie.

-De rien, répondit le toubib. C'est mon travail. Va chercher des chaises pour nos invités, lança-t-il ensuite à son associé

Le gamin fit un salut militaire, et repartit à toute vitesse pour sortir de la cabane. Joel s'agitait sur la table, mais le docteur lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge. Je voyais à ses coups d'aiguille que ça devait sans doute être un vrai docteur, mais j'étais encore méfiant. Dans un monde pourri comme celui dans lequel je m'étais retrouvé, je ne pouvais pas me fier aux apparences.

-Où est Liam ? demanda soudain Joel

Ellie et moi nous tournâmes vers Sherry. C'est vrai qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner l'absence de notre petit cerveau. Elle nous expliqua qu'il s'était rendu aux gens du camp, en la personne de Daisy, pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Sherry. Du coup, ça me fit penser à la dernière rencontre avec cette dernière. Elle avait déjà récupéré Liam à ce moment-là ? Impossible de le déterminer.

Ce fut au tour de Joel de nous raconter ce qu'il avait vécu depuis que nous nous étions séparés. Il avait laissé Sherry dans la forêt avec Liam pour revenir nous chercher, Ellie et moi, et il était tombé sur un autre type dans la bibliothèque, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Peter. Celui-ci cherchait Dahlia, la tireuse héroïque de David, car elle aurait quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Joel n'en savait pas plus, si ce n'est que Peter ne semblait pas être un ennemi.

-On verra, dit Ellie. En tous cas, il faut qu'on retrouve Liam.

Sherry opina, et l'assistant du docteur reparut, avec trois chaises sur son dos. Il en posa une près de moi, une près de Sherry et une à côté d'Ellie, qui s'assit sans condition au chevet de Joel. Tout le monde marmonna un merci et le gamin retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

-Il est muet votre assistant ? demandai-je finalement

-Oui. Il a été blessé à la gorge pendant une chasse, quand il travaillait dans le camp de David. J'ai réussi à le soigner, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour ses cordes vocales.

-Ah merde, dis-je en m'asseyant

-Il le vit très bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Je tournai le regard vers le gosse, qui était encore tout sourire sur sa chaise, en remuant ses petites jambes dans le vide.

-Voilà, j'ai fini, dit le toubib cinq bonnes minutes de silence. Vous pouvez vous lever.

Joel se mit assis sur la table, en contemplant son bout de bide recousu avec intérêt, et remit sa chemise avec une expression concentrée. Le docteur alla se laver les mains dans le lavabo derrière lui, et Joel, Ellie, Sherry et moi nous sommes regardés, l'air un peu pris au dépourvu. Au départ, nous étions quatre, et un enchaînement de circonstances avait fait que nous nous sommes tournés autour pendant la plus longue journée de l'actuel hiver. Mais maintenant que nous étions réunis, un autre problème se posait. Il y avait désormais un cinquième membre, que nous ne pouvions pas laisser tomber. Surtout pas quand il a donné de sa personne pour protéger Ellie d'abord et Sherry ensuite. C'était surtout ces deux-là, du coup, qui voulaient le plus le sauver, et les deux autres voulaient le sauver pour le remercier.

-Où cette Daisy a-t-elle pu emmener Liam ? se demanda Ellie à voix haute

-Sûrement pas en prison, dit Sherry. James a dû se faire taper sur les doigts, déjà.

Le gamin muet a sauté sur ses pieds pour aller tirer la blouse du toubib, qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il fit une série de gestes, évidemment, et le toubib acquiesça, avant de lui répondre quelque chose. Un petit dialogue plus tard, le gamin alla se rasseoir et le docteur se planta au milieu de notre cercle.

-Samuel a vu Daisy il y a une demi-heure dans le village, avec un enfant, commença le docteur. Elle allait vers le centre du village, là où se trouve la résidence de David. Le chef doit le garder personnellement, maintenant. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi.

-Ils l'appellent 'le prisonnier prioritaire', dit Ellie. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi David le garde.

-Oh. J'ai entendu une rumeur là-dessus.

-Quelle rumeur ? demanda Joel

-David garde cet enfant plus longtemps que les autres pour en tant que trêve avec les Lucioles. Au printemps prochain, cette histoire de virus pourrait bien être réglée.

-Comment ça ?

-Le prisonnier prioritaire n'est pas sensible aux Cordyceps. David le garde au camp pour le livrer aux Lucioles à la fin de l'hiver.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour !**

**Vous sentez ça, les enfants ? C'est la délicieuse eau de parfum de mademoiselle touriste.**

**Enfin, euh... J'avais promis qu'il n'y aurait plus d'OC dans cette histoire, mais au final...**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 <em>(Dahlia)<em>**

"_A soldier of my own, I don't know the way. I'm riding up the heights of shame."_

Après une petite demi-heure à tracer dans la forêt, j'arrivai à la clairière qui abritait notre camp secondaire, celui où j'avais rencontré Sherry et Ellie. Donc la maison où elles résidaient, elles et leurs amis, ne devait pas être loin. Je me renseignai un peu autour du camp, histoire de savoir s'ils avaient vu ma sœur passer par ici. Les gardes de l'entrée m'ont dit qu'elle était passée, effectivement, et était partie avec quatre gardes vers le sud, en début d'après-midi, la même direction d'où étaient venues Ellie et Sherry. Je les remerciai, et partis dans la même direction.

Je n'avais pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, je repartis en courant. Je tenais cinquante minutes au rythme du footing, un peu plus rapide, même. C'était le meilleur record dans ma formation de sniper, j'en étais fière. Et ça me servait, là. Plus je mettrais du temps à aller sauver Rosemary, plus j'aurais de chances de la trouver morte dans un coin. Je frissonnai rien que de l'imaginer. Je me concentrai vite pour penser à autre chose, histoire de ne pas tomber raide dans les feuilles mortes.

La forêt se densifiait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, ce qui était sans doute un bon signe. Si j'en croyais ce que David m'avait dit, Ellie avait dit vivre dans le coin depuis plusieurs semaines. Donc il ne faisait aucun doute que leur maison était bien cachée, probablement dans un village dans un coin. Sinon, David les aurait trouvées bien plus tôt. Mais bon, contrairement à lui, je savais où chercher. En quelque sorte.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, je suis effectivement arrivée à un village. Qui semblait avoir été ravagé par les Cordyceps depuis un moment, déjà. C'était visible par rapport à l'état des maisons. Ce serait donc assez simple de trouver la base des concernés, où je trouverais sans doute Rosemary. Je l'espérais du plus profond de mon petit cœur, en tous cas. Finalement, je trouvais une maison. Aussi endommagée que les autres, mais la porte était encore debout, et il y avait des cadavres d'infectés tout autour. J'entrai, en poussant la porte, et elle s'effondra. J'entendis un coup de feu, qui me fit sursauter.

-Qui est là ? dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite, bien que très fatiguée

-Rose ! dis-je en sentant mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. C'est moi ! Où es-tu ?

-Dahlia ? C'est toi ? ajouta Rosemary d'un ton étonné

-Evidemment ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Mais un autre coup de feu traversa les murs de la maison, passant tout près de mon épaule, cette fois. Je dégainai, mais je n'y voyais rien.

-Ne reste pas là, grande sœur ! C'est un piège ! dit Rosemary d'un ton paniqué, cette fois

Je regardai nerveusement autour de moi, en essayant de déterminer d'où venait la voix de ma sœur et les tirs, mais la direction que je croyais deviner changeait en permanence. Ce n'étaient que des échos dans la nuit. Des échos carrément inquiétants.

J'entendis ensuite des bruits de pas derrière moi. Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Je restai sur le qui-vive, l'arme à la main, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne voyais personne. Les coups de feu cessèrent, alors j'en profitai pour chercher Rosemary, qui devait se cacher dans un coin. Je commençai par chercher dans la cuisine, inquiétée par une traînée de sang, mais je ne trouvai rien. La traînée partait dans l'autre sens, vers le salon, alors je la suivis encore.

Ce fut là que je trouvais ma petite sœur, allongée dans le canapé, face à l'entrée, comme attendant quelque chose. Elle avait encore son fusil dans la main, prêt à faire feu. Mais son expression, que je voyais à peine dans le noir, changea lorsqu'elle me vit. Je pensais qu'elle serait aussi contente que moi quant à nos retrouvailles, mais elle semblait énervée.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ! me gronda-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que je te dis pour une fois ?

Je ne sus trop quoi répondre à ça, j'étais un peu prise de court. Mais je dus vite me réveiller lorsque les coups de feu reprirent, et qu'une balle passa juste à côté de mon oreille. Je me retournai d'un coup, en dégainant, mais il n'y avait personne. Ça semblait être devenu plus calme, aussi, alors j'allai voir comment allait Rosemary. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et lorsque je l'analysai, je compris pourquoi. Elle avait un impact de balle dans chacun des genoux, et une grosse plaie ouverte dans l'épaule gauche. Sachant qu'elle était partie de début d'après-midi, elle devait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui demandai-je

-Les réfugiés que j'ai trouvés ici étaient plus réactifs que prévus. Je peux néanmoins confirmer qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui ont tué l'ancienne équipe de James il y a un mois.

-Oui, je le sais. Je les ai vus au camp principal. Je vais t'amener chez le docteur, ne bouge pas.

-Non. Je suis foutue, va-t-en. Et dis à David que je suis désolée.

-Ne dis pas ça ! m'énervai-je. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser là ?

-Il le faut. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Rosemary leva son arme vers moi, et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je connaissais bien ma petite sœur, je savais que quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Du moins, c'était comme ça que David l'avait élevée. Pour me faire une piqûre de rappelle, elle tira deux coups de feu près de mon épaule, et je fis volte-face.

Seulement, l'autre personne qui était présente ne le voyait pas de cet œil. J'entendis un clic lorsque je franchis le cadre de la porte du salon, et je sautai en avant juste à temps pour ne pas me prendre une explosion de mine directement dans la poire. Derrière moi, le plafond du salon s'était effondré. Si ça se trouvait, c'était Rose elle-même qui avait posé cette bombe, en fait. La maison était redevenue silencieuse, et j'essuyai mon visage en ressortant de la maison.

Si je n'avais pas réussi à sauver Rose, je jurai sur tout ce que j'avais de plus cher que Daisy et Liam ne subiraient pas le même sort. Même si je dois en mourir.

La nuit était noire, dans le village. Je mettais ça sur le manque d'éclairages publics auxquels j'étais habituée dans les camps de David. Cependant, une autre question restait sans réponse : où était la personne qui me tirait dessus quand j'étais dans la maison ? J'enlevai la lunette thermique de mon fusil de précision pour regarder autour de moi, voir si je voyais quelque chose. Je ne m'attardai pas sur la masse froide qui était dans la maison d'où je venais, me concentrant plutôt sur deux masses chaudes, une en haut d'un bâtiment à deux cents mètres, et l'autre, à sept cents mètres, cavalant depuis la forêt dans ma direction. Si, comme je le pensais, ils étaient ensemble, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à un plan, et vite.

Tout d'abord, j'allais avoir une conversation avec le plus proche des deux. Même si la position du voyageur progressait très vite. Comme s'il m'avait entendu, le type en haut du bâtiment tira un coup de feu. Un sniper, donc. S'il voulait jouer à ça, nous allions jouer. Je sautai dans une maison pour éviter son tir, et, au moment où je remettais ma lunette en place pour le viser, il n'était plus là. Sortir de ma position était une idée sotte, alors je ne bougeai pas, regardant aux alentours. Le plus logique était qu'il bougeait après chaque tir, ce qui expliquait le fait que, déjà à l'intérieur de la maison, les tirs avaient un ange différent. Donc il ne devait pas être bien loin. Un coup d'œil dans l'autre direction me fit voir arriver l'autre type dans le village. Il avait ralenti, comme cherchant quelque chose. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs, que je vis qu'il lui manquait un bras.

Non. C'était forcément une coïncidence.

Profitant de ma distraction, l'autre tireur fit feu vers moi, mais heureusement, j'étais encore à couvert. Là encore, le temps que je me ressaisisse, il avait déjà bougé. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je vis où il avait atterri, et je réussis à tirer un coup de feu dans son bras, le faisant reculer. Je me remis à couvert pour recharger, ce qui fit que je ne vis pas venir l'autre, qui me sauta dessus, me faisant esquiver un autre coup de feu. Comment était-ce possible ? Je venais d'immobiliser le type.

Je repoussai rapidement celui qui venait de me sauter dessus, et je me relevai pour me retrouver face à lui, en le mettant en joue. Il m'avait poussé vers l'intérieur d'une maison, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi, mais je n'étais sûr de rien quant aux intentions de mon sauveur. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

-D'où tu sors ? demandai-je

-Enfin je te retrouve ! déclara-t-il, comme essoufflé. Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de courir ?

-J'ai posé une question en premier, dis-je. Pourquoi tu me cours après ?

-Parce que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. Et j'aimerais que tu me le rendes.

-Comment ça ? On ne s'est jamais vus. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Dans l'obscurité, je ne vis pas bien la tête que le type a faite, mais il commença à faire le geste pour enlever sa veste à capuche et ses lunettes de soleil. Seulement, il fut interrompu par un autre tir de l'autre sniper, qui le fit arrêter son geste, en reculant.

-Ecoute, je suis un peu occupée, là, dis-je. On verra ça quand on se sera débarrassé de celui-là, ok ?

-Ok, dit-il en opinant

Je me remis à couvet, l'autre blessé de guerre à côté de moi, un pistolet à la main. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça, mais je voyais la moitié de son expression déterminée, qui m'était un peu familière. Il m'interrogeait du regard, il attendait sans doute une explication.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ce mec me veut, mais il a l'air de vouloir m'empêcher de quitter le village.

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui, dit l'autre. Il est vrai que Piers peut se montrer très persistant quand il est en mission.

Je le regardai en faisant les grands yeux, et il sembla surpris. Plus ça allait, et moins je pensais que c'était un hasard.

-Tu connais ce type ? lui demandai-je

-Oui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais il s'est occupé de moi depuis. J'ai quelques infos de temps en temps, et maintenant je sais qu'il n'a pas du tout de bonnes intentions.

-Donc tu vas m'aider à le neutraliser ?

-Oui. On aura tout le temps de parler après.

Là encore, le tireur sembla m'entendre, car le talkie walkie à la taille de mon nouvel ami sonna.

-Alors Peter ? Tu joues les ingrats ? Tu as oublié notre mission ? dit une voix sombre

-Je ne marche plus avec toi, Piers, répondit Peter. Tu fais du mal à trop de gens, et j'ai assez de souvenirs et d'instinct pour savoir que c'est contre ma nature. Je regrette.

-Pas autant que moi, mon grand. Pas autant que moi.

Peter m'attira contre lui pour m'empêcher de me faire tirer comme un lapin, et je ne bougeai plus, alors que, avec son simple flingue, il tira un coup de feu. Au loin, je vis un bâtiment s'effondrer, mais un rapide coup d'œil à ma lunette me fit comprendre que Piers n'était pas dedans. Comment Peter avait-il fait pour faire crouler un bâtiment avec une simple balle ?

-Il tombait déjà en ruine, m'expliqua-t-il. Un coup incisif dans les fondations et le tour était joué. En plus, mon arme est un calibre douze, donc assez puissant pour percer un mur.

-En voilà un sacré raisonnement de sniper, admis-je. J'aurais dû y penser. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour la suite ?

Peter jeta son talkie walkie au loin, et m'expliqua son plan. Pendant qu'il ferait diversion, je me rapprocherai autant que possible de Piers, qui ne faisait en réalité que changer entre trois ou quatre emplacements, au maximum. Et maintenant que Peter avait fait s'écrouler un des bâtiments encore debout du village, j'avais une chance sur deux, ou une chance sur trois. Ce n'était pas énorme, en connaissant l'efficacité du tireur ennemi, mais j'étais une tireuse aussi. Ma fierté était en jeu. Et Peter sembla le comprendre.

Seulement, nous n'avons rien eu le temps de faire. J'étais à peine arrivé près du supposé poste de tir de Piers que celui-ci tomba du bâtiment, avec ce qui ressemblait à un carreau d'arbalète entre les deux yeux. Peter s'approcha de moi pour constater les dégâts, et il enleva ses lunettes pour mettre son visage dans sa main, avec une expression douloureuse, comme s'il avait une migraine.

Venant d'entre les maisons, une silhouette féminine apparut avec une arbalète. Elle marchait lentement vers nous, et je la mis en joue. Une fois à un ou deux mètres en face de moi, Peter releva la tête vers elle, et la douleur dans son visage changea pour une expression bien plus éloquente. Dire qu'il était surpris était serait un mot bien faible, et je reconnus finalement ses traits, qui me paraissaient déjà familiers.

-Ada ? lança Peter d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête

-Enfin je vous retrouve, lieutenant Nivans, répondit la femme d'un ton professionnel mais souriant


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour !**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y aura... des mots ! :D**

***va mourir***

**Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Si ce n'est que l'intrigue s'épaissit, ouais.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 <em>(Ellie)<em>**

_"There are some things that must not be known. Because ignorance can be source of happiness."_

Pour le coup, tout le monde a dû penser comme moi, car tout le monde a ouvert les yeux en grand en même temps que moi. Le médecin nous a regardés, un air un peu gêné sur le visage, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? demanda-t-il

-Non, dis-je, encore sous le choc

-Ça explique pourquoi ils tenaient tant à garder Liam prisonnier, ajouta Sherry

-Pourquoi doit-on le remettre à la fin de l'hiver ? demanda Joel. Le plus tôt ne serait pas le mieux ?

-Non, dit le doc en secouant la tête. Les Lucioles sont encore en train de faire des tests préliminaires. Ils ont déménagé dans un hôpital sur la côte est. Ils doivent envoyer un messager à David quand tout sera prêt.

Joel et moi nous sommes regardés. Si le remède était encore à son stade expérimental, pourquoi Marlène m'avait-elle envoyé vers ses collègues dès que possible ? Joel devait se poser la question, aussi. Je le compris dès qu'il eut posé sa question. Etant la première concernée, ça m'intriguait au plus haut point.

En tous cas, il fallait retrouver Liam. Je lui mettrais une bonne paire de baffe pour lui reprocher de ne rien m'avoir dit, et ensuite je le pardonnerais. Parce que je ne lui avais rien dit. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, nous n'avions rien dit à Jake et Sherry, non plus. Je me demandais comment ils le prendraient. Un peu. J'avais assez de considération pour eux pour penser qu'ils s'en foutraient.

-Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? s'enquit tout doucement le toubib

-On va chercher Liam, décidai-je. Après, on avisera.

-On va le chercher ? répéta Jake. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es sérieux ? On va le laisser dans ce camp de malades ? Le prenez pas mal, ajoutai-je pour le docteur

-Ça va, me dit-il avec un petit sourire

-S'ils veulent trouver un remède, ce n'est pas mal, non ? reprit Jake. Et puis, à ce qu'on sait, mis à part les barreaux, ils ne le maltraitent pas.

-Moi j'ai vu la trace de balle sur ses côtes, sourcillai-je. Non, ton argument ne prend pas.

-Ils lui ont tiré dessus pour le retenir, dit le médecin. Ils ont eu des centaines d'occasions de disposer de lui, depuis quatre mois, et ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Je pense qu'ils veulent vraiment le remède.

-En même temps, qui rêverait de vivre dans un monde rempli de monstres ? concéda Joel d'un ton que je ne comprenais pas vraiment

-Donc ? dit Sherry. Nous allons le chercher ?

-Faites comme vous voulez, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise. Moi je vais le chercher.

Jake et Sherry se regardèrent, et j'attendais à moitié un commentaire alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte. Mais personne n'en fit rien. Au final, je me retournai vers eux de moi-même, parce que je ne me souvenais plus comment on était arrivés ici. Joel avait lui aussi posé pied à terre, et je comprenais dans son regard qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me laisser partir seule. Evidemment. Le doc ordonna à son petit serviteur muet de nous raccompagner, comme il l'avait fait pour nous inciter à venir.

Finalement, j'interrogeai Jake et Sherry du regard. Ils étaient vraiment partagés, sans doute à cause de cette histoire de remède, et je pouvais le comprendre. Je me souvenais que Sherry avait dit être une sorte d'agent, avant, donc il était évident que le bien être du monde passait avant celui d'une seule personne. Ce fut elle qui finit par annoncer son plan. Elle voulait, avec Jake évidemment, enquêter sur les fuites qui avaient eu lieu dans le camp. Moi aussi ça m'intriguait, mais je lui demandai quand même pourquoi elle voulait faire ça.

-Si la fuite vient de quelqu'un du camp, je comprendrais que Liam ne doive pas rester ici, expliqua-t-elle. Je préfère juste être sûre. Vous comprenez ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre, mais Joel sembla être d'accord avec elle. Jake grommela qu'il aurait préféré qu'on lui demande son avis, mais au fond, il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Et puis je sentais bien qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner Sherry.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sam nous raccompagna à l'entrée de la ruelle sombre, juste à l'endroit où il nous avait cueillis, et il nous fit une rafale de signes. Il se rappela à se moment là qu'on ne parlait pas ce langage, alors il articula un 'Bonne chance', sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, évidemment. Je le remerciai avec un pouce en l'air, et il me fit un sourire avant de repartir dans les ténèbres.

Joel poussa un soupir, et je le regardai d'un air intrigué.

-Retour à la case départ, constata-t-il

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il me fit un geste rapide et vague, nous montrant tous les deux, et je regardai derrière moi.

-Ah. Ouais. Rien que tous les deux, dis-je

-Rien que tous les deux, répéta-t-il. Alors, par où on commence ?

Ça, c'était une bonne question. Elle est bien mignonne, la petite Ellie qui veut aller sauver son pote qui est en prison, mais sans plan, nous n'irons pas bien loin. Joel semblait penser la même chose, il y avait une lueur d'ironie dans ses yeux fatigués. Ouais, rigole enfoiré.

-Nous pourrions commencer par interroger un des gardes, proposa-t-il. Ils ne se méfient pas vraiment de nous, je pense qu'on peut encore en profiter.

-Ah ? Et comment tu crois qu'ils vont prendre le fait qu'on cherche à savoir où est leur prisonnier ?

-Ce n'est pas Liam que nous chercherons, Ellie. C'est Daisy, la seconde du patron.

-Pourquoi elle ?

-Quand je suis revenu au camp pour vous chercher, Jake et toi, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle en savait beaucoup. Tu as dit avoir trouvé Sherry toute seule. Je pense que Daisy a récupéré Liam juste avant. Elle a sans doute menacé Sherry pour que Liam la suive sans faire d'histoire.

-Ouais, ça se tient, dis-je en recollant les morceaux. Donc on va la chercher.

Joel opina, et nous commençâmes nos recherches. Le camp était redevenu bien plus calme, une fois l'attaque passée et la nuit bien tombée. Il y avait encore quelques pécors dehors, qui réparaient comme ils pouvaient leur baraque. Je les plaignais un peu, au fond, mais ce n'est pas en faisant ça que nous allions avancer. Après ces quelques mois avec Joel, j'ai commencé à apprendre à penser surtout à moi. Même si ça me rend malade.

Bien entendu, l'interrogatoire des dits péquenots ne donna rien. L'un d'eux nous a dit, par contre, de nous adresser à un des gardes, plutôt, car ce sont ceux qui voient le plus les sœurs qui travaillent pour David. Donc Dahlia et ses deux sœurs. En parlant de ça, nous n'en avions vu que deux sur trois. Je me surpris à me demande ce que faisait la troisième.

Pour trouver un garde, nous avons du remonter jusqu'à l'une des trois entrées du camp, en rénovation elles aussi. Alors que l'un des gardes était à fond dans son ouvrage, l'autre prit quelques secondes pour nous dire qu'ils avaient entendu, de la part de leur collègues de l'entrée opposée, que Daisy était de retour à la 'cabane du chef' (le type a fait les guillemets avec ses doigts, je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça signifiait). Joel lui a demandé, aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait, où se trouvait l'endroit, et le gars a ordonné à un autre troufion de nous y accompagner. Celui-ci s'est exécuté, en faisant un salut militaire qui m'a fait ricaner, avant de nous demander de le suivre.

Un peu trop facile à mon goût, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je n'aurais qu'à être plus sur le qui-vive que d'habitude. Comme je ne savais pas ce que Joel en pensait.

Le garde passa devant nous, toute mitraillette dehors - c'était son boulot d'être sur ses gardes, après tout - en nous faisant signe de rester près de lui. Joel et moi restâmes malgré tout à une certaine distance de sécurité. Pour le pas qu'il nous assomme avec son gros flingue des fois qu'un lapin respire trop fort dans les buissons, et pour chuchoter, accessoirement.

-Ils remplacent vite leurs soldats, par ici, me murmura Joel. C'est par cette entrée que je suis arrivé, et tout le monde était déjà mort. Ça devait être il y a une heure.

-C'est parce que, en cas de dernier recours, les civils font office de garde, expliqua le type devant nous. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, le temps que monsieur David trouve des effectifs.

Je compris par son 'nous' qu'il était lui-même un civil. Cela expliquait pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il avait une démarche mal assurée, et qu'il tenait son fusil comme il pouvait. J'osai lui demander si on arrivait bientôt, et il me répondit qu'on ne pouvait pas rater la planque de 'monsieur' David. Je plissai les yeux, et il me montra quelque chose. Je regardai dans la direction indiquée par son doigt, et je vis la grosse maison au fond de la rue. Ok, maintenant, je comprenais les guillemets de l'autre type, tout à l'heure. Le garde eut un rire étrangement mignon en voyant mon expression, et il fit demi-tour, sa mission accomplie. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, intriguée, et Joel intercepta mon regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me dit-il

-Rien. On frappe à la porte ?

-Si on la joue fine, oui. Ça me paraît le plus logique. Tu dégaines si tu vois quoi que ce soit de suspect.

-Oui commandant, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique en mettant la main sur mon arme

Joel frappa à la porte, plus fort que nécessaire à mon humble avis - on est un bourrin ou on ne l'est pas, hein ? - et la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce ne fut pas Daisy qui ouvrit.

-Tiens, salut, me dit James. Je m'attendais à te revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, espèce d'enfoiré ? dis-je d'un ton acide malgré moi

-Du calme, Ellie, me dit Joel en posant une main sur mon épaule. On voudrait juste voir Daisy.

-Ah ouais ? répondit James en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai des questions d'ordre technique à poser. Et quand nous avons interrogé vos gardes, ils ont dit qu'ils travaillaient pour elle, alors ils nous ont dirigés ici.

James fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, cette réponse lui déplaisait. Il devait penser que ces abrutis de garde ne devraient pas répondre comme ça aux questions de n'importe qui. Il se trouve que, nous, nous ne voulions à priori aucun mal à Daisy, mais quiconque lui en voudrait serait bien vite fixé. Je trouvais ça assez drôle, mais, à la place de James, ça ne me plairait pas non plus.

-Je vois, dit finalement le connard au bonnet. Eh bien…

-Ecarte-toi, gamin, dit une voix féminine derrière James. Je peux gérer ces deux-là.

James jeta un regard derrière lui, et s'écarta, en nous faisant signe d'entrer. Je fus un peu piquée au vif lorsque je l'entendis refermer à clé derrière nous, mais c'était le cadet de nos soucis, là, tout de suite. James nous fit signe d'entrer dans la salle tout de suite à droite, avec une réticence non dissimulée, et j'avais presque envie de lui faire un doigt avant d'entrer dans la salle. Ou de lui tirer la langue, ça aurait été plus drôle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les sales gosses.

Lorsque Joel et moi fûmes finalement dans la salle où était supposée nous attendre Daisy, je fus surprise de trouver autant de luxe dans un village de fortune. Il y avait des dorures partout sur les murs, des tableaux qui auraient valu une fortune si toute opération financière n'était pas figée à cause des Cordyceps, et, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un lustre en or et en argent, sous lequel était placée une table avec cinq chaises. Sur l'une d'elles était assise Daisy, comme à la place du calife, qui nous faisait signe de prendre place. Joel et moi nous sommes regardés avant de nous asseoir côte à côte de l'autre côté de la table.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Daisy

Bizarrement, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais à quel point elle ressemblait à Dahlia. Cependant, comme cette dernière me l'a fait comprendre, Daisy était plus vieille. Je n'avais aucun mal à le voir, là. Il y avait plus de maturité dans la voix de la sœur aînée. Ou plus de contrôle, je n'en étais pas sûre.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Liam ? demanda Joel Subtilité

-Oh, c'est pour lui que vous êtes là ? dit Daisy d'un ton amusé. Moi qui pensais que votre entrevue avec le docteur Andrews vous aurait dissuadés de le retrouver.

-Que veux-tu dire ? dit Joel en sourcillant méchamment

-J'ai des yeux partout dans le village, mon grand. C'est mon boulot, en tant que chef des gardes, d'être au courant de tout. Ce traître de docteur a dû vous dire pourquoi nous gardons Liam.

-Tu le sais ? demanda James, en faisant irruption derrière nous

-Oui. Il est une mine à anticorps contre le virus des Cordyceps. David prévoit de l'envoyer chez les Lucioles à la fin de l'hiver.

James vint s'asseoir à table, entre Joel et Daisy, non sans nous jeter un regard dont la teneur me semblait mitigée.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas David qui te l'a dit ? s'enquit-il d'un ton suspicieux

-Tu es jaloux parce que je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ? ricana Dahlia

-Ce n'est pas la question, sourcilla James. Je te demande si c'est David qui te l'a dit.

-Non. C'est Rosemary. Mais c'est tout comme, étant donné qu'elle est la confidente de David.

Je me souvins que Dahlia avait dit quelque chose du genre sur sa petite sœur, donc ça tenait la route. Mais James, lui, n'y croyait pas du tout. Ça se voyait.

-Donc ? Il est où ? demandai-je, un peu remontée

-David l'a emmené, il y a cinq minutes à peine. Si vous aviez demandé d'abord aux gardes où je me trouvais, vous les auriez croisés.

-Il l'emmène où ?

-Pourquoi je vous le dirais ?

Je levai un sourcil, et Daisy me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Je jetai un regard à Joel, qui regardait Daisy aussi. James avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Ça me fit sérieusement me demander quel genre de relation il avait avec David. J'avais cru entendre un gros sous-entendu dans la question de Daisy, et mon esprit pervers s'était développé. Ouais, c'était dégueu.

-S'ils sont partis il y a peu de temps, vous avez encore une occasion de les rattraper, dit finalement Daisy. Par contre, dans quelle direction ils sont partis ? Mystère, mystère.

Elle mit sa main sous la table, et je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sortit une carte, qu'elle étala sur la table. Ça devait être une carte du camp, et Joel se pencha au-dessus.

-Nous sommes là, expliqua James. La prison où Liam était retenu est là, dit-il en montrant un point

-David l'emmène sûrement là où se trouvent les véhicules, dit Daisy en entourant du doigt une petite zone sur la carte. L'échéance des Lucioles a été raccourcie, ils ont besoin du remède maintenant.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda James

-Leur agent a été aperçu, qui passait dans la forêt, lorsque mes gars faisaient leur ronde.

-Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? demanda Joel, curieux

Daisy nous lança un regard énigmatique, que je croyais avoir déjà vu chez sa sœur. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire, qui l'empêchait de rester avec nous. Ça fit que je me rappelai d'un autre détail, que Dahlia m'avait dit sur sa sœur.

-Tu n'aimes pas David, déclarai-je. Tu veux qu'il échoue.

James regarda Daisy d'un seul coup, comme si c'était une guêpe qui venait de le piquer, et Daisy baissa les yeux. Joel nous regardait tous tour à tour. Les questions devaient se bousculer dans son esprit, et l'expression qu'il faisait était assez drôle.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, admit finalement Daisy. Je ne suis pas tranquille en sachant que notre seule chance d'avoir un remède au virus traîne avec ce sadique notoire. Vous n'avez aucune idée…

Elle s'interrompit, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas. Elle poussa un gros soupir, avant de me regarder.

-Il faut que vous arrêtiez David, reprit-elle. Le plus vite possible.

Soudain, James sauta sur Joel, m'entraînant dans sa chute, et des coups de feu envahirent la pièce. J'entendis une grosse détonation, venant sans doute du Metal Gear de Daisy, et les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent. James se releva d'un coup, et j'aidais Joel à se remettre sur pieds. La vitre du fond de la pièce était cassée, et Daisy se tenait le côté des côtes.

-On dirait qu'ils ont changé de stratégie, constata James. Personne n'est plus en sécurité.

-Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça, râla Daisy, la main maculée de sang

Puis elle nous jeta un regard, à Joel et moi.

-Vous êtes encore là ? Allez, cassez-vous !

-Merci, dit Joel à James

Ce dernier tourna le regard, sans répondre, et Joel me prit par la main pour qu'on dégage vers la sortie. La clé étant encore sur la porte, la question du 'que fait-on parce que c'est fermé' ne se posa donc pas. Joel ferma la porte plus fort que nécessaire derrière lui, et je le suivis, alors qu'il faisait le tour de la baraque. Là, on a retrouvé le cadavre d'un des gardes que nous avions vus à l'entrée un peu plus tôt.

-Pourquoi vous avez tiré sur les vôtres ? demanda Joel d'un ton effrayant

Le type toussa du sang, et je vis finalement le gros trou qu'il avait dans le bide. Ça me rassurait dans l'idée qu'il ne valait mieux pas se prendre une décharge du rayon de la mort de Daisy. Cependant, elle avait dit que celui qui lui avait tiré dessus s'était enfui. Donc ils étaient plusieurs. C'était assez inquiétant. Si même les membres du camp ne sont pas en sécurité, raison de plus pour se casser.

-On n'a pas le temps, Joel, tentai-je. Il faut qu'on…

-Tu as raison, répondit Joel. J'oubliais. Désolé.

Joel tourna les talons, non sans jeter un regard noir au mourant, et je le suivis. Apparemment, il avait déjà retenu où était le soit disant garage de David. Je regardai les armes dans son pantalon : une à droite et une à gauche. Je trouvai finalement une raison pour laquelle Joel en savait autant sur les cérébraux. Peut-être. En tous cas, lui demander maintenant serait un peu déplacé. Espérons que je m'en souvienne plus tard.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour !**

**Voici un petit POV Liam pour vous. Et si vous vous demandez si on saura ce que David lui a révélé dans le chapitre précédent, eh bien...**

**Vous le saurez ! Eh ouais, je ne vous ai pas mis de sucette dans le derrière violemment, cette fois XD *va se cacher***

**Ou peut-être que si, en fait, vu comment le chapitre se termine x)**

**Enfin bref, voici donc un autre petit chapitre de transition pour vous ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 <em>(Liam)<em>**

_"__Some day, for sure, a noble paladin will take me away from my jail."_

Pendant que je suivais David à travers le camp, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Mais bizarrement, aucune ne voulait sortir. J'étais impressionné, ou terrifié, comme paralysé par les choses que je venais d'apprendre. Et elles restaient bloquées dans ma tête. J'allais frôler l'hémorragie cérébrale si ça continuait comme ça.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il gentiment

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je mettais mes mains sur mes temps, tellement j'avais mal au crâne. Je secouai quand même la tête, pour dire que je n'allais pas vraiment mal. Un pieux mensonge, que David ne crut pas une seule seconde. Je le vis à son expression, qui perdit de sa neutralité pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut me le dire, dit David, toujours sur son ton compatissant

-Je vais bien, papa, articulai-je. Vraiment.

-Une migraine ?

-Ouais. Ça va passer.

David n'insista pas, m'invitant encore à le suivre. Quand je le voyais de dos, comme ça, j'avais une impression de déjà-vu inexplicable. J'avais lu un livre sur les chocs post-traumatiques il y a six semaines, donc je savais que j'étais dans ce cas. J'étais incapable de me souvenir quand ça avait eu lieu, bien sûr, et ça m'intriguait.

Heureusement, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés près de l'entrée sud qui donnait sur la forêt, j'ai réussi à penser à autre chose. Est-ce que Sherry allait bien ? Avait-elle retrouvé ses amis ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis à ma recherche ? Je ne l'espérais pas, mais c'était plus que probable. Cela collait à mes analyses caractérielles préliminaires. S'ils me retrouvaient, je devais à tout pris les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Quitte à leur faire du mal. Le destin de l'humanité en dépendait.

Nous fûmes arrivés au garage plus vite que je ne le pensais. Comme d'habitude quand je me perdais dans les statistiques, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte du temps qui passait. Il n'y avait qu'une voiture, mais elle était blindé et déjà prête à partir. Si j'en croyais le récit de David, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il se tenait prêt, donc ce n'était pas étonnant. Cependant, une fois près de la voiture, il n'entra pas.

-Nous ne partons pas maintenant ? demandai-je

-Non. Je dois attendre l'indic des Lucioles. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-D'accord.

La réponse de David me déplut fortement. Plus longtemps je resterais dans le camp, plus j'aurais des chances de tomber sur camarades de fortune, qui empêcheraient le méchant chef du camp de m'emmener au loin. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas ça. Alors qu'elle se dépêche l'indic. Je me surpris à me mettre à taper nerveusement du pied par terre. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, et que le son se réverbérait étonnamment bien, ça martelait dans ma tête. David posa sa main sur mon épaule, avec une expression partagée. Je poussai un soupir, avant de réussir à m'arrêter de vibrer.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Liam, me dit-il soudain

-Pour quoi ? répondis-je, surpris

-Pour tout. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis ta naissance. Crois-moi que j'aurais préféré t'éviter de naître dans un monde ravagé par des champignons tueurs.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ma vie n'était pas si terrible.

Mes yeux s'habituaient au noir, et je voyais l'expression de David de mieux en mieux. Son visage ne trahissait rien, encore, mais ses yeux, eux, étaient remplis d'émotion. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. J'allais tendre la main vers lui, mais j'entendis du bruit venant de l'entrée. Des bruits de pas, des chaussures à talons hauts, donc pas mes nouveaux amis. Je mis ma main sur mon arme par réflexe, et je vis David se retourner, lui aussi, vers l'entrée. Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

-Monsieur David ? dit une voix familière. Vous êtes là ?

David sembla se détendre, et posa sa main sur la mienne, celle qui tenait mon arme. Dans le couloir pas si lointain menant au garage étaient apparues trois silhouettes. Je reconnus une des sœurs qui travaillait pour David - je crois que c'était la cadette, la benjamine était plus grande et l'aînée avait des traits plus durs. Avec elle arrivait une femme en tunique rouge et pantalon noir - c'était d'elle que venait les bruits de talons - et un homme qui n'avait qu'un seul bras et le visage couvert à moitié par des bandages. Cependant, je reconnus, sans dissimuler ma surprise, la moitié visible.

-Salut Liam, me dit-il d'un ton piteux

-Salut Piers, dis-je d'un ton incertain

-Qui est cet homme, Ada ? demanda David en montrant Piers

-Une autre assignation, répondit la femme en rouge. Il n'a rien à voir avec vous, et il est inoffensif. Il nous accompagne. Et la demoiselle aussi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Dahlia

Cette dernière acquiesça vivement. Ça m'arrangeait que ce soit elle, en fait. C'était de loin la plus commode des sœurs fleuries. Cependant, il y avait autre chose dans son visage, et dans sa gestuelle. Elle cachait quelque chose.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais ? dit gentiment David

-Je le sais, patron, mais c'est ce que je veux. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Daisy gérera très bien. Et puis le petit Liam est tellement mignon, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire qui paraissait sincère

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux, qui fit écho à celui de Piers. Un autre cas de choc post-traumatique, selon ce dont je me souvenais. C'était pour ça, peut-être, qu'on avait sympathisé aussi vite dans l'école militaire, malgré notre différence d'âge. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que cette Ada lui voulait. Cette femme était comme David : une énigme sur le plan morphologique. Son expression et sa manière de rester immobile ne trahissaient rien.

Comme entendant mes pensées, elle me regarda, et s'approcha de moi. Elle se pencha un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux, et elle ricana.

-Quoi ? lui dis-je

-Rien. Donc, sommes-nous prêts à partir ? demanda-t-elle au chef du groupe

David allait répondre, quand de nouveaux bruits de pas retentirent dans le garage. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien les personnes que je redoutais. Une partie d'entre eux, du moins. Ils semblaient être étonnés de trouver autant de monde, en tout cas. Piers regardait Joel, et David regardait Ellie. Il y avait de l'étonnement dans le regard du premier, et une grande méfiance dans celui de la seconde.

-Peter ? s'enquit Joel

-Salut Joel. Et je m'appelle Piers.

-Je vois.

David allait dire quelque chose, mais je choisis de l'interrompre d'un geste. Il me regarda d'un air intrigué. Je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'Ada me regardait aussi d'un air curieux. Je pense qu'elle avait compris la situation.

-Je vais leur parler, dis-je simplement. Je reviens tout de suite.

-D'accord, opina David

Je poussai un soupir d'avance, et je parcourus la distance qui me séparait de mes compagnons de cellule. Car oui, même sans barreaux, nous étions bel et bien prisonniers dans ce camp. Joel et Ellie me regardaient venir vers eux avec une expression sceptique sur le visage. Je pouvais le comprendre, et eux aussi allaient comprendre quand je leur expliquerai. Du moins je l'espérais.

-C'est quoi ce délire, Liam ? demanda Ellie en premier. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de partir de ton plein gré avec celui qui t'a détenu pendant plusieurs mois ?

-C'et exactement ça, Ellie. Je suis venu vous le dire moi-même, et vous dire de ne pas essayer de me retenir. Le destin de l'humanité en dépend.

Ellie et Joel se sont regardés, et je crus comprendre.

-Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? supposai-je en voyant leur visage. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus me chercher ?

-Il fallait qu'on soit sûrs, admit Joel. On ne pouvait pas juste se fier à des rumeurs.

-Ça, et le fait que j'ai déjà cet engagement avec les Lucioles, admit Ellie

Je sourcillai, pas sûr de saisir où elle venait en venir. Puis, elle jeta un regard derrière moi, et je compris lorsqu'elle releva la manche de sa veste et de son pull pour me montrer une marque de morsure. Elle était déjà bien infectée, et j'en savais assez sur les Cordyceps pour savoir qu'ils envahissaient le corps de leur hôte en quelques heures. Ellie me confirma que cette morsure avait presque un mois, et que Joel devait lui-même amener Ellie aux Lucioles pour une histoire d'antidote.

-Donc votre contrat date d'avant ma capture, compris-je

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Joel

-Que ce David est vraiment aussi chelou qu'il en a l'air, dit Ellie. Qui sait où il va t'emmener, en fait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le chef du camp d'un air intrigué. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il finirait par me mentir, mais je ne me doutais pas que ce serait aussi vite. Dans ce cas, que devais-je penser de la soit disant indic des Lucioles ? Elle était sans doute la complice de David, engagée par celui-ci grâce à sa capacité à cacher ses émotions. Ou alors il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que je découvrirai. De loin, je voyais que Piers et Dahlia discutaient. Tout comme Ellie, Joel et moi, ils se demandaient ce qui se passait.

-Que comptes-tu faire, alors ? demanda Joel

-Je vais les suivre, dis-je finalement. Pour trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Et si tu ne reviens pas ? dit Ellie en plissant les yeux

-Vous reprendrez votre vie comme elle était avant que je ne sorte de ma cellule.

Ellie tourna les yeux vers les autres personnes dans le garage. Je ne tournai pas la tête pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, alors je ne savais pas ce qu'elle regardait, mais cela ne sembla pas lui plaire. Elle me regarda de nouveau avec un air un peu plus furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien

Joel était intrigué, lui aussi. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

-Entre toi et Dahlia, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Ellie. La cause est juste, mais vous ne pensez pas à ceux qui souhaitent que vous restiez en bon état. Vous n'êtes que des putain d'égoïstes.

-Des égoïstes qui se sacrifient pour le bien commun, oui, dis-je. Ton raisonnement m'échappe.

J'avais compris qu'elle fulminait. Et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'énerve encore, elle se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ça, j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu venir.

-Je veux dire que je ne veux pas que tu partes, connard, marmonna-t-elle dans mon cou

Je n'osai pas bouger, ma respiration était saccadée, et mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine. Qui plus est, je n'étais pas un idiot. Ellie ne voulait pas que je la quitte. Ça rendait ma décision plus difficile encore. C'était pour ce genre de complications que je voulais éviter de la revoir, elle ou les autres. Maintenant, j'étais dans une situation adéquate pour comprendre que c'était elle que je redoutais vraiment de devoir quitter.

-Je le dois, dis-je en bégayant à moitié

Ellie finit par me lâcher, et l'expression de Joel était partagée. J'avais déjà cru deviner la teneur de leur relation, et le doute dans le regard du père symbolique d'Ellie était éloquent.

-Non, tu n'es pas obligé, reprit Ellie. Laisse-nous t'aider. Tu ne peux pas sauver le monde tout seul.

-Techniquement si, dis-je, un peu pragmatique

-Ta gueule, dit Ellie avec un rire de mauvaise foi

Je regardai derrière moi, ne ratant pas les regards intrigués de mon comité de transport. Je réfléchis rapidement à mes options. Assez rapidement pour qu'ils croient que je discute encore de banalités avec Ellie, suite à a démonstration d'affection. Je me souvenais avoir dit à cette dernière que la condition exceptionnelle de mon cerveau résolvait autant de problèmes qu'elle n'en causait, et je saisis en ce moment, encore une fois, à quel point c'était vrai.

-Je vais gagner du temps. Retrouvez Sherry et Jake, et vous pourrez suivre notre voiture.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? demanda Joel en levant un sourcil. Il n'y a qu'un seul véhicule.

-Faites-moi confiance, pour ce que ça veut dire. Et ne traînez pas. Mon plan est trop boiteux pour durer éternellement.

-Tu es intelligent, Liam, dit Ellie d'un ton ironique. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

-Merci pour tes encouragements. Maintenant partez.

Ellie se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue, et mon cœur dérapa. Je vis des éclairs dans les yeux de Joel. Il cachait bien son côté papa gâteau, c'était assez amusant.

-Ne t'avise pas de crever, me dit Ellie, légèrement rouge

-Je te le promets, souris-je sans trop de problèmes. Allez, filez.

Joel tourna les talons en premier, en me glissant un 'bonne chance', et Ellie le suivit de mauvaise grâce, en me jetant un nouveau regard plein de sous-entendus presque imperceptibles. Je pris une grande inspiration, et je revins vers le groupe de tête. Dahlia et Piers me regardaient d'un air curieusement inquiet, et Ada semblait se retenir de ricaner. David, lui, ne trahissait toujours rien. Je mis ma main dans ma poche pour lancer mon plan de survie temporaire.

J'avais lu dans un livre que les meilleures promesses sont celles qu'on ne tient pas. Ce proverbe, si c'en était un, était délicieusement et douloureusement vrai.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour !**

**Avec un petit délai, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tant. N'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi oui. Faites moi plaisir pour une fois XD**

**En fin de compte, dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire avant un certain nombre de chapitres... J'ai ajouté une sous-intrigue assortie, qui, même si elle se résoudra assez vite, était mal venue dans mon plan initial. Merde alors.**

**Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant. Du moins j'espère.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**(Crédit à Lara Fabian pour la phrase philo de l'intro XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 <em>(Sherry)<em>**

_"Why do I have to find my fate, if it does not lead to you ?"_

Après le départ de Joel et Ellie, Jake et moi nous sommes regardés. Nous étions comme qui dirait revenus au point de départ. Nous étions seuls dans une région ravagée par un virus, d'origine naturelle pour une fois, mais toujours dans une situation plus ou moins précaire. Mine de rien, je m'étais habituée à la compagnie de Joel et Ellie, et j'étais sûre que Jake aussi.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, le médecin s'était mis à lire un livre, et le petit Samuel reparut, et se remit à s'agiter sur sa chaise, toujours avec un sourire trop mignon. Je me demandais pourquoi il souriait tout le temps comme ça, et c'était communicatif, mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas vraiment important.

-Donc nous on va y aller, dis-je finalement en me levant de ma chaise

-Très bien, me dit le docteur sans me regarder. Vous vous souvenez de la route ?

-Oui, opinai-je. On y va Jake, lui dis-je

Mon compagnon s'était mis à regarder dehors d'un air concentré, et tourna négligemment la tête vers moi quand je lui adressai la parole. Je pensais qu'il surveillait ce qui se passait, mais ce n'était pas ça. Je crus voir de l'inquiétude dans son expression, assez neutre habituellement. Je compris, du coup.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, lui dis-je

-Pfff. Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, répondit-il de son ton de sale gosse

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et je me dirigeai vers la porte, quand je pensai à quelque chose.

-Comment vous vous appelez, au fait ?

Il n'y eut pas de réaction tout de suite. Le médecin a apparemment mis du temps à comprendre que je lui adressai la parole. Il leva les yeux de son livre, et me regarda d'un air intrigué.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? répliqua-t-il plutôt

-Nous vous sommes reconnaissants. Nous dire votre nom serait la moindre des choses, non ?

Le médecin sembla méditer sur cette affirmation, mais finit quand même par nous répondre.

-Andrews. Je m'appelle Andrews, finit-il par dire

-Merci docteur Andrews, dis-je alors avec un sourire. Nous n'oublierons pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

-Je vous en prie, Sherry, me répondit-il. C'est mon métier.

Jake ne dit rien, mais je compris à son geste de la tête qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Andrews demanda au petit Samuel de nous raccompagner à l'entrée de la ruelle, et, assez rapidement, nous fûmes de nouveau dans le cœur du village. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir, et Jake m'offrit une expression que je ne compris pas. Lorsque je l'interrogeai du regard, il nous montra tous les deux d'un geste de main.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, me dit-il alors que je comprenais

-Oui. C'est… assez étrange, à vrai dire.

-Ouais. Bref. Alors on commence par quoi, agent Birkin ?

Ça c'était une bonne question. Je me mis à regarder autour de moi, le menton dans la main, en train d'y réfléchir. Il était évident que quelque chose clochait dans ce camp depuis quelques temps, mais comment en savoir plus, en tant que personnes extérieures ?

-Peut-être que je peux vous aider.

Jake et moi nous tournâmes en même temps vers la personne qui venait de nous parler. Il était habillé comme un garde générique, mais il n'en avait que l'air. Je voyais bien à sa manière de tenir son arme qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Sans doute un intérimaire. Donc sa proposition était doublement surprenante. Je vis à l'expression de Jake qu'il pensait la même chose que moi, et j'en eus la confirmation quand il prit la parole.

-Et pourquoi on t'écouterait ?

-Parce que j'ai des infos, et que vous ne savez pas quoi faire de toute façon ? proposa gentiment le supposé garde. En plus, je sais où sont vos amis.

-Nos amis ? répétai-je d'un ton intrigué

-L'homme et la gamine. Ils sont allés voir mademoiselle Daisy dans la maison du chef. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, en revanche.

-Comment vous savez que ce sont nos amis ? demanda Jake avant moi

-Je vis ici, alors je connais tout le monde. Et ça circule très vite quand il y a de nouvelles personnes.

Jake et moi nous sommes regardés, alors que le type nous regardait tour à tour, probablement attendant sa réponse. Jake finit par hausser les épaules, et je dis à notre nouvelle escorte que nous acceptions son offre. Il manifesta son contentement avec un enthousiasme que je ne compris pas, et nous demanda de le suivre.

-Au fait, que savez-vous de nos intentions ? demandai-je

-Depuis ce matin, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi un des commandants des gardes fait des siennes, et a retourné sa veste. D'autres qui disent que ce sont les gardes eux-mêmes qui se sont retourné contre le commandant. Ce n'est pas bien clair.

-Quel rapport avec nous ?

-Je me suis dit que c'était mieux d'explorer cette situation avec un point de vue extérieur. Et il paraît que vous voulez enquêter aussi.

-C'est plutôt comment vous le savez qui nous intrigue, insistai-je

Le garde se retourna vers nous, et, dans un coin bien éclairé, je rajeunis d'une vingtaine d'années en voyant ses yeux bleus clairs. Ils étaient cernés par un gros bonnet similaire à celui de James, duquel dépassait de fines mèches blondes, et un foulard qui montait jusqu'à son nez, mais quand même. Seulement, il ne dit rien pendant un bon moment.

-Eh bien euh… finit-il par dire

-Je ne suis pas satisfait par cette réponse, sourcilla Jake. Allez, crache le morceau.

Et, alors que notre guide allait ajouter quelque chose, un autre garde le rejoint, non sans nous jeter un regard, à Jake et moi, avant de se retourner vers son collègue.

-Enfin, te voilà, déclara-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ?

-Je suis en patrouille pour miss Dahlia, répondit notre garde. Je reviendrai dans notre secteur quand j'aurai fini, dans une demi-heure.

-Et eux, c'est qui ? demanda l'autre en nous montrant

Au lieu de répondre, notre garde me jeta un coup d'œil rapide, et saisit son arme à l'envers pour assommer son collègue, qui émit une plainte sourde. Il se mit à courir, et je ne réfléchis pas tellement avant de le suivre. Jake me suivit, et, un peu plus loin, le garde a tourné dans une ruelle pour reprendre son souffle, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

-Je suis un agent des Lucioles, expliqua-t-il entre deux halètements, en baissant son foulard. J'ai été chargé de surveiller ce camp, en attendant que ma supérieure arrive pour récupérer le remède. J'ai entendu parler de vous, et des fuites qui avaient eu lieu depuis ce midi.

-Et ? Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? demanda Jake

-Rien ne vous y oblige. En tous cas, j'en sais plus que vous. J'ai une idée de l'identité du mouchard.

-Ah ? Développe.

-Un ancien de l'armée. Un certain Piers Nivans.

Jake et moi nous sommes regardés. Celle-là, aucun de nous deux l'avait vu venir. Quand le type, qui a dit s'appeler Trevor, nous a demandé pourquoi on faisait cette tête-là, je lui ai raconté, en éludant volontairement certains détails évidemment, ce qui s'était passé il y a un an. Trevor a semblé surpris, mais apparemment, ses sources étaient sûres. En tous cas, sur le moment et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai décidé, en accord avec Jake, que nous nous collerions bel et bien à notre plan d'enquête, avec l'aide inattendue d'un troisième parti. Celui-ci remit son foulard sur son nez, et reprit son arme en main, d'une manière un peu plus pro. Je copris que le petit garde bénévole était un numéro, pour sa couverture. Mais, alors que nous étions sur le point de sortir de la ruelle, un téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il regarda l'écran, mais ne décrocha pas. Il se tourna vers nous.

-Allez dans la maison du chef, de l'autre côté du village. Là-bas, vous trouverez Daisy et James, les seconds du chef du camp. Ils voudront savoir ce qui se passe, eux aussi. Et il y a de grandes chances pour que James soit au courant de quelque chose.

-Et toi ? demanda Jake. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-C'est ma boss qui vient de m'appeler. Elle est en route, je vais me préparer pour l'extraction. Il y a un changement de plan. Désolé de vous laisser en plan.

-Non, ça ira, dis-je. Merci de votre aide.

Trevor opina, et décrocha en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. D'où nous étions, je crus l'entendre parler à une personne nommée Wong. Jake me regarda. Il l'avait entendu aussi, ça se voyait dans son regard.

-Que le monde est petit, grommela-t-il

-Oui, apparemment. Allez, on a du pain sur la planche.

Jake acquiesça, et je le pris par la main, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je pensai à demander aux gardes, qui soit n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier de nous soit devaient faire semblant de nous faire confiance, où se trouvait la maison de David. L'un d'eux m'indiqua l'autre côté du village, comme l'avait fait Trevor, alors qu'un autre s'amusait du fait que deux autres personnes avaient déjà demandé ce renseignement. Je crus deviner qui c'était, et le type le confirma en disant que c'était un homme d'âge mûr et une gamine. Ça me fit me demander comment ils s'en sortaient, d'ailleurs, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'inquiéter pour eux. Jake passa devant, étrangement, et je le suivis.

-Tu en penses quoi toi ? me demanda-t-il soudain

-De quoi ? répliquai-je, surprise

-Que le vieux et la pisseuse veulent aller au même endroit que nous.

Le sens de la formule de Jake eut le mérite de m'amuser. Il voulait me cacher que, lui aussi, s'inquiétait pour eux. Encore une fois. Trop mignon.

-Ils ont dû se dire que ces deux employés du grand chef sauraient où se trouve Liam, dis-je après une courte réflexion. C'est le plus logique.

-Ouais. Sans doute.

Nous fîmes le reste de la route sans rien se dire, et, en une dizaine de minute, nous arrivâmes devant la maison du chef. Difficile de la rater, avec une telle quantité de lumières. La porte était ouverte, alors je passai juste la tête dans le cadre. Il n'y avait personne. Je fis signe à Jake de me suivre, aussi silencieusement que possible.

-Je vous entends, vous savez ? dit une voix qui me disait quelque chose

Jake ricana, et je poussai un soupir. La voix venait de la pièce juste à côté de l'entrée, où je retrouvai James et Daisy. Cette dernière était assise sur une table, en train de remettre sa robe. Son fusil à pompe était posé près d'elle. J'eus le temps de voir qu'elle avait des bandages au niveau de ses côtes. James, lui, était assis sur une chaise non loin de la table, mais tourné vers le mur. Je recollai assez vite les morceaux.

-Alors ? On vous a interrompus ? s'esclaffa Jake

James, qui se tournait vers la salle, eut un rire outré, et Daisy fit une grimace.

-Bref, toussota Daisy en attachant son fusil dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Si vous cherchez les deux autres, ils sont partis il y a cinq minutes.

-Non, nous ne les cherchons pas, dis-je. Nous voulons vous aider à enquêter sur les fuites.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que super girl est une féroce justicière, ricana Jake

Daisy rit aussi, et je laissai échapper un sourire outré. Cependant, elle affirma ne rien savoir de ce qui se passait, à part un des gardes qui les a attaqués, alors que Joel et Ellie étaient encore là. y avait encore un type dehors, mais il avait dû rendre l'âme depuis le temps que Daisy avait fait feu avec son fusil. Un simple coup d'œil au canon me faisait comprendre les dégâts que cette chose pouvait faire sur le corps humain.

-Donc ? Quel est votre plan ? demanda Daisy d'un ton curieux

Au lieu de répondre, je tournai la tête vers James, en même temps que Jake et Daisy. Il baissa légèrement les yeux, surtout face au regard de tueur de Daisy, qui avait compris, de par mon absence de réponse, que son collègue savait quelque chose.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais c'est le plus plausible, dit finalement James. Quand j'ai été faire une ronde tout à l'heure, et que Liam s'est enfui, un de mes gars a cru voir quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui avait déjà été vu dans une des rondes de cet après-midi, quand David et moi nous avons trouvées, ajouta-t-il à mon intention

-Donc ce serait cet homme le suspect ? s'enquit Daisy. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?

-Je pensais que c'était sans importance. Et le garde qui m'a dit ça était diagnostiqué comme paranoïaque.

-Pourquoi tu le gardes en tant que garde, alors ? demanda Jake

-Parce que c'est un bon tireur, quand il n'est pas sous pression, dit James d'un ton gêné. Mais comment vous avez su que je me doutais de quelque chose ?

-Un certain Trevor nous l'a dit, admis-je

-Trevor ?

-Un blondinet à l'air chelou, avec un bonnet comme le tien, expliqua Jake

-Ah ? C'était un des gardes qui gardaient la cellule de Liam. Un villageois bénévole.

-Et il était avec toi pendant que tu permettais à Liam de s'échapper, comprit Daisy en même temps que toi. Et tu ne t'es jamais douté qu'il cachait quelque chose.

-Les espions des Lucioles sont doués, se défendit James. J'ai déjà vu une femme en rouge avec David, et il m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était très douée aussi.

Jake et moi nous sommes regardés. Selon Leon, Ada Wong avait l'habitude de s'habiller en rouge. En plus du rapport de Trevor, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ça me fit un peu m'inquiéter de l'ampleur de cette histoire, pour le coup. L'humanité est toujours en jeu, mais s'il y a des espions et des agents doubles, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

-Est-ce que cette femme s'appelait Ada ? demandai-je, l'air de rien

-Je crois, oui, dit James après une courte réflexion. Pourquoi ?

-Nous la connaissons. Plus ou moins.

-Sa présence est donc une mauvaise nouvelle ? s'enquit Daisy

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a un sacré curriculum. Si elle est là, c'est que quelque chose de gros se prépare, dis-je en écho avec mes pensées

Daisy et James semblèrent méditer là-dessus, et, au final, Daisy me dit qu'elle allait en discuter avec James dans la pièce voisine, afin de prendre une décision qui nous arrangerait tous. Même si au fond, j'avais la légère impression que c'était plutôt eux qu'ils voulaient arranger, au fond.

En tous cas, une fois nos deux hôtes partis, Jake s'approcha de moi.

-Comment ça va toi ?

-Aussi bien que possible, admis-je. Je ne sais pas vraiment où on va.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, quoi, sourit Jake

-Oui, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire aussi

Jake toussota, et alla s'asseoir sur la table, celle-là même sur laquelle nous avions trouvé Daisy en train de se rafistoler, et il tapota la table à côté de la table. Il voulait que je m'assoie à côté de lui. Je fus un peu étonnée, mais je m'exécutai. Jake me fit presque sursauter lorsqu'il passa son bras derrière mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui, me faisant un peu rougir au même moment.

-Sherry ? Regarde-moi.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui,. Son visage était très près du mien, et je croyais voir qu'il était légèrement rougi aussi. Oh.

-Je te promets que je ne laisserai plus jamais rien t'arriver, articula-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

-Oui. Et je te fais la même promesse, Jake. Je serai toujours ton garde du corps.

-Oh merde, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu penses encore que j'ai besoin de garde du corps ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu…

Mais il m'interrompit en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis presque désolé pour cette fin brutale ! A la prochaine ! 8D<strong>


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour !**

**Bon, voilà le deal les enfants.**

**Ce qui suit est un chapitre de transition, mais cette fois-ci, ce sera un énooorme chapitre de transition. Tellement énorme que j'ai été obligé de le couper en deux, pour tout vous dire. Le tout avec ma magouilleuse préférée en vedette.**

**Comme ce chapitre, contrairement à d'habitude, se passera sur plusieurs jours (même sur plusieurs mois, en fait, mais on s'en fout), il y aura une sorte de forme de journal intime, avec les dates relatives (si les dates vous paraissent étranges, c'est parce que cette chronologie est une hybride entre celle de Resident Evil et celle de The Last of Us. Donc forcément, j'ai dû faire des changements).**

**Transition de malade !**

**Au départ, j'avais l'intention de modifier les chapitres pour mettre les jours et les heures dans les chapitres, pour donner un sens à la chronologie, mais au final, ça aurait été long et chiant, donc je vais la faire ici. En gros, ça donnerait ça :**

**-premier jour : accident de clou de Joel (disons début décembre, parce que l'hiver arrive)**

**-deuxième jour : arrivée de Sherry et Jake (fin décembre, parce que l'hiver est là)**

**-troisième jour : rencontre de Sherry et Joel, et rencontre de Jake et Ellie (toujours fin décembre, un ou deux jours après le deuxième jour)**

**-quatrième jour : arrivée de David et James au refuge du quatuor (ellipse de quatre semaines, donc on arrive à fin janvier)**

**Et donc bah... après tout se passe la même journée. A part le début du chapitre neuf, qui est un flash back de Liam, au mois de septembre.**

**Ouais, cette journée est déjà trèèès longue, et elle n'est pas encore finie. Elle reprendra après cette petite série de chapitres de transition. Pour l'instant, il y en a trois, mais j'en ajouterai peut-être un autre, qui sait ? ^^**

**Sur ce, après cette interminable intro, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Le rouge vaincra ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 <em>(Ada)<em>**

_"Remorse is the poison of the soul."_

**01/07/2033**

Alors que le laboratoire de Carla brûlait, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le décrochai, et une voix inconnue me fit une offre que je crus bon d'accepter tout de suite.

-Un job, hein ? dis-je. Bien sûr. Je viens de me libérer.

Je jetai donc un dernier coup d'œil au brasier, et je sortis du bâtiment, pour sauter dans le premier bateau pour Chicago, les aéroports étant tous gelés à cause de l'incident.

**02/07/2033**

Le bateau arriva sans encombres à l'aéroport - après ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers jours, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il fasse naufrage avant - et mon contact m'attendait déjà au port.

Il avait un grand manteau gris sombre, révélant uniquement un jean et des bottes noirs, et portait des mitaine bleu marine. Vu la période de l'année, c'était étrange, d'autant plus qu'il avait des lunettes de soleil. Et si je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite avec son allure, il avait, à tout hasard, une pancarte, bien en évidence devant lui, avec mon nom marqué en chinois. Il devait être sur qu'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne. Toutefois, je crus comprendre, à son regard quand il me regardait arriver, qu'il m'avait déjà reconnue. Ce que je trouvais étrange, étant donné que lui ne me disait rien.

-Bonjour Ada, me dit-il. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté notre rencontre. Suivez-moi, nous prenons le taxi.

-Pour aller où ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de me demander

-Enfin une question ? dit mon supposé employeur d'un ton amusé. Je vous avoue que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Nous allons juste dans mon bureau, pour parler des détails de votre mission.

-Parfait. J'ai hâte.

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport pour sauter dans un taxi, mais, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'étais bêtement attendue, nous ne sommes pas allés dans les quartiers résidentiels, ni même dans des immeubles administratifs, nous sommes partis dans un quartier pourri du centre-ville, dans lequel tout le monde regardait passer le taxi comme des charognards regardaient passer un animal mourant. D'ailleurs, je voyais à la tête du chauffeur de taxi qu'il n'était pas tranquille.

Finalement, nous sommes ressortis du quartier, mon inconnu a payé le chauffeur, qui ne s'est pas fait prier avant de tracer sa route. Sauf que, au final, nous sommes retournés dans le quartier chaud. Sans doute le type voulait épargner au chauffeur une trop grosse frayeur en se garant là-dedans.

Nous sommes rapidement arrivés dans un immeuble en ruines, où nous avons dû prendre les escaliers parce que l'ascenseur était en panne. 'Comme d'habitude', a certifié mon compagnon avec un grommellement. L'appartement, lui, était plus que classe. Il y avait des dorures partout, même sur les meubles, et tout semblait haute gamme. Très étrange que cet homme ne se soit pas encore fait cambrioler.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, me demanda poliment mon boss en montrant une chaise

Je m'exécutai, et il s'assit en face de moi, un air énigmatique sur le visage, alors qu'il enlevait ses lunettes de soleil.

-Tout d'abord, des présentations s'imposent. Je m'appelle Peter Nivans, et je travaillais pour Neo-Umbrella. Et avant que vous ne demandiez quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, j'ai démissionné avant que le docteur Radames ne prépare son plan d'invasion mondiale. Ce pourquoi je vous ai appelée n'a rien à voir avec le virus C.

-Très bien, acquiesçai-je un peu à contrecœur. Je vous écoute.

De par les événements récents, j'étais plus intriguée par son nom de famille que par son curriculum. Mais pour l'instant, je faisais l'impasse dessus. Je finirais par savoir.

-Un autre projet bio terroriste, de bien plus petite ampleur mais bien plus féroce, était déjà en cours de développement quand je travaillais à Neo. Il s'appelait le projet Cordyceps.

-Cordyceps ? Comme les champignons parasites ? demandai-je, curieuse

-C'est ça. Un de mes anciens collègues, le docteur Branson, avait découvert un algorithme pour modifier le régime alimentaire des champignons, et les forcer à attaquer les humains. Donc, imaginez des champignons intelligents à taille humaine qui pourraient contaminer les gens grâce à des spores. C'est grâce à lui que le docteur Radames a eu l'idée de la contamination par gaz. Seulement, le docteur était prévoyant. Il avait prévu un antidote brut, pour ne pas être infecté lui-même, et l'a confié à son fils, David, pour en faire un remède si besoin.

-Bien. Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-J'ai appris, en continuant d'enquêter sur Neo-Umbrella, que le docteur Branson n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches, et qu'il comptait appliquer son plan très bientôt, en mémoire du docteur Radames. Vous entrerez en contact avec David pour lui demander où se trouve l'antidote, et vous me le rapporterez. Je le synthétiserai, et le répandrai si besoin.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller voir David vous-même ?

-Je travaillais pour Neo-Umbrella, Ada. Et David sait ce que cette organisation représente, contrairement à son père. Il refusera sans doute de me parler. Vous il vous écoutera. Sinon… utilisez vos dons de persuasion.

-Je vois. Où puis-je le trouver ?

Peter Nivans sortit un plan d'un de ses meubles, et me l'indiqua au stabilo rouge. C'était à Boston. Autant dire que je n'étais pas arrivée.

Une fois sortie de l'appartement, alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du quartier et en ignorant les regards des jeunes de banlieue alors que je marchais seule dans leur zone, je réfléchis à tous les renseignements qu'on m'avait donné. Une fois passé le caractère surprenant du nom de mon employeur, quelque chose dans son récit ne collait pas.

Il disait que son collègue avait développé un système de champignons qui parasitent les humains, et qu'il avait développé un antidote à utiliser au cas où ça tourne mal. Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'a-t-il donné à son fils, qui lui ne défend pas ses intérêts mégalomanes ? David pourrait facilement utiliser l'antidote pour faire du chantage à son père, le forcer à arrêter sinon ils vont mourir tous les deux. Et si monsieur Nivans avait quitté Neo-Umbrella, pourquoi continuait-il à enquêter dessus ? S'il avait vraiment quitté l'organisation pour des problèmes de remords, il aurait dû aller cracher tout ce qu'il savait au BSAA, et passer à autre chose en laissant les vilains militaires faire leur travail. Il n'aurait pas continué à jouer en solo.

J'en saurais sans doute plus quand je parlerai à David Branson.

**03/07/2033**

Le lendemain, je fus arrivé à Boston. Je donnai l'adresse au taxi qui m'attendait à la gare routière, et nous y fûmes en un petit quart d'heure. Alors que je me trouvais devant l'immeuble où je devais trouver ma cible, je me demandais comment j'allais l'aborder. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que j'aborde l'identité de mon employeur - ça, par contre, c'était vrai - donc j'allais devoir aviser.

Je frappai à la porte, et un type ouvrit la porte tout de suite après. Il ne devait pas être loin.

-Bonjour ? me dit-il d'un ton extrêmement courtois

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ada. Vous êtes David Branson ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je viens… vous parler de votre père, improvisai-je

-Oh. Entrez, je vous en prie.

David ouvrit la porte en grand, et me laissa entrer, en refermant derrière moi. Juste après la maison de Peter Nivans, cette maison semblait carrément plus modeste qu'elle ne l'était. Il n'y avait que deux grandes pièces au rez-de-chaussée, sans compter la petite entrée, et, au fond à droite, un colimaçon montait à l'étage. C'était une maison, mais ça ressemblait plus à un appartement d'où j'étais.

Le maître de maison m'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil dans la pièce adjacente, alors qu'il montait l'escalier. Dans la poche arrière gauche de son jean, je crus entrevoir un pistolet automatique. Prévoyant hein ? Tant mieux, je l'étais moi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je finis par m'asseoir - je m'étais un peu trop perdue dans l'analyse des lieux - David revint avec un gros dossier qui semblait plein à ras bord. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi, en me regardant d'un air intrigué.

-Alors ? Que voulez-vous savoir ? me demanda-t-il

-Vous avez l'habitude qu'on vous interroge, compris-je

-Oui. L'enquête du BSAA sur les membres présumés de Neo-Umbrella les a menés ici, alors je garde tout ça, au cas où ils reviendraient.

-Bien. Alors j'irais à l'essentiel.

Je révisai vite fait mon récit avant de le débiter. Je ne croyais toujours pas ce que Peter Nivans m'avait dit, mais j'allais utiliser une partie des informations qu'il m'avait données pour avoir ce que je voulais de la part de David Branson.

-Je travaille pour quelqu'un qui est au courant des affaires de votre père, commençai-je. Il sait que votre père vous a confié l'antidote, et il pense que votre père met au point une infection plus ou moins localisée, alors je suis là pour récupérer l'antidote.

-C'est impossible, me dit calmement David

-Pourquoi ?

-L'antidote se trouve dans mon sang. Et il n'est pas assez fort pour empêcher l'infection. Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà essayé, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sans joie

-Votre père a fait des expériences sur vous, compris-je

-Oui. J'ai résisté aux gaz, mais pas au virus brut. Mon organisme est à peine assez résistant pour résister aux champignons.

Je poussai un soupir, et je crus entendre David faire de même. Comme s'il avait compris à quel point sa révélation ne m'arrangeait pas. Bien sûr, je me demandais à quel point monsieur Nivans était au courant de ce qui se passait. En tous cas, ça n'arrangeait pas mes histoires. Et je voyais au visage de David qu'il l'avait compris, lui aussi.

-Je suis désolé d'être inutile, me dit-il avec un rire nerveux

-M'est avis que personne n'est inutile, monsieur Branson, répliquai-je d'un ton partagé. Je vais faire un rapport à mon patron. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons.

Je me levai de la chaise où j'étais assise, et David me raccompagna, gentiment et silencieusement, jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il me fit un sourire que je ne compris pas, et il ferma la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir. J'allais demander des explications à mon employeur dès que je serais de retour chez lui.

**04/07/2033**

Décidément, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des allers-retours, ces derniers jours.

Je trouvai sans mal la maison de monsieur Nivans, mais elle semblait vide. Je jetai un œil prudent dans toutes les pièces, et il n'y avait bel et bien rien. En tous cas, rien de visible pour moi. Ce qui était étrange, évidemment. Lorsque je me retournai vers la porte pour partir, j'entendis un bruit de papier lorsque j'empoignai la porte. Il y avait une note, enroulée autour de la dite poignée, et je l'avais chiffonnée. Je la remis dans un état correct, juste assez pour pouvoir lire le contenu.

_Je savais que vous reviendriez, Ada. Cependant, j'ai dû m'absenter. Retrouvez-moi à la Quad Tower dans trois jours, je vous expliquerai tout._

Je plissai les yeux. La Quad Tower ? C'était un endroit dans lequel je ne pensais pas retourner de si tôt. Elle avait été pas mal endommagée par Simmons lors de ma dernière visite. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient déjà reconstruite ? Probablement pas. Dans tous les cas, monsieur Nivans devait en savoir long sur ma vie, si mon point de rendez-vous était aussi symbolique. Encore une fois, je fus partie pour un long voyage, en me demandant à quel point il savait des choses, et à quel point je me faisais manipuler.

**07/07/2033**

Mon passage étant plus récent que je ne l'avais d'abord cru, je fus un peu surprise de voir encore le BSAA sur place, et la grande Quad Tower à moitié démolie. L'autre moitié était en feu, donc difficilement praticable. C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement quand on vient de frôler une crise d'abrutissement mondial.

J'évitai soigneusement de me faire repérer par les soldats. Parce qu'ils avaient sans doute encore mon signalement, et je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de tout leur expliquer de l'imposture de Carla Radames. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas trop dur de passer inaperçue, ils avaient tous mieux à faire. Il y en a juste un, à un moment, qui a cru voir autre chose, mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de retourner à son travail. Brave garçon.

Soudain, je reçus un appel. Je me doutais bien de qui c'était, mais je jouais quand même les nouilles. L'expérience m'a appris que c'est une manière efficace de savoir ce qu'on veut savoir.

-Allô ? dis-je innocemment

-Bonjour Ada, dit la voix de Peter Nivans. Je savais que vous viendriez.

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Je suis à l'héliport, au sommet de la tour. Rejoignez-moi, et nous échangerons nos informations.

Puis il raccrocha avant que je ne puisse lui poser la moindre question. De toute évidence, cet homme était lui aussi un pro des interrogatoires. J'étais partagée entre mon envie d'en savoir plus et mon envie de ne pas forcément tout lui dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucune de ces envies ne se concrétiseraient si je l'évitais encore. Donc, au final, après une pirouette au fusil grappin, je fus à l'héliport.

Sur place, Peter Nivans était en train de mettre des valises dans un hélicoptère. Il faisait sombre, les tours étaient à peine éclairées par les incendies en pleine disparition, mais, sur les valises, j'ai cru voir le fameux symbole "Biohazard" qui m'a poursuivi toute ma vie.

-Alors ? Cette entrevue ? me demanda monsieur Nivans sans se tourner vers moi

Heureusement que j'avais déjà préparé mon récit, sinon mon hésitation, trancher mon histoire entre ce que je dis et ce que je ne dis pas, m'aurait trahie.

-David Branson ne possède plus l'antidote. Les tests préliminaires effectués par son père furent tous des échecs. Apparemment, le BSAA a eu vent du projet Cordyceps, et ils avaient interrogé David auparavant, donc ça a été plutôt vite. Il savait déjà pourquoi je venais.

-Je vois, dit Peter. C'est fâcheux. Mais je vous remercie.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, pensant qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien. Un silence maladroit s'installa entre nous, et honnêtement, même si j'avais envie de le briser, j'avais tellement de questions que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Au final, évidemment, ce fut Peter qui parla le premier.

-Vous êtes encore là ? me demanda-t-il en se retournant. Que voulez-vous ?

-Mon travail est terminé, donc ?

-Oui. Je vais disparaître avec les recherches du docteur Branson. Si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Bien. Il me tendait une perche, finalement. Je pus donc passer à l'attaque.

-Qu'allez-vous faire des recherches ?

-Le docteur Branson avait un laboratoire hermétique dans l'océan pacifique. Je vais tout brûler en même temps, loin de la civilisation, pour être sûr que les spores n'atteignent par leur but. C'était mon plan de secours, au cas où David n'ait pas l'antidote.

-Avez-vous un lien avec Piers Nivans ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée moi pour faire votre enquête ?

-Votre numéro était dans les registres de Neo Umbrella. Je savais que vous étiez efficace, du coup. Et puis… j'avoue avoir été curieux, vu le passif que vous avez avec Derek Simmons et Carla Radames.

Voilà qui était étrange. La seule chose pour laquelle il avait menti, trahi par le feu, c'était sur son lien avec Piers Nivans. Bien entendu, cela me rendit suspicieuse. Et comme pour confirmer mes pensées, Peter sortit une arme à feu, et la pointa dans ma direction. J'avais toujours une arme à portée de main, évidemment, mais je préférais être sûre de ne pas faire une erreur avant de tirer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demandai-je calmement

Sans me répondre, il tira un coup de feu solitaire, et j'entendis un cri de douleur derrière moi. C'était un soldat du BSAA qui, la mitrailleuse à la main, était arrivé derrière moi discrètement, et qui s'était pris une balle dans le genou. J'étais concentrée sur mon analyse d'employeur, et cette négligence avait failli me coûter très cher.

-Ça signifie que vous en savez trop pour que je vous laisse vivre, dit Peter

Il tira un second coup de feu, vers moi cette fois, et je fis une roulade rapide, légèrement dirigée vers le pauvre bougre qui ne faisait que son travail. D'un geste, j'attrapai son fusil mitrailleur, de nouveau face à face avec Peter Nivans, qui venait de monter dans l'hélico

-Mais j'ai envie de vous garder en vie, Ada, ajouta-t-il en décollant. Je sais que vous pourrez m'être utile, plus tard. Enfin, si vous êtes encore en vie.

D'un geste de la main, il jeta une des valises devant moi, et, alors que l'hélico décollait, la valise éclata, libérant des spores. Bien entendu, j'eus le réflexe de me mettre à courir, mais j'entendais encore les râles du soldat qui était là, par terre, incapable de se lever. Je fis vite demi-tour pour aller le ramasser, et, ne ratant pas le regard surpris qu'il m'a envoyé, je réussis à redescendre du building en flammes, par l'intérieur cette fois, en espérant que ça ralentisse la propagation des spores.

En bas du building, je larguai le soldat près d'un petit groupe en train d'évacuer, et je disparus de nouveau, toujours pas décidée à aller voir ce bon vieux BSAA.

Si Peter Nivans a cru qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça, il se trompait. Je pouvais bien arrêter deux malades bio terroristes en une année. Même si ce serait une grande première.

Toutefois, son assurance selon laquelle je lui serais utile me susurrait que je devrais être très prudente. Avec ce genre de personnes, la notion d'utilité était très vague.

En clair, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Un océan entier à fouiller.

Pas de repos pour les braves, comme on dit.

* * *

><p><strong>L'autre moitié du chapitre de transition est déjà en cours d'écriture. Accrochez-vous !<strong>

**Dans le cas où je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! :)**


End file.
